Gryffondor vs Serpentard, après Poudlard
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Rassemblez les 14 élèves qui se détestent le plus et regardez ce que cela peut donner. Romance et humour. CHAPITRE 6 enfin, lol, bal de bienvenue !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Gryffondor vs Serpentard, après Poudlard.

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance, humour.

**Pairing :** couples à découvrir au long de l'histoire.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Avertissement :** certains personnages ont changé de comportement, de caractère…

**Résumé :** voici enfin venue la fin de la septième année de nos personnages, puis la suite des études.

**POV :** nombreux changements de POV, les pensées du personnage sont en italique.

**Prologue**

POV Ginny

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Je suis en septième année, et je dois dire que Gryffondor est loin de gagner la coupe. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, c'est Serpentard qui l'a. Toujours. Mais ça ne va pas nous empêcher de nous battre jusqu'au bout._

La jeune rouquine sortit de son lit et s'habilla avant de réveiller ses camarades de chambre, qui râlèrent un peu, pendant que Ginny partait pour la Grande Salle. Elle s'était à peine installée que la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et qu'un groupe entrait, faisant tout pour se faire remarquer.

_Tiens, voilà justement des Serpentard. Ceux de l'équipe, en plus. Tous de septième année, de mieux en mieux. Le grand roux un peu con, c'est Ronald, mon frère jumeau. C'est le seul Weasley qui n'est pas à Gryffondor. Ça ne l'a pas dérangé, mais je peux dire qu'à la maison, quand ils l'ont appris, ils ont grincé des dents. En fait, c'est un parfait petit Serpentard, il ne bosse pas, mais a quand même de bonnes notes (je me demande comment il fait), il fait des crises de jalousies à ses nombreuses petites copines (ce sont plutôt des conquêtes, qui ne durent qu'une semaine, grand maximum) dès qu'elles parlent à un autre mec que lui, il passe ses journées à draguer, sous l'œil attentif de ses conquêtes, il fait des blagues (comme Fred et George, mais en plus méchant, mesquin). Dans l'équipe, c'est le gardien, avec lui, presque aucune balle ne passe. C'est un excellant gardien, je dois bien l'admettre, c'est bien là sa seule qualité._

_Le blond à côté, c'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Drago Malefoy. Nos pères se détestent, nos familles se haïssent, mais les fils sont meilleurs amis, allez comprendre quelque chose. Lui, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit à Serpentard. De tout son groupe d'amis, c'est lui le pire. Il compte sur son père pour régler les problèmes, laisse les autres faire le boulot à sa place, mais il a malgré tout les meilleures notes (enfin, il est deuxième). En plus, il est sexy, très mignon, beau, mais c'est un grand dragueur. Avec lui, les conquêtes, ça dure deux jours maximum, le temps qu'il la mette dans son lit, et le lendemain, c'est fini. Après, il se vante de son nouveau trophée et cherche déjà une nouvelle victime prête à tomber entre les mailles de son filet. Quand on joue au Quidditch, il n'arrête pas de me faire des clins d'œil, je ne sais pas à quoi ça rime. Comme il est poursuiveur, et moi attrapeuse, on passe l'un à côté de l'autre de temps en temps, et il en profite._

_Le troisième, c'est un brun. Harry Potter. Celui qui a sauvé le monde du plus grand sorcier noir que la Terre est jamais porté. Comment il a fait ? Je le raconterais plus tard. Lui, comme ses amis, est à Serpentard. Il parle le fourchelang, il est très puissant, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs sorciers de cette école. Comme ses parents étaient à Gryffondor, je me demande pourquoi il est à Serpentard. On raconte que c'est parce que Vous-Savez-Qui lui aurait transmis de lui-même, faisant ainsi de lui un petit Serpentard, un peu sadique, prêt à rabaisser tout le monde. Il drague tout ce qui bouge dans la gent féminine. Avec lui, les copines, ça peut durer jusqu'à deux mois, mais presque tous les soirs, il y a une fille dans son lit, et ce n'est que rarement sa copine du moment. Tout le monde le sait, mais les filles continuent à vouloir sortir avec lui. Bon, OK, c'est le mec le plus mignon de Poudlard, avec ses trois meilleurs amis, mais… Il se la pète, comme son père. En plus, c'est un excellant attrapeur, le meilleur que j'aie jamais vu (même Victor Krum est nul à côté de lui)._

_Ah, voici le dernier de la bande. Blaise Zabini. Un grand châtain d'origine italienne, très charmeur, romantique, mais aussi dragueur que ses amis. Ça devait être un critère de leur amitié… En plus, il profite de son accent italien pour faire tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds. Le pire, c'est que ça marche. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de filles qui sont passées dans ses bras, et dans son lit. Un nombre pharaonique, comme les trois autres. Lui, il n'est pas spécialement mignon, mais il profite de tous ses talents de charmeur, dragueur pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. C'est néanmoins un très bon poursuiveur._

_Ces quatre-là, c'est le groupe le plus connu de tout Poudlard. Même le père de Potter, l'un des quatre Maraudeurs, ou Fred et George sont moins connus. Eux, il suffit qu'ils arrivent pour que toutes les filles vérifient leur coiffure, fassent une dernière retouche à leur maquillage, et oublient complètement leur petit ami, même s'il est juste à côté. Et sur les quatre, il y a deux chouchous. Potter est le chouchou de Dumbledore, parce qu'il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, et Malefoy est le chouchou de Rogue, qui serait, selon une rumeur, son parrain. Le prof de potions n'arrête pas de les favoriser, profitant du fait qu'il est leur directeur de maison._

Derrière les quatre Serpentard, trois autres arrivaient, le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch.

_Ah, voilà les deux batteurs, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, deux brutes épaisses. Ils frappent et réfléchissent après. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils sachant réfléchir. Avec eux, il y a Theodore Nott, le dernier poursuiveur. Avec cette équipe-là, ils sont sûrs de gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe. Et ça fait six ans que ça dure. En première année, Harry Potter est devenu attrapeur, étant ainsi le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle. L'année suivante, il est devenu capitaine et a sélectionné tous ses amis. Le truc qui m'étonne avec eux, c'est qu'ils ne trichent pas, peut-être parce que Dumbledore l'a demandé à Potter, son élève préféré. Par contre, avec Crabbe et Goyle en batteur, c'est rare que personne ne finisse à l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'on s'en sortira indemne, aujourd'hui…_

La porte de la Grande Salle se rouvrit, plus délicatement, laissant entrer un flot de Gryffondor.

_Et voilà enfin l'équipe de Gryffondor. À Serpentard, il n'y a que des garçons, à Gryffondor, que des filles. D'ailleurs, c'est moi le capitaine._

_La première, longs cheveux châtains bouclés avec des yeux marron aux reflets dorés, c'est Hermione Granger, l'une de mes meilleures amies. C'est la seule élève qui arrive à battre Malefoy dans toutes les matières. Il n'y a qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle est deuxième, derrière Potter. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle ne cesse de travailler, mais elle se détend depuis que je l'ai prise dans l'équipe, il y a maintenant deux ans. C'est une poursuiveuse et semble attirer le Souaffle comme un aimant. Avec elle, ça marche aussi avec les garçons. Elle les attire, mais elle ne s'y intéresse pas. Peut-être après Poudlard, m'a-t-elle dis. Je ne désespère pas, on part bientôt, dans deux mois._

_La seconde, cheveux bruns coupés en carré, c'est Pansy Parkinson. Une fille très sympa. Elle, toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard. C'est la première à aller à Gryffondor, mais ses parents s'y sont habitués, bien qu'il leur ai fallu de nombreux mois. Très mignonne quand elle prend le temps de se préparer, elle peut faire quelques coups vaches de temps en temps, sûrement le côté Serpentard de sa famille qui ressort. Elle aussi est poursuiveuse._

_La blonde qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi, c'est Millicent Bulstrode. Un peu garçon manqué avec une certaine musculature et des épaules carrées, ce n'est pas une fille qu'il faut avoir contre soi. Même Crabbe et Goyle ne s'y risquent pas. Elle exploite très bien sa force pendant les matchs. Son coup de batte sur les Cognards peut faire quelques frayeurs, voir des dégâts._

_Voilà les deux jumelles, Parvati et Padma Patil qui se disputent pour un sujet qui n'en vaut pas la peine, peut-être encore la pince à cheveux. Toutes deux brunes d'origine indienne, sont très mignonnes et font craquer quelques beaux spécimens chez les garçons. La première est poursuiveuse, la seconde batteuse._

_Et enfin Lavande Brown, qui essaie de calmer la énième dispute des jumelles, notre gardienne. Son charme sur un balai a déstabilisé plus d'un poursuiveur, pour notre avantage. Son sujet favori, c'est les garçons, bien qu'elle ne soit pratiquement jamais sortie avec un garçon. Elle est bien trop timide pour ça. C'est d'ailleurs son côté réservé qui attire la gent masculine vers elle._

Plus loin, à la table des Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood observe les deux équipes, essayant de deviner les incidents qui pourraient arriver pendant le match qu'elle va commenter. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux exorbités, elle peut paraître folle au premier abord, mais ses phrases qui semblent incompréhensibles au début se révèlent finalement de bons conseils.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

Comme promis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci, le match de Quidditch avec un développement sur la relation entre Ginny et Ron. Leur rôle est d'ailleurs déterminant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le prologue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RARs :**

**axelanderya :** merci beaucoup pour ta review (ma première ). Harry, Ron et Drago amis, t'y croyais pas ? Bah je te montre que tout est possible… Encore merci pour ton soutien pour cette fic originale.

**sika.sika :** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Drago est le plus beau. Et puis, j'avais envie de mettre Hermione sur un balai (tout en sachant que dans les livres, elle a le vertige). Et avec moi, il ne faut s'étonner de rien (j'adore tout ce qui paraît impossible).

**zifolette :** j'ai cherché la fic que tu m'as conseillée, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée (mais promis, je cherche encore). Merci pour ta review.

**yoru-san :** c'est vrai que j'adore tout ce qui est original. Filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre, ça deviendra plus intéressant quand ils seront à la cité. Bisou.

**sahada :** il n'y aura pas de Drago/Harry, mais il y aura peut-être un court Ron/Blaise (ils ne finiront pas ensemble, ça c'est sûr).

**virg05 :** merci pour ta review super extra mega giga sympa. Et effectivement la séparation des sexes pour les groupes est un point intéressant de cette fic (selon moi).

**tiffany shin :** sache qu'avec moi, tout est étonnant, rien n'est logique et, surtout, rien n'est impossible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : le match**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

Installé en milieu de table, entouré par ses coéquipiers, il réfléchissait à la stratégie, détaillant les sept joueuses de Gryffondor. Ces derniers temps, les deux équipes s'étaient beaucoup entraîné, occupant le terrain à tour de rôle, puisque Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne disputaient plus de matchs. Rogue n'avait cessé de leur réserver le terrain, mais McGonagall intervenait de temps en temps pour que Gryffondor puisse s'entraîner un peu.

_Weasley est une très bonne attrapeuse. J'ai toujours attrapé le Vif d'or avant elle, mais elle s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis notre dernier match. Je me demande ce que dirait Ron si je lui faisais une feinte… C'est une idée à creuser. Je lui demanderais tout à l'heure. Après tout, c'est sa sœur jumelle, et il y tient beaucoup, bien qu'il ne le montre que très rarement (à noël et à leur anniversaire, c'est tout)._

_Parvati Patil, Parkinson et Granger sont les poursuiveuses. Je dirais à Ron, le gardien de ne pas faire attention à Granger si elle lui fait du charme, comme à tous les gardiens. Sinon, elle va réussir à marquer, et après il s'en voudra et cassera tout dans la chambre. Il faudra aussi le retenir, sinon il voudra aller la voir et ça pourrait finir par un duel où il a toutes les chances de perdre._

_Padma Patil et Bulstrode sont les batteuses. De vraies coriaces, ces deux-là. Faudra faire attention à Bulstrode, elle frappe fort et peut faire beaucoup de dégâts quand elle veut. Je demanderais à Vincent et Gregory de les tenir à l'écart des Cognards, ce sera plus sûr._

D'un signe de la main, le brun fit signe à son équipe de le suivre dans les vestiaires, à côté du terrain. De son côté, la jeune Weasley faisait de même. Les équipes se croiseraient inévitablement au moment de franchir la porte.

-Tiens, voilà les gentilles petites Gryffondor qui prétendent pouvoir nous battre, commença Drago.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy, répliqua Granger en passant la porte sans le moindre regard pour le blond.

-Tu ferais mieux de garder ta salive pour autre chose, ajouta Parkinson avant de fermer la porte au nez des Serpentard qui, par excès de galanterie, avaient laissé les Gryffondor passer avant eux.

Vincent, qui marchait toujours sans regarder où il allait, se prit la porte dans la figue, poussa quelques jurons en ouvrant la porte et promis de le faire payer à Parkinson, acceptant l'aide proposée par Gregory.

_Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une chose que Vincent et Gregory n'ont pas fait ensembles ? Je ne crois pas…_

Les sept Serpentard entrèrent sur le terrain au moment où la porte des vestiaires de Gryffondor se fermait derrière la jeune rouquine. Chez les Serpentard régnait un véritable chaos, presque devenu une obligation pour pouvoir bien commencer le match par la suite.

-Vince, laisse pas traîner ta batte sur le banc ! s'exclama Ron après s'être assis dessus par mégarde.

-Drago, tu comptes rester longtemps torse nu ? Tout le monde est prêt sauf toi, remarqua Blaise.

Le blond regarda autour de lui avant d'enfiler rapidement une chemise blanche puis la robe verte de Quidditch.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous prêts, commença Harry en regardant tour à tour chaque membre de son équipe, je vais vous donner les consignes. Ron.

Le concerné sursauta légèrement, fixa un moment son capitaine l'air un peu perdu et compris enfin.

-Je sais, je ne dois pas faire attention à Granger, tu me l'as déjà dis cent fois.

-Mais tu t'es fait piégé cent fois, fit remarquer Theodore.

Ce dernier reçu un regard meurtrier du rouquin avant de se tourner vers le capitaine.

-Vince, Greg, je ne veux pas voir Bulstrode et Patil trop près des Cognards. Elles doivent les toucher le moins possible. Vous de devez pas avoir la moindre hésitation.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête en frappant machinalement leur main gauche avec leur batte, tenue dans la main droite, le regard déterminé.

-Theo, Drago, Blaise, comme d'habitude. Vous empêchez Granger, Patil et Parkinson de s'approcher des buts, surtout Granger, ajouta Harry en se tournant cette fois vers son gardien. Bien sûr, vous marquez le plus de buts possibles, vous connaissez les faiblesses de Brown, la gardienne, profitez-en. Et ne vous laissez pas piéger par elle…

Vincent et Gregory ricanèrent un instant. Si Ron avait quelques difficultés à rattraper le Souaffle quand Granger était dans les parages, Brown faisait des ravages parmi les poursuiveurs, et les trois Serpentard ne faisaient pas exception.

-Dis moi, Ron. Ça te dérange si j'abîme un peu ta sœur ? J'ai envie de tester une feinte…

-Pas de problème, mais n'y va pas trop fort quand même.

-Tu es peut-être un Serpentard, mais quand il s'agit de ta sœur, tu deviens un gentil petit Gryffondor, Ron, dit Theo en sortant, à la suite des deux batteurs.

Les sept Serpentard entrèrent sur le terrain, attendant que Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre et les joueuses de Gryffondor arrivent. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs balais, les pieds frôlant le sol, scrutant la foule. La marée verte et argent, formée par tous les Serpentard, criait de joie en voyant leurs idoles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ginny

-Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernière chance de battre les Serpentard. Ceux qui gagnent le match gagnent le Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et Serpentard la remporte depuis bien trop longtemps. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches de la Coupe, il faut se battre.

Tout en parlant, Ginny distribuait les tenues de Quidditch à ses coéquipières.

-Lavande, Hermione, je compte sur vous pour les déstabiliser, comme d'habitude. Millicent, Padma, n'hésitez pas avec le Cognard, je pense que Crabbe et Goyle voudront vous empêcher de vous en approcher, mais vous êtes plus légères et plus rapides qu'eux.

Tout en se préparant, elle donna ses consignes, plus précises et plus nombreuses que d'habitude, complétant les nouvelles stratégies afin de surprendre les adversaires.

Peu après, elles sortirent du vestiaires et virent les sept joueurs de Serpentard perchés sur leurs balais en train de discuter en frôlant le sol de leurs pieds. Au fond du terrain, Mrs Bibine arrivait.

-Cette rencontre doit être placée sous le signe du fair-play. Je ne veux aucune faute, que des bons joueurs.

Après cette courte tirade, elle fit signe aux joueurs de se mettre en place, pendant que les capitaines se serraient la main.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas aujourd'hui, Potter, fit Ginny en serrant la main du Serpentard, qui se retenait à grand peine d'écraser les doigts de la jeune fille.

-Vous non plus, ajouta froidement le jeune homme en enfourchant son balai pour prendre place.

Au coup de sifflet, les quatre balles décolèrent et les quatorze joueurs se mirent en mouvement sous l'œil attentif de l'arbitre. Ginny écoutait distraitement les commentaires de Luna.

_Mon frère semble faire de gros efforts pour résister à Hermione. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Par contre, Crabbe et Goyle semblent déterminés à empêcher Millicent et Padma de s'approcher des Cognards, c'est pas bon, ça. Ah, Nott a quelques difficultés avec Lavande, aux buts, c'est très bien._

Elle continua ainsi à observer le match tout en scrutant le terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or, que l'attrapeur adverse ne semblait pas avoir encore repéré.

-30 à 70 pour Gryffondor ! annonça Luna alors que Pansy venait de marquer un but.

Les trois quarts des gradins, portant des rosettes rouge et or, applaudis bruyamment à ce nouvel exploit. Tous savaient que l'équipe de Serpentard était constituée des meilleurs joueurs que Poudlard ait connu, ce qui transformait chaque but en exploit.

_On dirait que le gardien se relâche un peu. Il faut que Pansy, Hermione et Parvati continuent les attaques, elles ne doivent pas s'arrêter… Et ce foutu Vif d'or qui ne se montre toujours pas…_

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par un Cognard particulièrement agressif qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle devait bien avouer que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient améliorés. Ginny dû faire un tonneau pour éviter la balle et fut encouragée par la plupart de la gent masculine présente dans les gradins. Elle venait tout juste de se redresser qu'elle vit Potter amorcer une descente en piqué vers le sol.

_Oh non, pas le Vif d'or ! Pas maintenant ! En plus, c'est à l'autre bout du terrain. Tant pis, j'y vais._

La jeune rousse se pencha sur son balai et amorça une forte accélération. Heureusement, son adversaire n'utilisait pas toute la puissance de son balai. En cherchant frénétiquement le Vif d'or qui aurait dû être devant elle, la Gryffondor compris alors qu'elle venait de se faire piéger, et en beauté. Potter était toujours devant elle, à deux mètres à peine. Malgré la vitesse, il réussit à se redresser au dernier moment et à remonter en chandelle, tandis que Ginny se relevait désespérément, espérant ne pas s'écraser sur le sol. Par miracle, son balai se redressa et ses pieds frôlèrent le sol avant de remonter en chandelle. Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement et adressa un petit sourire à Potter, pour lui montrer qu'elle était indemne.

-C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Luna dans son mégaphone. Harry Potter a réussi une feinte de Wronski, mais Ginny Weasley a réussi à s'en sortir ! C'est incroyable !

La foule sifflait allègrement dans les gradins, saluant le double exploit. Potter semblait un peu déçu qu'elle s'en soit sortie indemne. D'un geste rageur, il frappa l'air de son poing avant de repartir à travers le terrain, cherchant la petite balle dorée.

_Ouf, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, mais j'ai eu chaud. Maintenant, il va falloir faire attention. Je vais voir si je peux l'avoir à son propre piège._

-Et 180 à 100 pour Serpentard ! annonça la jeune Serdaigle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ron

_Oulà, Harry va me tuer, il va dire que j'ai laissé passer trop de fois la balle, mais j'y peux rien si je ne résiste pas à Granger, elle est trop belle, surtout sur un balai. Et je crois que Drago est d'accord avec moi, vu comment il la matte pendant le match._

Le Souaffle étant loin de ses buts, le jeune rouquin en profita pour examiner les joueurs.

_En tout cas, Harry a fait une belle feinte, tout à l'heure. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché, ou heureusement, sinon ma sœur aurait été amochée. Et voilà, ils vont encore dire que je suis Gryffondor quand il s'agit de ma sœur, mais j'y peut rien. Je voudrais bien les y voir, moi. Oops, je vais devoir faire attention, moi. Les belles poursuiveuses de Gryffondor arrivent._

-Ginny Weasley semble avoir vu le Vif d'or ! s'écria Luna, toute excitée.

_Quoi ? Elle a vu… Ma sœur a vu le… Vas-y ! Attrape-le ! Euh, enfin, non, vas-y Harry ! Tu vas l'avoir ! Tu ne l'as jamais raté ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer, si ?_

Anxieusement, le jeune gardien suivait son meilleur ami et sa sœur à la poursuite d'un même point, mais il n'arrivait pas à repérer le Vif d'or.

_Euh, là, je crois que Ginny essaie de lui faire la feinte, comme Harry tout à l'heure. Vas-y Ginny ! Tu vas la réussir, la feinte ! Il va s'écraser par terre ! Euh, non, non Harry, ne t'écrase pas, en fait…_

Le rouquin ne semblait plus savoir lequel des deux encourager. Sa sœur, sa famille ? Son meilleur ami, sa maison ? Il ne savait plus, il était un peu perdu. Les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor en profitèrent pour marquer un but sous l'œil totalement indifférent du jeune homme.

_Ginny, remonte, tu vas t'écraser ! Remonte, mais remonte ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Remonte… Voilà, c'est ça, c'est bien. Maintenant, Harry, c'est à ton tour. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ! Remonte ! Tu vois pas qu'elle t'a fait une feinte ? Ce que tu peux être borné des fois… Tu vois bien qu'il est pas là, le Vif d'or…_

Parkinson marqua un nouveau but, que Ron ne vit même pas, concentré sur son meilleur ami et sa sœur.

_Voilà, enfin tu as compris, c'est pas trop tôt… Un peu plus et tu t'écrasais par terre. Oh non !_

Le rouquin semblait désespéré. Les deux attrapeurs s'étaient lancés à la poursuite l'un de l'autre, un petit éclat doré trois mètres devant.

_Non, non, ne venez pas par ici, non, non ! Partez ! Non, non !_

La petite balle dorée se dirigeait maintenant vers les buts de Serpentard que Ron surveillait _très attentivement_. Il semblait paralysé, les yeux passait du Vif d'or à Harry puis à Ginny. Il était incapable de bouger. Il vit sa sœur tendre le bras, les doigts à quelques centimètres de la balle volante… Puis Harry se pencha sur son balai pour une nouvelle accélération et se saisit brusquement de la minuscule balle, la main de la rouquine se referma sur celle de l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

_Non, non, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Non, non !_

Emportés par leur vitesse, les deux attrapeurs fonçaient vers le jeune Weasley, de plus en plus pâle. Harry se redressa brusquement, cherchant à freiner, mais il était trop près. Ginny, dans un acte désespéré, tenta de tourner vers la droite, poussant le Serpentard. Ils s'écartèrent au dernier moment, frôlant le gardien, aussi pâle que les quelques nuages blancs qui flottaient dans le ciel.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah ! ne put s'empêcher de crier le Serpentard en se sentant glisser de son balai.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit sa sœur lâcher la main d'Harry, se pencher pour accélérer au maximum et se diriger vers lui. Elle le rattrapa à moins de deux mètres du sol et l'attrapa de justesse par le col de sa robe de Quidditch, après une descente vertigineuse de près de quatorze mètres.

_Ouf, je suis pas mort…_

Il releva la tête pour voir sa sœur à qui il adressa un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne le pose doucement sur le sol, encore chancelant.

-Merci, Ginny, murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Blaise

La foule applaudis encore plus bruyamment devant les deux nouveaux exploits des deux attrapeurs. Luna dû crier dans son mégaphone pour couvrir le tumulte et annoncer le résultat, 300 points partout.

_Harry nous a demandé d'aller au vestiaire, Pomfresh n'a accepter que deux personnes pour accompagner Ron à l'infirmerie. Il y a été, avec la sœur jumelle. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire, il voulait absolument qu'on gagne, mais on a fait égalité, et encore, parce qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or. Je crois qu'on aura droit à un sacré savon, ce soir. Je pourrais même pas aller voir Nath dans son dortoir cette nuit, elle va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le chapitre 2 arrivera… quand il sera prêt. Lundi, c'est ma rentrée et je serais interne du lundi au vendredi. De plus, le samedi après-midi, je ne suis jamais là, je n'aurais donc plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. Promis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please !

lilly.malefoy


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

Comme promis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Voici venue la fin de la scolarité à Poudlard. J'espère que la longueur du chapitre vous conviendra (il est pas trop court, c'est bon ? lol). Vu la longueur des chapitres, je mettrais du temps à les poster (de plus, je ne peux écrire que le week-end puisque je suis interne).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RARs :**

**sahada :** j'avais envie de faire original, de sortir un peu de tout ce qui avait déjà été écrit.

**axelanderya :** vive la suite ! Ça tombe bien, elle arrive, juste en dessous, là.

florine : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, la suite tant attendue arrive enfin ! Et puis, ce n'est pas que je vous oublie, mais c'est que je veux écrire de longs chapitres et que je suis interne.

virg05 : merci pour ton SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIAL soutien, lol. Voici la suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : fin de Poudlard**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ron

_Oulà, ma tête, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne, moi ! Et puis, je suis où, là ?_

Le rouquin se redressa en papillonnant des paupières, essayant de faire le point. Il était dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh debout à côté. Harry et Ginny semblaient inquiets pour lui.

_Quoi ? Harry et Ginny dans la même pièce ? Mais, c'est pas possible ! Harry la laisse tranquille parce que c'est ma sœur, et d'habitude, Ginny ne se gêne pas pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, elle peut être terrible quand elle veut. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et je suis où d'abord ?_

Avec une expression stupide digne de Vincent et Gregory, Ron examina la pièce, essayant de savoir où il était, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se tourna alors vers son ami qui retenait à grand peine un fou rire sous le regard meurtrier de la rouquine.

-Ron, tu es à l'infirmerie, expliqua sa sœur. À la fin du match, tu es tombé de ton balai et tu t'es évanoui.

Comme un éclair, tout lui revint en mémoire. Harry et Ginny fonçant, Harry et Ginny faisant une feinte de Wronski, Harry et Ginny remontant pour poursuivre le Vif d'or, le Vif d'or qui se dirigeait vers lui, Harry et Ginny allant vers lui à une vitesse folle, Harry attrapant le Vif d'or, Ginny attrapant la main d'Harry au lieu du Vif d'or, Harry tentant de freiner, Ginny poussant Harry pour éviter l'impact, puis la chute et plus rien.

-Je… Je… Qui a gagné ? balbutia le jeune Weasley.

Ginny lui expliqua que le match s'était fini sur une égalité. On avait du mal à comprendre se qu'elle disait entre deux fous rires, maugréant contre sa passion débordante pour le Quidditch. Harry se joignit à son rire, mais lui se moquait de l'expression ahurie de son ami, qui décida de bouder, détestant qu'on se moque de lui.

_Pff, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, aujourd'hui ? Harry va être d'une humeur massacrante, ce soir, on n'a même pas gagné. Et il va falloir supporter Blaise toute la soirée, il va râler parce qu'il ne pourra pas aller voir Nath. En plus, je suis sûr qu'Harry va me dire que je me suis laissé avoir par Granger. C'est pas faux, d'accord, mais quand même ! C'est pas une raison pour me le reprocher ! Je voudrais bien l'y voir, moi. Après, il dira à Drago, Theo et Blaise que Brown les a piégés aux buts, qu'ils se sont faits avoir comme des bleus alors que ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est dans l'équipe et qu'ils devraient avoir l'habitude… Avec tout ça, ma soirée est gâchée. La fête sera moins bien parce qu'on n'a pas gagné…_

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'entrouvre pour laisser apparaître cinq Serpentard, les cheveux encore humides de la douche après le match. Tous semblant inquiets pour leur ami. Harry se décide d'aller les rejoindre et d'attendre dans le couloir que la sœur reparte. La porte se referme silencieusement, laissant les deux Weasley seuls, Mrs Pomfresh est dans son bureau.

-Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, Ron. Quelle idée aussi, de tomber du balai, comme ça… commença Ginny.

-Je voudrais t'y voir avec deux attrapeurs qui te foncent dessus… répliqua son frère la mine sombre.

-Que dira maman quand elle saura que tu es tombé de ton balai ?

-Elle dira rien, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il n'y a plus que toi qui me parle dans la famille. Les autres n'acceptent pas le fait que je sois à Serpentard et en plus ami avec Drago. Nos parents se détestent. Par contre, maman était contente quand Harry est venu à la maison, avant qu'on parte chez Blaise, cet été. Le célèbre Harry Potter à la maison ! Son fils est ami avec le célèbre Harry Potter !

-Ne dis pas ça, Ron. Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime tous…

-Vous avez de drôles de manières de le montrer, alors. Pour le fait que je ne sois pas à Gryffondor vous dérange autant ? Je suis toujours le même ! Je suis toujours Ronald Weasley, ton frère jumeau, le petit frère de Fred, George, Percy, Bill et Charlie, le fils cadet de Molly et Arthur Weasley ! Ce n'est pas la maison qui change la personne. Le Choixpeau choisit la maison en fonction de la personne. Je n'ai pas changé !

Ginny resta un moment silencieuse, ne sachant que dire devant l'accès de colère de son frère. Elle le comprenait un peu, il se sentait rejeté par toute sa famille, qui ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait parce qu'il était à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor comme tous les Weasley avant lui. En plus, les Malefoy et les Weasley se haïssent depuis des générations et voilà que son frère était ami avec un Malefoy. Il y avait de quoi perturber la famille.

-Je crois que tes amis veulent te voir, Ron. Je vais y aller.

-Non, dis leur plutôt que je les verrais ce soir au dîner, je vais me reposer un peu.

-OK, conclut la rouquine en s'éloignant du lit après avoir embrassé son frère.

_J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression que je suis coupé en deux. D'un côté, il y a ma sœur Ginny, ma famille et Gryffondor, de l'autre, il y a mes amis et Serpentard… Que faire ! Je ne peux même pas concilier les deux, c'est impossible ! Ils se haïssent depuis tellement de temps… Heureusement que Ginny continue à venir me voir, même si je suis à Serpentard et elle à Gryffondor… Sans elle, je crois que je ne tiendrais pas, j'aurais déjà craqué. Je vais attendre ici jusqu'au dîner et j'irais à la fête avec les Serpentard. Je pense que Blaise et Drago auront été cherché des confiseries à la cuisine et qu'Harry aura été chercher de l'alcool à Pré-au-Lard, comme d'habitude. On fera la fête, on finira tous avec une fille dans notre lit, peut-être Blaise aussi, pour remplacer Nath qu'il devait aller voir. J'espère qu'Harry voudra bien qu'il y aille, même si on n'a pas gagné…_

Après maintes réflexions, le jeune Weasley s'endormit paisiblement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ginny

La rouge et or referma la porte de l'infirmerie, prenant bien soin d'empêcher les six Serpentard d'entrer.

-Allez, Weasley, laisse nous passer ! s'impatienta Crabbe.

-Non, je ne vous laisserais pas passer. Ron va se reposer jusqu'au dîner, il a envie d'être seul, répliqua Ginny.

-Pff, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas nous voir ? C'est la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup ! s'exclama Goyle.

-Il y a un début à tout… ajouta la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs, plantant les six garçons devant la porte.

_J'aime pas voir Ron comme ça. C'est peut-être un Serpentard, mais c'est mon frère, je l'aime, je n'y peux rien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur. Et là, le voir tiraillé entre la famille et ses amis, ça me torture presque autant que lui. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose et je crois que j'ai une petite idée…_

Remontant dans son dortoir, elle prétexta une grosse fatigue pour ne pas participer à la fête. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait insonorisé la salle, sinon McGonagall serait déjà là.

_Je vais devoir faire quelques petits sacrifices, mais c'est pour mon frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état là. Je sais que début juillet, maman organisera une fête pour les ASPICs qu'on viendra de passer et, je l'espère, de réussir. Elle veut inviter Hermione, Parvati, Padma et Lavande. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire accepter Pansy et Millicent, mais finalement, elles pourront venir. Par contre, elle refuse que Ron invite ses amis. Pour lui faire retrouver le sourire et qu'il comprenne que la famille l'aime quand même, il faudrait que Potter, Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle puissent venir à la maison pour la fête. Sinon, Ron fera la tête et ça donnera à maman encore moins envie de faire des efforts pour lui. C'est un cercle vicieux, que je dois casser._

La rouge et or se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin avec la ferme intention d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère pour tenter de laisser les amis de Ron venir à la maison. Ce serait difficile, mais elle devait réussir, elle le devait pour son frère. Dans sa lettre, elle raconta la chute de Ron, avec le moins de détails possible et d'une manière rassurante sur son état, puis elle parla de ses inquiétudes et enfin de la fête pour les ASPICs où elle voulait que son frère puisse inviter ses amis qui, après tout, passaient aussi leurs examens.

Une semaine plus tard, elle reçut la réponse de sa mère qui, à sa grande surprise, était favorable. Restait maintenant à l'annoncer à son frère pour qu'il invite ses amis pour cette petite fête.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

_Ça fait une semaine que le match est passé. Ron va bien, mais il continue à faire la tête, sa sœur semble s'inquiéter pour lui… Blaise était content quand je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller voir Nath, il en a presque sauté de joie. Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui a reçu un cadeau de noël avec plusieurs mois d'avance. Je dois bien avouer que pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'idée de l'empêcher d'y aller, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'attirer ses foudres, surtout qu'ils ont cassé le lendemain. C'est dommage, ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais bon. Depuis, il l'a remplacée par Cathy, une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Ça m'étonnera toujours toutes ces filles qui nous tournent autour, prêtes à nous sauter dans les bras._

Le brun se leva de son canapé et attrapa une poignée de bonbons qu'il lança à ses camarades. Ils étaient assis à côté du feu de cheminée, comme tous les soirs quand ils avaient fini leurs devoirs.

_Ah, vu l'heure, Drago ne va pas tarder à aller rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête dans un recoin du château… Blaise, lui, il hésite encore à aller en fraude dans le dortoir des Serdaigle pour rejoindre Cathy, mais je vois bien qu'il en meurt d'envie. Theo est allongé par terre, en train de s'amuser à envoyer des bonbons en l'air pour les rattraper dans sa bouche, mais ce n'est pas encore un champion pour ça. Vince et Greg regardent un dépliant sur la cité scolaire où on va aller, tous les sept, en septembre. La meilleure d'Europe, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Ron est nerveux ce soir. Il a parlé avec sa sœur tout à l'heure, après le dîner, et depuis il est nerveux, mais il a l'air beaucoup moins triste qu'avant. Tant mieux. Moi, je feuillette un magazine de Quidditch. Notre équipe préférée est en tête du Championnat, c'est bien._

Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, Drago se leva, saisit sa cape et s'en couvrit après un signe de main à ses amis.

-Tu dors au dortoir cette nuit ou pas ? demanda Theo, après avoir réussit à attraper un bonbon bleu.

-Je… Je sais pas. Blaise, tu veux aller voir Cathy ce soir, ou pas ? Je pense que ça lui fera une bonne surprise…

-Ouais, bouge pas, je prend ma cape et j'arrive.

-Tenez les gars, vous allez en avoir besoin, Rusard est dans le coin ! s'exclama Harry en leur envoyant la carte du Maraudeur.

-Merci, Harry, dit Drago en se saisissant du parchemin.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme d'habitude, Theo se goinfrant de bonbons couché par terre, Greg et Vince lisant les dépliants de la cité scolaire comme s'ils cherchaient à les apprendre par cœur, Ron semblait de plus en plus nerveux, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou lui donne une lettre, malgré l'heure tardive. En la lisant, il se décontracta et partit se coucher. Harry haussa un sourcil en le voyant partir puis se décida à aller voir la Serpentard de sixième année qui ne cessait de le regarder depuis un bon moment.

-Salut ! Dis moi, t'aurais pas une plume à me prêter ? J'ai cassé la mienne et j'ai pas encore pu en racheter.

La jeune brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant que le garçon de ses rêves était venu lui parler, à elle. Pour avoir une plume, certes, mais elle était convaincue que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir lui parler.

-Bi… Bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle en fouillant frénétiquement son sac. Tiens, Harry.

-Merci, dit-il en se saisissant de la plume, prenant bien soin d'effleurer la main de la jeune sorcière qui frissonna à ce contact. Si tu en as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir la chercher, je serais dans ma chambre.

Harry s'éloigna après un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle conquête. Il était sûr que le soir même, elle viendrait la chercher, mais elle avait encore le temps. Après tout, il n'était que 22h30, autant dire qu'il était tôt.

_Et voilà une proie facile. J'aime pas quand c'est trop facile. Faudra que je songe à faire plus compliqué. De toute façon, ça doit être l'une des dernières Serpentard. Après, je m'attaquerais à une Gryffondor, ça résiste plus, d'après Blaise et Drago. Je verrais bien._

En effet, la jeune Serpentard passa dans la chambre peu avant minuit, après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul. Elle n'en sortit qu'au petit matin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ron

_Hier après-midi, Ginny m'a dit que maman m'enverrait un hibou avec une bonne nouvelle. Je l'ai reçu après que Drago et Blaise soient partis. Elle veut que j'invite mes amis pour fêter nos ASPICs début juillet. Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. À mon avis, c'est grâce à Ginny, faudra que je lui demande. Demain, je demanderais aux gars s'ils peuvent venir, j'espère. Ce serait bien, y a que Harry qui est passé à la maison, juste le temps du déjeuner, avant qu'on parte chez Blaise, je crois. Tout à l'heure, quand Harry est venu se coucher, il m'a demandé de me faire discret, il allait sûrement avoir de la visite. Effectivement, Amanda, une Serpentard de sixième année est venue le voir, elle est restée pendant cinq à six heures. Et voilà une nouvelle conquête pour lui, elle avait l'air facile, celle-là._

Pendant la journée, Ron chercha à accoster sa sœur pour la remercier à propos de la fête où il pourrait inviter ses amis. Il ne réussit que juste avant le dîner, en passant la porte.

Le soir, alors qu'il venait de s'installer devant le feu avec ses amis, Ron se décida enfin à leur parler.

-Euh, les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Greg et Vince levèrent la tête de leur livre de Quidditch, Theo tourna brusquement la tête, le bonbon qu'il venait de lancer atterrit dans son oreille, Blaise reposa la photo de Cathy, Drago posa sa plume, interrompant son devoir de potion, Harry tourna la tête, Amanda assise sur ses genoux. D'un signe, il lui fit comprendre de les laisser et qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, Ron s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

-Cette année, ma mère organise une fête pour les ASPICs, et elle aimerait savoir si vous pouvez venir.

Il se tut, légèrement anxieux.

-Ron, ta mère, une Weasley, voudrait que moi, un Malefoy, vienne pour une fête ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, Drago.

-Je pense que je pourrais venir, les Dursley seront contents de se débarrasser de moi plus tôt que prévu.

-Donc, Harry, tu peux venir.

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi !

-C'est pas que je veux pas venir, Ron, bien au contraire, mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas. Mon père ne sera pas d'accord, dit Drago d'une voix triste.

-T'as qu'à lui dire que tu viens à la maison, avec Vince et Greg. Comme ça, on y ira tous les quatre. Je suis sûr que ma mère ne dira rien, dit Blaise en regardant ses trois camarades.

-OK, ça marche, firent Drago, Vince et Greg d'une même voix.

-Et toi, Theo ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde viendrait sauf moi…

-Donc, vous venez tous. Parfait ! s'exclama Ron en frappant ses genoux de ses mains pour se lever. Je reviens, j'envoie un hibou à ma mère pour lui dire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le rouquin revint. Theo avait recommencé à se goinfrer de bonbons, Vince et Greg s'étaient replongés dans la lecture, Harry surveillait du coin de l'œil Amanda en train de se faire draguer par un certain Malcolm, Drago avait repris son devoir de potion et Blaise contemplait la photo d'une jeune Serdaigle.

-Par contre, les gars, je dois vous dire autre chose.

Theo se redressa brusquement, recevant un bonbon vert dans l'œil, Vince et Greg reposèrent leur livre, Harry se tourna vers son ami, Drago reposa sa plume, l'air un peu énervé et Blaise rangea la photo dans sa poche de jean.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, Ginny est ma sœur jumelle…

Les six autres Serpentard hochèrent la tête.

-Donc, elle peut inviter des amis, elle aussi…

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part des six garçons.

-Ce qui veut dire que Ginny invitera… commença Ron en regardant ses amis, Granger, les Patil, Brown, Parkinson et Bulstrode.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les six vert et argent d'une même voix.

-Oui, vous m'avez très bien entendu.

-Je… Je refuse que la Sang-de-Bourbe, rat de bibliothèque, Granger soit là ! s'exclama Drago en cassant sa plume entre ses doigts.

-Désolé Ron, mais je ne peux plus voir Padma Patil en peinture depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé un Cognard en pleine tête pendant le match l'année dernière, ajouta Vince.

-Je ne digère toujours pas la bosse que Brown m'a fait la semaine dernière en renvoyant le Souaffle hors des buts, fit Blaise en se frottant le crâne.

-Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à revoir Bulstrode, surtout après Poudlard, en sachant qu'elle m'a à moitié ridiculisé hier, dit Greg la mine sombre.

-Je suis allergique aux poils de chien, et il me semble que Parkinson est un bouledogue, marmonna Harry en éternuant.

-Et moi, je déteste les petites indiennes qui se croient tout permis, râla Theo.

Ron semblait un peu déçu face à la réaction de ses amis, mais ils ajoutèrent bien vite :

-Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de venir, Ron !

-Ouf, soupira Ron, visiblement soulagé. Et bien, nous allons fêter ça !

Il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre dans la chambre, où les attendait une grosse bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Hermione

_Hier, Ginny nous a dit que les six imbéciles de Serpentard amis de son frère seraient là pour la fête début juillet. En plus, elle nous a dit que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils pouvaient venir. Elle a réussi à convaincre sa mère de les laisser venir, pour éviter que son frère fasse tout le temps la tête, ce qu'elle ne supporte pas. Par contre, à la première remarque de Malefoy, je lui fait la tête au carré et il le sentira passer. C'est lui qui s'acharne le plus contre moi, et je sens que je vais finir par craquer. Ça fait presque sept ans que ça dure, et ça commence à bien faire._

La jeune fille sortit de la bibliothèque, où elle avait passé l'après-midi à réviser pour ses ASPICs, pour rejoindre ses amies à la salle commune. Ginny était plongée dans un livre de métamorphose, exécutant quelques sortilèges afin de vérifier qu'elle les avait bien compris. Lavande travaillait sur la rédaction que Rogue avait demandé, sur les différents antidotes. Parvati et Padma révisaient les différents sorts appris en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pansy venait de sortir son livre de botanique afin de compléter ses notes. Millicent relisait pour la énième fois son livre de sortilèges et enchantements, ayant peur de tout oublier. Les six Gryffondor levèrent la tête en voyant leur amie arriver après sa séance de révisions intensives à la bibliothèque.

-Vous voulez aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi, les filles ? demanda Lavande en rangeant son rouleau de parchemin. Ça nous ferait du bien de sortir un peu du château.

-Tant qu'on ne croise pas ces stupides Serpentard, ça me va, dit Parvati en posant sa baguette sur la table.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, on y va, décréta Lavande en se levant. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure ?

Lavande sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans son dortoir, n'ayant cure de l'avis de ses amies. Celles-ci soupirèrent puis se séparèrent afin de se préparer. Hermione enfila une jupe verte ainsi qu'un haut jaune et orange, gardant son habitude de petite fille pour les tenues colorées pour les beaux jours. Elle hésita ensuite pour la coiffure, entre garder ses bouclettes et lisser ses cheveux, ce qui, évidemment, est d'une importance capitale. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle avait finalement opté pour un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et volaient au gré du léger vent de cette fin mai.

Pendant le trajet, les sept amies discutèrent de leur sujet favori, les garçons. Aucune d'elle n'avait actuellement de copains, et ne cherchaient à tout prix à en avoir le plus possible. Elles prenaient leur temps, prenaient ce qui venait et parlaient beaucoup.

Hermione, comme elle l'avait déjà répété plein de fois, dix milles selon elle, ne s'intéresserait pas aux garçons avant d'avoir passé ses ASPICs, qu'elle souhaitait réussir, ce dont personne ne doutait. Lavande n'avait eu que trois ou quatre copains, mais elle était restée longtemps avec eux, contrairement à Pansy qui ne passait que rarement plus de trois semaines, voir quatre au grand maximum, avec chacun d'eux, ce qui lui faisait une dizaine d'ex depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Elles parcoururent le village en long, en large et en travers, entrant dans presque toutes les boutiques, faisant demi-tour parce que l'une d'elle avait oublié quelque chose, évitant les Serpentard, elles discutaient au passage avec quelques amies des autres maisons qu'elles croisaient rarement.

_J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas ces imbéciles de Serpentard… On a passé une bonne journée jusqu'à maintenant et il suffirait qu'ils viennent pour que toute ma journée soit gâchée en trente secondes à peine. Un vrai record !_

Une fois leurs achats faits, elles s'achetèrent quelques bièraubeurres et s'installèrent sur un coin de pelouse du village afin de discuter tranquillement avant de retourner aux révisions intensives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Blaise

_Depuis que Ron nous a annoncé que sa sœur avait aussi invité ses amies de Gryffondor pour fêter les ASPICs chez eux, je regrette un peu d'avoir accepté de venir. Quoique, en réfléchissant bien, je pense que ce sera une bonne journée. D'abord, on fera la fête pour les ASPICs dont on viendra de se débarrasser (une bonne chose) et j'espère qu'il aura réussi à amener chez lui un peu de Whisky-Pur-Feu, mais d'après ce qu'il nous a dit sur sa mère, si elle est là, ce sera impossible. Dommage. Heureusement, après, il nous reste les sept Gryffondor à embêter, comme on adore le faire depuis bientôt sept ans._

Le jeune italien se leva et suivit ses camarades vers la sortie du château. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de cette dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire une pause dans leurs révisions, pas très intensives, mais suffisantes pour avoir la moyenne.

-Drago, t'as vu qui est là ? demanda Vince en pointant la pelouse du parc de Pré-au-Lard.

Blaise tourna la tête et aperçut les sept Gryffondors assises sur l'herbe, en train de discuter en feuilletant des magazines. Elles ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, alors qu'ils ne se faisaient vraiment pas discrets.

-Ouais, on va aller les faire bouger un peu, on va s'amuser, répondit le blond en se frottant les mains, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

Il s'avança, suivi par ses amis, et se planta debout devant les rouge et or, leur faisant de l'ombre, les poings sur les hanches et une expressions hautaine sur le visage.

_Oulà, j'aimerais pas être à leur place quand Drago est comme ça, ça peut faire mal…_

-Alors, vous révisez pas ? Faites attention, vous allez rater vos ASPICs si vous continuez comme ça… commença Harry.

-Au moins, nous, on révise, répliqua Parkinson en le regardant dans les yeux un court instant, incapable de soutenir son regard.

-Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous ne saviez que travailler, surtout toi, Granger ! s'exclama Theo.

-Et toi, tu connais le mot "travail" ? Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, fit Padma Patil en fixant le jeune homme.

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai pas fini de t'étonner, Patil, ajouta Theo en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Ils se fixèrent comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Parvati Patil donne un coup de coude à sa sœur jumelle. La joute verbale continua un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Ginny Weasley demande à son frère de partir avec ses amis, ce qu'il fit après avoir essayé de marchander.

_Je me demande ce que Theo a depuis tout à l'heure. Il reste muet depuis qu'on est reparti du parc de Pré-au-Lard. Il est un peu bizarre. Des fois, il sourit comme ça, sans raison, il a le regard rêveur, il ne suit pas les conversations, n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit… Il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, le Theo._

Les sept garçons repartirent tranquillement en direction du château, afin de se replonger un bref instant dans les révisions. Une fois dans leur salle commune, ils virèrent sans ménagement les quelques élèves qui avaient eu l'audace de prendre leur place favorite, presque attitrée. Après ce "ménage", ils s'installèrent selon leurs habitudes. Harry et Drago s'affalèrent dans les deux fauteuils au coin du feu. La tête sur un accoudoir, les jambes sur le second, ils posèrent en pile leurs notes sur parchemin et leurs livres de cours. Ron, Blaise, Vince et Greg occupaient les deux canapés deux places situés entre les fauteuils de Drago et Harry. À moitié assis, à moitié couchés, ils relisaient leurs notes des sept années de cours à Poudlard. Au milieu, Theo était allongé par terre, un coussin sous la tête en guise d'oreiller, il feuilletait son livre de potion. Régulièrement, il envoyait un bonbon en l'air dans l'intention de le rattraper, mais il ratait à chaque fois sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

_Oulà, il m'inquiète vraiment Theo. D'habitude, il ne rate pas les bonbons, ou très rarement, alors que ce soir, il les rate tous. Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, quand on a été voir les Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Padma Patil. C'est depuis qu'ils se sont regardés tout à l'heure qu'il est dans les nuages, la tête ailleurs. Va falloir que j'éclaircisse tout ça._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Padma

_Tout à l'heure, quand les Serpentard sont passés, Nott avait l'air bizarre, pas comme d'habitude. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur inhabituelle chez lui, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir. De toute façon, les ASPICs commencent dans deux jours, il vaut mieux oublier ça. On a les potions en premier, et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon point fort. Je vais devoir travailler là dessus._

À côté de la jeune indienne, Hermione avait sortit ses affaires de cours pour réviser, prêtant ses notes et ses livres à ses amies. Padma saisit le livre et la pile de parchemin sur les potions, espérant peut-être trouver la recette miracle qui lui assurerait la réussite pour son ASPIC. Mais elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur l'écriture ronde d'Hermione, de se plonger sur le mode de préparation du Polynectar, rien à faire. Les yeux de Nott lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, avec son sourire et sa dernière phrase "dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai pas fini de t'étonner, Patil". Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc bien pu vouloir dire ?

_Apparemment, il a l'intention de m'étonner, mais comment ? Ce n'est qu'un Serpentard odieux, qui se croit supérieur aux autres, mauvais. Il travaille à peine, mais il a quand même la moyenne, et il se croit tout permis depuis qu'il a aidé Potter à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Bon, d'accord, je dois bien avouer que physiquement, ça va, même s'il est loin derrière ses amis Potter, Malefoy, Weasley et Zabini, mais il est pas mal dans son genre._

Perdue dans ses pensées, Padma oublia de répondre à sa sœur qui la regarda un instant les sourcils levés avant de hausser les épaules.

_C'est vrai qu'avec ses longs cheveux blond foncé, il est pas mal. Et en plus, ses yeux marron avec des taches dorées sont beaux._

La jeune rouge et or sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu.

_Euh, est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, je ne serais pas en train de dire que je trouve Theodore Nott mignon ?_

Elle secoua la tête, espérant faire sortir cette idée saugrenue, elle prit ensuite le premier parchemin qu'elle trouva et commença à le lire, pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait lu une bonne dizaine de fois la même phrase sans rien retenir, si ce n'est le premier mot.

-Euh, Padma, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta sa jumelle.

-Oui, oui, Pansy, ça va.

Ses amies n'avaient pas l'air convaincues, surtout en entendant Padma confondre Parvati et Pansy, qui ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Drago

-Aïe, Theo ! Non mais t'es malade ? s'exclama Blaise, assis derrière lui.

Il venait de recevoir le bonbon violet de Theo sur le front. Celui-ci semblait toujours dans les nuages et n'avait apparemment pas entendu les protestations de Blaise, alors qu'il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que toute la salle commune l'entende.

_Euh, vous êtes sûrs que c'est le même Theo que ce matin ? J'en suis pas sûr, moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous l'a changé. Tout à l'heure, quand on croisera les Gryffondor "par hasard", je vérifierai quelque chose… J'ai bien l'impression qu'il est tombé amoureux, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il se vantait de ne jamais être tombé amoureux._

-Ron, tu peux me passer ton dernier magazine de potion, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry sans lever la tête de ses notes. Il me manque quelque chose dans les cours de Rogue.

-Bien sûr, Harry ! répondit le rouquin en le lui envoyant dans la figure avec un petit sourire.

-Eh ! Je t'ai demandé de me le passer ! Pas de me le jeter à la figure ! protesta le brun en se redressant.

L'incident resta clos, mais Ron savait qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié et qu'il risquait de lui rendre la pareille au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

Le lendemain, le calme régnait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry, préfet-en-chef, lançait des regards meurtriers à celui qui se risquait à déranger les révisions des cinquième et des septième année. Il lui avait suffit de cinq minutes pour qu'on puisse entendre les mouches voler, même si elles étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était un record de calme dans l'histoire de la salle commune des vert et argent. Les élèves marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, communiquaient en écrivant des mots sur parchemins qu'ils s'envoyaient ensuite, grâce à une formule magique, sous forme d'avion de papier.

Theo envoya de nouveau un bonbon vert en l'air et, pour la première fois depuis la veille, il réussit à le rattraper. Il était tellement surpris de l'avoir eu qu'il s'étrangla à moitié avec, obligeant Drago à lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à décoincer la friandise.

_J'espère que demain, quand on sera dans la Grande Salle pour passer l'ASPIC de potion, Theo ne sera pas trop près de Padma Patil, sinon c'est le zéro assuré pour lui. On va devoir le surveiller si on veut qu'il réussisse ses examens._

Peu après, Theo se leva pour aller prendre une douche, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé aussi tôt. Drago en profita pour faire signe à ses amis.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre, ces derniers temps, Theo ?

-Si, depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je crois que ça ne lui a pas réussi, fit Vince en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête posée sur ses mains.

-En fait, commença Drago, je crois qu'il est…

-Amoureux de Padma Patil, compléta Blaise à voix basse.

Les quatre autres garçons se redressèrent brusquement de leurs sièges respectifs et écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Vous… Vous êtes sûrs ? balbutia Ron.

-C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre, quand on a vu les Gryffondor à Pré-au-Lard. Et après, dès qu'on les croisait dans le château, il devenait muet comme une carpe, alors que d'habitude, il est assez bavard, dit Harry en s'étirant.

Les garçons discutèrent encore un moment, mettant au point un plan pour empêcher leur ami de se retrouver trop près de la jeune indienne tant que les ASPICs ne seraient pas passés. Ensuite, ils aviseraient. Ils devaient bien avouer qu'il ne voyait pas ce "coup de foudre" d'un bon œil, étant donné que Theo était un Serpentard pur et dur et Padma Patil une gentille Gryffondor. Ils espéraient qu'une fois les examens passés, Theo oublierait bien vite la jeune fille pour se tourner vers une Serpentard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Millicent

Millicent attacha soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds avant de commencer à lire la recette de la potion qu'elle devait préparer pour son ASPIC. Le véritaserum était une potion assez complexe et difficile à réaliser. La première fois qu'elle avait eu à la préparer, en sixième année pendant les cours de potions, elle avait été loin du résultat attendu. Mais, depuis, elle avait beaucoup travaillé et progressé.

Après avoir mis les premiers ingrédients dans son chaudron, elle devait laisser la mixture au bord de l'ébullition pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle en profita pour observer les autres candidats.

Au premier rang, Hermione mélangeait consciencieusement le liquide avec sa louche, quelques volutes de fumée gris clair s'en échappait. À côté, Malefoy coupait ses racines avec application, la langue passée entre ses dents. Un peu plus loin, Potter pilait son scarabée avec de rapides gestes. Les deux Serpentard semblaient avoir fait ça toute leur vie tellement leurs gestes étaient précis. Juste derrière Hermione, les deux jumelles Patil relisaient leur parchemin de consignes, un air perdu au visage.

_Maintenant, l'étape la plus délicate. Il faut verser la quantité de bile de tatou qui rendra la potion transparente. Un petit peu plus ou un petit peu moins, et la potion est ratée._

Inspirant un grand coup, elle saisit le flacon et fit couler le liquide goutte à goutte dans son chaudron, jusqu'à obtenir la transparence de la potion. À côté d'elle, Zabini ajoutait une queue de rat dans sa potion, faisant sortir un léger panache de fumée noire. Il semblait s'en tirer plutôt bien. Le frère de Ginny par contre semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Sa potion était verte alors qu'elle aurait dû être bleue à ce stade de préparation. Ginny, installée derrière son frère, agitait une potion d'un bleu vif, presque électrique.

_Oulà là là ! Je vais jamais réussir ma potion, moi ! Je suis nulle pour ça ! Je préfère la botanique ! Je vais me taper une sale note, je le sens bien !_

Millicent désespérait peu à peu lorsque deux petites explosions retentirent dans la pièce. Crabbe et Goyle avaient dû mettre une queue de rat de trop dans leur potion, ce qui avait provoqué l'explosion. Heureusement que Neville Longdubat n'avait pas gardé les potions pour les ASPICs, sinon son chaudron aurait explosé depuis un bon moment.

Sous une fenêtre, contre le mur de gauche, Lavande essayait de raviver le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre. En quelques coups de baguette, le feu ronflait à nouveau, mais il était maintenant trop fort. Deux rangées plus loin, Pansy regardait son flacon de bave de crapaud avec un air dégoûté avant d'en verser un peu dans sa potion.

Millicent se pencha au-dessus de son chaudron et y ajouta une patte de lapin, provoquant quelques volutes de fumée gris foncé qui la firent tousser, les larmes aux yeux.

_Règle n°1, ne jamais se pencher au-dessus d'un chaudron. J'avais oublié. Ça fait quand même presque sept ans que Rogue nous l'a dit…_

Juste devant elle, Nott mélangeait sa potion, l'air un peu rêveur en regardant par la fenêtre par laquelle on entendait quelques oiseaux chanter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Theodore

_Ouf, on a enfin fini les potions. Ce matin, c'était la pratique, et cet après-midi, la théorie._

Il suivit distraitement ses amis, entendant à peine les commentaires faits sur les épreuves.

-C'était du gâteau, le véritaserum de ce matin, commenta Drago en sortant son sujet sur parchemin. C'était trop facile.

Les sept jeunes Serpentard s'installèrent sous un saule pleureur, au bord du lac. Ron et Theo enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes afin de tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

Harry, Drago et Blaise plièrent des bateaux avec des parchemins et entreprirent de faire une course à travers le lac. Les bouts de parchemins attaquaient bravement les vaguelettes que Vince et Greg créaient en nageant. Ils ne purent déterminer le vainqueur, les trois bateaux ayant coulé sous une vague trop forte, due au plongeon de Vince.

Theo, les pieds toujours dans l'eau, se coucha sur le sable et observa le ciel en soupirant.

_On est bien, ici. Les oiseaux chantent, il fait beau, le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des éclats de voix. Sept jeunes filles de Gryffondor arrivaient en parlant des ASPICs de potion de la journée et des ASPICs de botanique du lendemain.

-Franchement, je préfère la botanique aux potions, fit Bulstrode en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe non loin des Serpentard.

-Je suis sûre que j'ai raté ma potion, ce matin, ajouta Padma Patil.

Le cœur de Theo manqua un battement en entendant cette voix. Il se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage rose, il nageait en plein bonheur. Entendre cette voix suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête.

_On est vraiment bien, ici. Il fait bleu, le ciel brille, le soleil chante, les oiseaux…_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant un oiseau au magnifique plumage rouge et vert traverser le ciel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Parvati

_Bon, va falloir vérifier que Padma révise ses ASPICs parce qu'en ce moment, elle est souvent dans la lune. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de trop grosses erreurs pour son ASPIC de potion et qu'elle réussira à avoir la moyenne, sinon, maman ne sera pas contente. Et je doute qu'une histoire de cœur soit une bonne excuse…_

La jeune indienne se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle qui semblait plongée en pleine révision, un tas de parchemins noircis d'encre à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu révises, Padma ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil.

-La métamorphose, répondit celle-ci.

-Euh, la métamorphose, c'est dans trois jours, demain, c'est la botanique, Padma !

-Hein ? Euh, oui, oui…

Se penchant un peu plus, Parvati lut l'en-tête du parchemin.

_On a l'ASPIC de botanique demain et elle me dit qu'elle révise la métamorphose alors qu'elle tient ses cours de potions… Elle est vraiment dans la lune, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. En plus, elle tient le parchemin à l'envers._

Parvati se leva, enleva les parchemins des mains de sa sœur, qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Padma, demain, on a l'ASPIC de botanique. Il faut que tu révises si tu veux avoir une bonne note. Tu pourras penser à lui après, mais pas maintenant. Là, il est tant de réviser, expliqua-t-elle, ignorant le nom du garçon en question.

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune indienne sortit ses notes de botanique de son sac et commença à les lire. Sautant les lignes, mélangeant les phrases, inversant les mots, elle parvint à la fin, sans avoir rien compris. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était que la jeune mandragore tuait avec son cri et que la vieille n'entraînait que l'évanouissement, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, elle l'avait déjà oublié.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, laissant ses affaires éparpillées sur la table.

Les six autres Gryffondor la regardèrent bizarrement mais ne dirent rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Parvati rangea les affaires de sa sœur pour les ramener en allant se coucher, à la fin de ses révisions de botanique.

_Si elle a de bonnes notes aux ASPICs, on a vraiment du bol…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général

Le lendemain matin, Padma se leva tôt. Bien plus tôt que d'habitude, incapable de retrouver le sommeil, elle avait décidé de se lever et de réviser un peu son ASPIC de sortilège de la journée, à moins que ce ne soit la défense, elle l'avait encore oublié. Un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps lui indiqua que c'était botanique. Elle sortit un tas de notes de son tiroir et regarda, c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait, ses notes de botanique. Elle les fourra dans son petit sac à dos et sortit de la salle commune. Comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure du petit-déjeuner, elle alla dans le parc du château, où le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Plus loin, dans les cachots, Theodore se réveilla en sursaut, tout entortillé dans ses draps. Il tenta de se lever, mais ne réussi qu'à tomber de son lit, se faisant un peu mal au dos, la pierre n'étant pas un bon amortisseur pour une chute. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se sortir des draps complètement emmêlés, s'habiller et prendre ses cours de botanique. Sentant bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, il avait décidé de se lever et de réviser, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi la veille au soir. Encore endormi, il traversa le château et se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait encore sombre, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Padma s'installa en haut d'une colline verdoyante du parc et posa ses notes devant elle. Inspirant un grand coup, elle lut le premier parchemin, sur les Mandragores.

-Donc, fit-elle en reposant le parchemin, le cri des jeunes mandragores peut tuer si on l'entend et une potion à base de mandragore paralyse quiconque la boit…

-Non, fit une voix derrière elle. Les jeunes mandragores ne provoquent qu'un évanouissement. Ce sont les adultes qui tuent avec leur cri, et une potion à base de mandragore permet de réveiller les personnes paralysées.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit Theodore Nott qui s'approchait d'elle, un sac à dos posé négligemment sur son épaule.

-Pff, de toute façon, j'y comprend jamais rien à la botanique, soupira la jeune fille.

La présence du Serpentard ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle, sortit ses notes de son sac et entreprit de tout expliquer à la jeune Gryffondor. Son cœur manquait un battement à chaque fois qu'elle posait une question et son souffle se faisait court dès qu'ils s'effleuraient accidentellement.

Devant eux, le soleil se levait, chauffant les deux élèves de ses rayons matinaux.

-Tu as bien tout compris ? demanda Theodore en se levant pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, son ventre criant famine.

-Oui, j'ai tout compris, confirma Padma en saisissant la main que le Serpentard lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever.

Emportés par leur élan, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le nez de Padma touchant presque celui du vert et argent. Ce dernier fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Franchissant les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa tendrement. La rouge et or ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser. Lâchant la main du jeune homme, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant que celui-ci la prenait par la taille afin de la serrer contre lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Vincent

-Tout le monde debout ! s'exclama Vince en se levant, après avoir arrêté son réveil. Drago, Harry, Blaise !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il appelait ses camarades, il tirait sur les draps.

-Ron, Greg, Theo !

Il s'arrêta net, le drap de Theo dans la main. Le lit était vide et le drap semblait avoir été posé n'importe comment sur le matelas.

-Bah, il est où, Theo ? s'étonna Blaise en se frottant les yeux, l'air encore endormi.

-J'en sais rien, d'habitude, il se lève après moi ! ajouta Ron en se levant difficilement.

-Il doit déjà être au petit-déjeuner, fit Drago en enfilant sa chemise. Dépêchons-nous, sinon on n'aura pas le temps de réviser.

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'il soit déjà debout, dit Greg en se frottant le menton, les yeux posés sur le lit vide de Theo.

-Ça t'étonne encore ? Ça fait trois jours qu'il est bizarre ! De sa part, plus rien ne m'étonne, maintenant, s'exclama Harry en fouillant sa malle à la recherche d'un pantalon propre.

-Bon, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Vince, la main sur la porte.

Peu après, ils arrivaient tous les six dans la Grande Salle. Seuls les élèves de cinquième année, qui passaient leurs BUSEs, et ceux de septième année étaient debout à cette heure matinale. Des yeux, Blaise cherchait Theo du regard, mais il vit rapidement que le blond n'était pas encore là. Il rejoignit ses camarades, espérant que le vert et argent ne se ferait plus attendre trop longtemps.

-Au fait, Harry, t'es toujours avec Amanda ? Je l'ai pas vue, hier soir.

-Non, c'est fini depuis hier matin, juste avant l'ASPIC de potion, répondit le brun d'un ton léger en se beurrant une tartine. Et toi, avec Cathy ?

-Oh, c'est fini depuis trois jours ! s'exclama joyeusement l'italien.

-Regardez ! Theo arrive enfin ! fit Greg en levant les bras pour faire signe à son ami.

Le nouvel arrivant prit place à côté de Drago, en face de Blaise. Il fut assaillit de questions.

-T'étais passé où, ce matin ? demanda Vince. Ton lit était vide.

-J'étais parti dans le parc.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas pendant tout ce temps ? s'étonna Harry.

-J'ai révisé la botanique, expliqua-t-il, omettant volontairement sa rencontre avec Padma.

Theo répondait aux question d'une manière succincte, préférant garder sa relation avec Padma secrète le plus longtemps possible. S'il pouvait tenir jusqu'à la fête chez les Weasley, ce serait bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Lavande

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière journée d'examens. Enfin._

La jeune rouge et or se leva tranquillement, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour commencer à les démêler. Le lit de Padma était déjà vide, comme tous les matins depuis que les ASPICs avaient commencé. La jeune indienne disait à ses amies qu'elle révisait dans le parc, mais Lavande était persuadée qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Néanmoins, respectant le secret de leur amie, les Gryffondor n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus ni à la suivre discrètement.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Lavande mit en route son poste avec de la musique italienne. Avec de nombreuses recherches et quelques sorts, elle avait réussi à le faire fonctionner dans le château, et en profitait pour réveiller ses amies en musique. Elle affectionnait plus particulièrement la musique italienne et, de manière générale, tout se qui touchait à ce magnifique pays qu'est l'Italie.

-Debout les filles ! On a l'ASPIC de défense, aujourd'hui ! C'est notre dernière journée d'examen ! Tout le monde debout ! s'écria-t-elle avant de partir pour la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les six rouge et or rejoignaient Padma, déjà installée à la table des Gryffondor, en train d'engloutir des tartines beurrées.

-J'ai rien compris au sortilège du patronus, se lamenta Pansy. En plus, je suis sûre qu'on va l'avoir.

-C'st simple ! s'exclama Padma en levant la tête. Il suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux, le plus heureux possible, et de dire "spero patronum".

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, éberluée. N'était-ce pas Padma qui, à peine deux jours plus tôt, ne comprenait rien aux patronus ? Décidément, elle ne cessait d'étonner ses amies depuis le début des examens.

_Allez ! C'est la dernière ligne droite ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a des ASPICs le matin et l'après-midi… Et dire que ce soir, tout est fini, ça va me faire bizarre, quand même. On doit encore rester une semaine à Poudlard, avant la remise des diplômes, alors que les élèves des six premières années seront partis. Ça va aussi me faire tout drôle, qu'il ne reste plus que les septième année au château. Et après, fini, on ne reviendra plus à Poudlard. Par contre, on ira à l'université sorcière. Par chance, on est toutes les sept dans la même cité universitaire._

Lavande sortit de ses pensées lorsque ses amies se levaient pour aller réviser dans le parc du château. Là, Padma expliqua à ses amies tout ce qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt, avec Theodore Nott, qui tenait ses renseignements d'Harry Potter, le champion de la défense.

Une fois dans le parc, les filles décidèrent de s'installer dans l'herbe. Padma choisit un coin de pelouse, non loin du groupe des Serpentard, lui permettant ainsi de voir Theodore Nott, son petit ami secret. L'un des vert et argent entonnait doucement un air de musique que Lavande connaissait bien. C'était son air italien préféré, il la berça tout au long de la journée. Elle y pensait encore en passant ses examens, n'arrivant pas à se sortir cette douce mélodie de la tête.

-On a enfin fini les ASPICs, fit Millicent en s'écroulant sur son lit, le soir.

-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre dernière semaine à Poudlard, ajouta Pansy en entrant dans la chambre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Gregory

_Les ASPICs sont enfin finis, depuis hier. Chouette, on n'aura plus Drago sur le dos pour nous dire de bosser ou Harry pour nous dire de nous taire. Ça va être bien de ne plus se faire "crier dessus". Plus qu'une semaine au château, et après il y a la remise des diplômes. En septembre, on partira tous dans la même cité universitaire, la meilleure d'Europe. Même si on ne fait pas les mêmes études, on sera quand même ensemble. Chouette._

Greg se leva et se dirigea vers le parc, projetant un plongeon dans l'eau du lac avec ses amis. Seul Theo manquait à l'appel. En chemin, ils le virent en train d'embrasser une rousse de Serdaigle, caché derrière un buisson.

_Et une nouvelle conquête pour Theo, une !_

Les six Serpentard passèrent la matinée dans l'eau, faisant des batailles d'eau à trois contre trois, enchaînant les jeux tout aussi enfantins dans le lac. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, ils croisèrent une brune qui sortait en trombe des bois, l'air énervé. C'était Padma Patil. Theo n'était pas encore arrivé quand Greg, Vince, Drago, Blaise, Ron et Harry commencèrent à manger. Il arriva au moment du dessert, la joue légèrement rouge, les yeux brillants et l'air mi-triste mi-énervé. Il ne parla pas du repas et s'enferma dans la chambre, tout aussi silencieux.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a, Theo ? Au petit-déjeuner, il avait l'air content, comme depuis le début des examens, mais tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air bien… demanda Drago.

-Je pense qu'il s'est fait largué, fit Ron sans trop y croire. Tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai rejoint au lac, il était avec une rousse de Serdaigle…

-Ouais, peut-être, on lui demandera plus tard, ajouta Blaise, clôturant ainsi le débat.

Le soir, Theo n'était toujours pas ressorti de la chambre. Quand ses amis arrivèrent, après une après-midi passée à se détendre dans le parc, il était sous la douche. Le lit était défait, les draps en tas par terre, le sac de cours vidé, des parchemins éparpillés sous le lit, deux ou trois plumes traînaient, un pot d'encre vide était posé sur la table de chevet, une feuille avait été déchirée sur le lit, les vêtements étaient en vrac avec les draps et un ou deux livres complétaient ce désordre, ne ressemblant pas à Theo, d'habitude ordonné.

Un détail retint l'attention d'Harry, la feuille déchirée. S'asseyant sur le lit, il plaça les morceaux de feuille comme s'il s'agissait d'un puzzle.

-Pas besoin de demander à Theo ce qu'il a, je le sais, fit Harry en replaçant les débris comme ils étaient auparavant.

-Comment tu le sais ? interrogea Vince.

-Une photo était déchirée sur le lit de Theo. Je crois que t'avais raison, Ron, il s'est fait largué.

-Hein ? Mais, ça ne lui est _jamais_ arrivé ! C'est _toujours_ lui qui largue !

-Faut croire qu'il fallait une exception…

-Et c'est qui ?

Harry toussota, l'air un peu gêné en surveillant la porte de la salle de bain, afin d'être sûr que Theo ne les surprendrait pas.

-Padma Patil, murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé fort, ses cinq amis avaient parfaitement entendu.

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama Drago. Ce matin, dans le parc, il était avec une rousse de Serdaigle, Patil l'a vu, ça ne lui a pas plut et elle l'a largué ce matin ! À mon avis, elle venait de le larguer quand on l'a vue dans le parc, en allant manger ce midi…

-Oui, c'est possible, ça se tient, fit Blaise en se grattant le crâne.

-Par contre, il y a quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, continua Drago. _Pourquoi une Gryffondor, surtout elle ? _On n'arrête pas de l'embêter avec ses amies de Gryffondor, là, je comprend pas.

-J'ai toujours su que Theo et la logique, ça faisait deux, mais pas à ce point-là !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Pansy

Pansy se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir avant de se tourner anxieusement vers ses amies. Cet après-midi, c'était la remise des diplômes. Les sorciers devaient mettre un smoking et les sorcières une robe de bal. Celle de Pansy, turquoise, lui allait à merveille. Les sept amies de Gryffondor pouvaient former un arc-en-ciel avec leurs robes colorées. Les teintes vives allaient bien avec l'air printanier, presque estival.

-Elle te va très bien, cette robe, Pansy, répéta Millicent en terminant de boutonner sa robe bleue.

Le grand escalier de Poudlard déversait des flots colorés de robes et de smokings, animé de conversations sur le même sujet : les ASPICs. Les diplômes allaient être remis dans une heure, devant les autres élèves de septième année et les parents.

Fébrilement, les élèves, tous assis sur les deux premiers rangs, se tournèrent vers leur directeur, pour l'un de ses derniers discours devant eux. Il commença par les ASPICs, leur niveau élevé et la difficulté de leur réussite, enchaînant sur le travail fait durant les sept années d'étude à Poudlard et fini par annoncer que le ministre lui-même allait remettre les diplômes.

La porte du fond de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Le crâne légèrement dégarni, ses cheveux blanc grisé s'agitaient sur ses épaules à chaque pas. Il fit un petit discours, reprenant ce que Dumbledore avait dit.

-Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à la remise des diplômes ! s'exclama le ministre en frappant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit une pile de parchemin d'un sac, auparavant rangé sous la table des professeurs. Elle tendait les diplômes au ministre en lui indiquant le nom de l'élève, qu'il répétait plus fort. L'élève se levait ensuite et venait prendre son diplôme, en se faisant mitrailler par le photographe de la Gazette des Sorciers.

-Brown, Lavande !

La rouge et or se leva, tout en se répétant mentalement son air italien préféré et se dirigea vers la grande table. Bien qu'une vingtaine de mètres séparent sa place de la table, elle avait l'impression de parcourir une distance dix fois plus longue. Le ministre lui donna son diplôme, lui fit la bise et elle put retourner à sa place, tout en regardant ses résultats, inscrits en bas du parchemin. Contente de ses notes, elle retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

-Bulstrode, Millicent !

Une blonde, deux places à droite de Lavande se leva et alla chercher son diplôme, un grand sourire illuminait son visage lorsqu'elle revint à sa place.

-Crabbe, Vincent !

_Hein ? Vous êtes sûrs que Crabbe, cet imbécile dégénéré a eu ses ASPICs ?_

Le Serpentard se leva et traîna sa lourde carcasse jusqu'au bureau, où il reçu son diplôme. Il revint à sa place, derrière Lavande, après avoir serré la main du ministre.

-Goyle, Gregory !

_Quoi ? L'autre dégénéré aussi ? Mais, c'est pas possible !_

Le vert et argent alla chercher son diplôme. Quand le ministre lui serra la main, il grimaça un peu, ayant visiblement les doigts quelque peu écrasés.

-Granger, Hermione !

La Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers le ministre, sa robe rose voletant derrière elle. Ses bouclettes s'agitèrent sur ses épaules quand elle fit la bise au ministre. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, il était difficile de dire qui, du soleil ou du sourire d'Hermione, illuminait le plus.

-Malefoy, Drago !

Lucius Malefoy, assis au fond de la salle à côté de sa femme se redressa et suivit son fils du regard. Narcissa Malefoy regardait fièrement son fils unique recevoir son diplôme, la larme à l'œil. Quand Malefoy retourna à sa place, il fit un clin d'œil à ses parents avant de s'asseoir entre Weasley et Zabini, qui se penchèrent immédiatement sur les résultats de leur ami.

-Nott, Theodore !

En entendant ce nom, Padma fit une grimace et détourna la tête, le plafond semblait soudainement bien plus intéressant. Elle ne l'applaudis pas non plus quand il saisit son diplôme, laissant le reste du public le faire.

-Parkinson, Pansy !

_Vous, vous êtes sûrs que c'est à moi ? J'ai vraiment réussi mes ASPICs ? J'y crois pas ! C'est un rêve ! Je vais me réveiller !_

Elle semblait tellement abasourdie qu'il fallut un coup de coude de la part de sa voisine, Ginny pour qu'elle se lève enfin. Le bureau où le ministre l'attendait semblait être à des kilomètres du premier rang. Regardant le sol, elle vérifiait que rien ne la ferait trébucher puis tomber. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant l'estrade sur laquelle la table était posée qu'elle osa enfin lever la tête. Dans un état second, elle reçu son diplôme, fit la bise au ministre et retourna à sa place. En chemin, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes.

_Hein ? J'y crois pas, je suis sûre qu'ils se sont trompés de personne. Ces notes-là ne peuvent pas être à moi ! Elles sont trop bonnes ! Je ne peux pas avoir aussi bien réussi !_

-Patil, Padma !

La jeune indienne se leva à son tour, un sourire crispé accroché aux lèvres. Ses mouvements légèrement saccadés témoignaient de son anxiété. Comme dans un rêve, elle reçu son diplôme. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le ministre d'aussi près. Lors de son retour à sa place, elle vit que Nott essayait d'accrocher son regard, mais elle s'appliquait à regarder ailleurs, plus précisément sa sœur jumelle, à l'autre bout de la rangée.

-Patil, Parvati !

Parvati se leva, faisant tinter les fins bracelets dorés à ses poignets. Leur léger bruit l'accompagna pendant la remise des diplômes et, dans un dernier tintement, elle se rassis à côté de Millicent.

-Potter, Harry !

_Et voilà le "célèbre" Harry Potter._

Le brun, vêtu d'un smoking noir et d'une cravate d'un vert vif, se leva et alla vers le ministre qui avait un parchemin à la main. Lorsqu'il arriva, le ministre engagea la conversation avec lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec un vieil ami. C'est vrai qu'avec sa _célébrité_, il avait dû rencontrer assez souvent le ministre de la Magie.

-Weasley, Ginny !

Elle fut appelée lorsque Potter fut _enfin_ retourné à sa place. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant semblaient briller encore plus quand la jeune sorcière passa devant la fenêtre, généreusement éclairée par le soleil encore haut.

-Weasley, Ronald !

Le frère jumeau alla chercher son diplôme, sous le regard empli de fierté de son père. Sa mère avait les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle n'avait su retenir en voyant ses deux enfants cadets recevoir leur ultime diplôme de Poudlard.

-Zabini, Blaise !

Le dernier élève se leva enfin. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau et prit son diplôme avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de serrer la main du ministre. Ce dernier semblait content d'avoir fini avec la remise des ASPICs. Frappant dans ses mains, Dumbledore attira l'attention de la salle afin de faire un dernier discours.

-Une fois encore, Poudlard a obtenu d'excellents résultats puisque tous les élèves, oui, absolument tous ont eu leurs ASPICs, qui leur permettront de continuer leurs études dans une cité universitaire ou, pour certains, de commencer à travailler. Je tiens également à préciser que tous les élèves qui ont demandé à aller à l'université de Londres, la meilleure qui existe, ont été acceptés, ce qui signifie que, en septembre prochain, quatorze d'entre eux iront y poursuivre leurs études. Une trentaine d'élèves commencera directement à travailler, les autres sont inscrits dans les universités de Paris et Madrid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général

Le public applaudis bruyamment, puis la salle commença à se vider. Les élèves et les parents se rendirent ensuite vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où le Poudlard Express les attendait afin de les ramener à Londres, avec les professeurs. En chemin, des groupes se formaient et discutaient, les professeurs discutaient avec certains parents qu'ils connaissaient.

Lors du départ, tous les élèves se penchèrent à la fenêtre afin de regarder le château s'éloigner pour la dernière fois, ils n'y retourneraient plus. Une nouvelle partie de leur vie était finie, leurs meilleurs moments passés au château restaient gravés dans leur mémoire. Les larmes aux yeux, ils finirent par refermer les vitres, le château ayant disparu derrière la montagne.

Les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick passaient d'un compartiment à l'autre, allant voir les parents des élèves qui avaient fait leur scolarité dans leur maison. Les parents Weasley discutèrent ainsi avec Rogue et McGonagall.

L'arrivée à Londres annonça les adieux déchirants des élèves, qui se promettaient de s'envoyer des hiboux, de s'inviter dès que possible. Les "au revoir" des deux jeunes Weasley furent moins "larmoyants" puisqu'une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvaient au Terrier afin de fêter leur brillante réussite aux ASPICs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est enfin arrivé ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais je pense que l'attente vaudra le coup.

Je sais que je vais me répéter, mais je vous rappelle que les chapitres mettront du temps à venir, mais je vous promet qu'ils seront longs (un POV de chacun des quatorze élèves et, si nécessaire, des POV généraux).

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please !

lilly.malefoy


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde !

Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Qui a dit _enfin_ ? lol Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais entre le lycée (avec l'internat), l'équitation (je suis fan des chevaux), le HP6 à lire (mais je l'ai fini), les autres fics que je lis… Tout ça fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Dans le prochain chapitre, la fête chez les Weasley, quelques couples vont commencer à se rapprocher… Je vous préviens tout de suite (mais non, je ne cherche pas à échapper au meurtre), le chapitre 4 mettra du temps à venir.

Ensuite, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

Assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : trajet jusque chez les Weasley**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ginny

_Et voilà, Poudlard, c'est fini. Dans deux jours, on fête les ASPICs à la maison. Je sais pas encore comment on va faire pour que tout le monde arrive à peu près en même temps, je demanderais à maman tout à l'heure._

-Ron ! Tu veux bien préparer le repas ? s'égosilla Mrs Weasley du rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui, maman ! répondit le rouquin en dévalant s'escalier.

_Tiens ? Il ne râle plus pour aider à la maison, c'est bizarre, ça. J'espère qu'il ne laissera pas les carottes cramer comme la dernière fois…_

Ginny sortit de sa chambre et descendit au salon, où son père et sa mère se reposaient en discutant. Ils avaient prévu de commencer à préparer la fête le jour même. Avec Ginny, ils organisaient tout, et avec Ron ils installaient tout. Leurs autres enfants devaient passer le lendemain après-midi, afin de déguster le gâteau préparé pour les ASPICs réussis.

Une heure plus tard, la liste des achats nécessaires était prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller en ville, ce dont Ginny et Molly se chargeaient. Après avoir enfilé une légère robe bleue, la jeune sorcière était prête à aller au Chemin de Traverse. Elle rejoignit sa mère au garage et cette dernière démarra leur nouvelle voiture grise. Cette voiture, de construction sorcière, pouvait voler en étant invisible et faire de belles pointes de vitesse, permettant de traverser le pays deux ou trois fois dans la journée, assez pratique pour aller chercher des invités. Arthur avait pu se l'acheter après sa promotion à un grade important au Ministère de la Magie. Si Ron avait passé son permis de conduire, Ginny avait refusé, préférant se déplacer en balai.

Les deux rousses parcoururent le Chemin de Traverse de nombreuses fois, achetant des guirlandes, des ballons colorés, une nouvelle nappe, des ingrédients pour les repas et d'autres accessoires nécessaires pour accueillir douze invités et les cinq fils aînés à la maison, avec les jumeaux cadets, ce qui faisaient, en comptant Molly et Arthur, vingt et une personnes. Jamais le Terrier n'avait hébergé autant de personne, mais Molly ne semblait pas se soucier de la place qui pourrait venir à manquer.

Une fois rentrées, Ginny et Molly déposèrent leurs sacs de courses dans le salon, laissant les deux hommes présents s'occuper de l'installation. Arthur et Ron commencèrent dan la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir Ron comme ça, dit Molly à sa fille, qui hocha la tête.

-Au fait, maman, comment on va faire, pour que les invités viennent ici ?

-Ron prendra la voiture et tu l'accompagnera. Avec quelques coups de baguette, vous pourrez tenir à quatorze dedans, ton père s'en chargera avant que vous ne partiez demain matin.

_Que Ron aille chercher ses invités, il ne refusera pas, mais qu'il aille aussi chercher les miens, il râlera peut-être un peu. Enfin, on verra bien demain. En attendant, il rigole bien avec papa en décorant la maison. Heureusement que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George arrivent en transplanant après-demain midi…_

La rouquine se rendit à l'étage, où elle devait ranger les chambres en vue d'héberger les douze invités. Le matin, Ron s'était contenté d'agrandir les pièces, ce qu'il faisait mieux que ses frères, sa sœur ou ses parents. Il n'avait rien rangé. En soupirant, la sorcière entra dans la chambre de Charlie pour commencer le rangement à l'aide de sa baguette.

Le soir, toutes les chambres étaient rangées, la maison décorée. L'herbe du jardin venait d'être tondue et de nouvelles fleurs plantées autour de la maison et le long du chemin. Épuisés, les quatre Weasley montèrent se coucher, la journée du lendemain devant être longue. Arthur retournait au travail, Molly préparait les repas et les deux cadets partaient chercher les invités, ce qui prendrait la journée.

-Ginny ? appela Ron avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Tu sais où on pourra déjeuner, demain ?

-Oui, Hermione nous aura préparer le repas. On mangera chez elle.

-On ira chez Blaise le matin, Drago, Vince et Greg seront chez lui. On n'aura pas besoin de partir trop tôt.

-OK, je te réveille vers 9h, comme ça, on aura le temps de se préparer tranquillement et de partir sans se presser. Bonne nuit, frérot.

-Bonne nuit, sœurette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ron

-Ron ! Réveille toi ! Il est neuf heures ! cria sa sœur à travers la porte.

-Laisse moi dormir encore un peu, Ginny…

-Si t'es pas debout, qui ira chercher nos invités ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, râla le jeune homme en se levant.

À moitié endormi, le rouquin s'habilla, cherchant à enfiler son chapeau à la place de ses chaussettes et d'attacher son pull à la place de sa cape. Il finit néanmoins à s'habiller correctement et à descendre au garage, sans se cogner ni se tromper de route, ce qui était un exploit puisqu'il avait fait le court trajet les yeux fermés, voulant se reposer encore un peu avant de prendre le volant. Ginny attendait à côté de la voiture agrandie magiquement par son frère la veille au soir.

-Et c'est parti ! s'écria Ron en faisant vrombir le véhicule.

Il apparut rapidement que Ron conduisait rapidement, n'hésitant pas à prendre des virages serrés et à freiner brutalement aux feux rouges, quand il daignait s'y arrêter. Il semblait avoir obtenu son permis dans une pochette surprise, ce que sa sœur ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Dès lors, il conduisit sagement, mais pressa quand même le bouton permettant de rendre la voiture invisible, et de pouvoir ensuite voler et accélérer. Une fois dans les airs, Ginny ne protesta pas pour la vitesse, qu'elle trouvait toujours excessive.

Le midi, ils avaient traversé la moitié du pays. Seule une dizaine de kilomètres séparaient les deux Weasley de la maison des Zabini, où quatre anciens Serpentard attendaient leur chauffeur. Ron se posa sur une route déserte, et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de rendre la voiture visible. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivaient dans une petite ville, qui ne semblait peuplée que de jeunes gens, qui se retournaient pour admirer la voiture du jeune rouquin, qu'il s'était offert pour son anniversaire.

Après avoir tourné en rond sans avoir vu la rue où habitait Blaise, Ron se décida à se garer à côté d'un parc. Sa sœur y entra afin de demander leur route, s'attirant ainsi de nombreux regards appréciateurs de la part des garçons.

-Excusez-moi, commença Ginny, où se trouve la rue du chapeau pointu ?

Un brun s'approchait d'elle, en mode séducteur, quand Ron franchit la grille du parc. De loin, il vit sa sœur.

-Mais, qui est cet imbécile qui se permet de draguer ma sœur ? fulmina Ron en s'avançant.

Comme personne ne réagissait, il toussota. Le brun en question sursauta et Ginny se tourna vers son frère, qui vint la prendre par les épaules, indiquant que personne n'y toucherait sans avoir à subir ses foudres.

-Où est la rue du chapeau pointu ? demanda le rouquin, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

La réponse arriva rapidement, et les deux jumeaux y arrivèrent sans encombre.

Devant eux se dressait une magnifique bâtisse, d'apparence assez vieille. La maison, construite à l'aide de vieilles pierres était constituée par de nombreuses tourelles qui ne contenaient qu'une seule pièce. Les fenêtres, assez nombreuses, étaient décorées de vitraux en hauteur, un vitrage parfaitement propre était placé en bas, laissant ainsi une vision du jardin bien entretenu. L'ensemble donnait une impression de puissance, quiconque s'en approchait devait se sentir bien petit à côté de ce château miniature.

Une femme brune franchit la porte et leur demanda le motif de leur visite à une heure matinale, bien qu'il soit presque 11h.

-On vient chercher Blaise, Drago, Vincent et Gregory, répondit Ron en s'avançant, suivi par une sœur un peu intimidée.

-Vous devez être les jumeaux Weasley, fit la femme en leur souriant.

-Oui, les plus jeunes jumeaux.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller.

-Ils dorment encore ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ginny.

-Eh oui, mon fils est un gros dormeur, et ils sont sortis assez tard hier soir, répondit Mrs Zabini en faisant entrer les deux rouquins.

Ginny se sentait un peu perdue, Mrs Zabini devait sûrement penser que c'était une amie de son fils, alors qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Devant elle, Mrs Zabini et Ron discutaient des résultats des ASPICs, plus qu'excellents, et de leur admission à l'université de Londres, la plus réputée du monde sorcier.

-Et tu vas y faire quelles études, Ron ? demanda la mère de Blaise.

-Études de médicomage, en quatre ans, pour les sportifs.

-Tu vas donc t'occuper des joueurs de Quidditch ? Et toi, Ginny, c'est ça ?

La rouquine acquiesça.

-Étude de médicomage aussi, mais pour travailler à Ste Mangouste, si je suis acceptée.

-Stresse pas, tu seras prise, vu tes résultats, ils n'auront pas le choix, répliqua son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mrs Zabini eut un sourire. Se tournant vers l'escalier, elle cria :

-BLAISE ! DEBOUT !

Aucun bruit à l'étage, personne ne semblait réveillé. Soupirant, la mère se tourna vers les deux Weasley.

-Vous devriez aller les réveiller. Blaise est au troisième étage, au fond du couloir à gauche, Drago au fond du couloir à droite, Vincent et Gregory sont au quatrième, au fond du couloir.

Les jumeaux remercièrent la sorcière et montèrent tranquillement les escaliers, admirant au passage les tableaux et photos accrochés aux murs. On y voyait Blaise sur un balai, à peine âgé de trois ans, tenant fièrement sa baguette à onze ans, avec son diplôme des ASPICs, quelques jours plus tôt, et bien d'autres photos qui montraient un Blaise souriant. Un tableau, au troisième étage, représentait un troupeau de poneys galopant dans des plaines sauvages, crinière au vent.

Ron et Ginny s'engagèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent entre les chambres de Blaise et de Drago. Ginny se tenait derrière son frère, préférant le laisser seul avec ses amis, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Blaise, si l'on en croyait le parchemin accroché, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tu viens ? Tu vas quand même pas me laisser avec un fauve ! Il est toujours de mauvais poil quand on le réveille.

-C'est ton ami, pas le mien, je te signale.

-Peut-être, mais tu devras le supporter à la maison, et puis, c'est grâce à toi qu'il peut venir à la maison, tu sais.

Ron frappa, un faible grognement lui répondit.

-Mmh… Laisse moi dormir encore un peu, maman… marmonna Blaise.

Ron frappa de nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mmh… Encore une minute, réclama l'ancien Serpentard.

Élargissant son sourire, Ron ouvrit la porte, saisit sa sœur par le bras et la força à entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il la lâcha au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dont il ouvrit les volets d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Mmh… Pas la lumière, maman… grogna une forme cachée sous le drap.

-Désolé de te décevoir, Blaise, mais je ne suis pas ta mère ! fit Ron d'un ton chantant.

-Ron ? s'exclama Blaise, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

Il se redressa vivement, le drap glissa, dévoilant son torse nu, que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de regarder, avant de détourner les yeux rougissant légèrement.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ? interrogea Blaise, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué Ginny.

Il s'extirpa de son lit, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer.

-On est arrivés il y a dix minutes, répondit Ron en insistant sur le premier mot, espérant faire réagir son ami.

Blaise se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des vêtements qu'il enfila devant une Ginny de plus en plus rouge, bien qu'ayant déjà détourné la tête.

-On ? s'étonna enfin Blaise, en enfilant son jean.

-Bah, oui, Ginny et moi.

-Ginny ? Ta sœur ? Mais, tu… Elle est où ?

-Juste là, répondit Ron en montrant sa sœur, derrière lui, occupée à regarder le paysage, bien qu'on puisse la soupçonner de regarder le jeune Zabini grâce au reflet de la vitre.

Blaise regarda dans la direction indiquée, murmura un « oups », haussa les épaules et continua de s'habiller, boutonnant maintenant sa chemise blanche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Blaise

-T'aurais pas pu prévenir plus tôt qu'elle était là, Ron ? murmura Blaise à son ami.

-Non, c'était trop marrant de voir vos têtes à tous les deux, répondit le concerné, entraînant le rougissement de sa sœur et le rire de son ami.

-Non, t'as vraiment pas changé, Ron, fit l'italien en donnant une tape à l'épaule de son ami.

Maintenant qu'il était présentable, Blaise salua ses deux invités, serrant la main de Ron et faisant la bise à une Ginny encore un peu rouge.

-On va réveiller les autres ? proposa Blaise à un Ron tout souriant.

Ginny leur jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de juger qu'il était préférable pour elle de rester dans le couloir et lire quelques unes des nombreuses BDs des étagères de l'étage. Elle s'installa sur un pouf, pris une BD au hasard et se plongea dedans.

Au fond du couloir, les deux Serpentard étaient pliés en deux de rire à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier grogna et sortit de la chambre, suivi par son hôte.

Blaise, toujours explosé de rire, regarda pourquoi Drago s'était arrêté net au milieu du couloir, au lieu de foncer directement à la douche, comme il l'avait annoncé peu avant. Et là, il comprit. Ginny Weasley était assise en train de lire une BD. Enfin, non, elle ne la lisait pas, elle la tenait juste dans les mains, les yeux fixés sur Drago, rougissant légèrement. En effet, le blond n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de toilette, assez courte, lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse.

En un regard, Drago évalua la distance qui lui restait à parcourir pour sortir du champ de vision de la rousse et repartit encore plus vite, tout en pestant contre ses amis, qui s'étaient amusés à lui colorer les cheveux durant son sommeil. Maintenant, il n'était plus blond, mais avait de magnifiques cheveux rouge, bleu et jaune bien vifs. En passant devant la rouquine, il lui marmonna qu'il aurait sa revanche et repris sa route dans les escaliers, tout en prenant soin de tenir sa serviette, évitant ainsi de dévoiler son anatomie à la jumelle de l'un de ses amis.

Ron et Blaise se consultèrent d'un regard avant de monter au quatrième étage afin de tirer Vince et Greg de leur sommeil d'une façon qu'on pourrait qualifier de particulière. Ils avaient effectivement prévu de les réveiller avec un roulement de tambour assez calme, puis de faire exploser des pétards mouillés dans la chambre, jusqu'à en mettre un dans chacune de leurs oreilles. Ce gag marchait à tous les coups : les deux Serpentard se levaient d'un bon, farfouillaient partout pour trouver leur baguette, ne la trouvaient pas et se tournaient enfin vers leurs amis écroulés de rire.

Tout ce passa comme Ron et Blaise l'avaient prévu. Après avoir râlé pour la forme, les deux "victimes" se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, située au deuxième étage, pour nettoyer les traces de brûlure qu'ils avaient sur le visage.

L'italien et le roux les suivirent et virent la jeune Weasley rougir encore une fois en voyant les deux Serpentard passer devant elle, à peine plus vêtu que leurs camarades un peu plus tôt.

Ron et Blaise descendirent dans le salon, suivis par Ginny, qui avait fini sa BD. La mère de Blaise les attendait assise dans un large fauteuil rouge.

-Alors, mon poussin, t'es enfin réveillé ? demanda-t-elle à son unique rejeton.

-Maman, protesta le concerné, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Et bien, ça fera une de plus, mon poussin ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant son magazine sur la table basse.

La sœur de Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le surnom débile de Blaise. Ce dernier tenta de la faire taire en la fusillant du regard, mais il ne fit qu'empirer le fou rire de la jeune fille.

-Blaise ! s'indigna sa mère, oubliant momentanément le surnom. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on se comporte avec les jeunes filles !

Blaise grommela un instant dans sa barbe naissante avant de céder devant le regard noir de sa mère. Il marmonna de vagues excuses avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant qu'il était vexé et boudait.

-C'est mieux, mon poussin, fit alors Mrs Zabini. Au fait, vous mangez où, ce midi ?

-Chez Hermione Granger, répondit Ron.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, mon poussin, reprocha Mrs Zabini.

-C'est une Gryffondor, Sang-de-Bourbe et amie de la sœur de Ron, répondit Blaise avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

-Blaise ! s'exclama de nouveau sa mère. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que ce n'était pas convenable de parler ainsi de jeunes filles.

Blaise fut épargné de la morale de sa mère par l'arrivée de Vince et Greg, accompagnés par Drago.

-À bientôt mon poussin, fit la mère de Blaise en accompagnant les six sorciers à la porte d'entrée.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient fin prêts à partir. Mrs Zabini serra son fils dans ses bras avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers la voiture de Ron, garée quelques rues plus loin.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma mère, aujourd'hui ? Elle était déchaînée. Peut-être parce que la sœur de Ron était là, c'est une fille, et ma mère a plutôt tendance à m'imaginer avec n'importe quelle sorcière, pourvu qu'elle soit bien élevée, ce qui est malheureusement le cas de Weasley._

Blaise arbora une mine renfrognée tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la maison où Hermione Granger habitait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Drago

_Hein ? C'est vraiment là que Granger habite ? Mais, c'est pas possible ! Elle ne peux pas vivre dans une aussi charmante maison ! Non, c'est pas vrai !_

La voiture volante de Ron se posa sur un chemin de gravier qui menait à une élégante demeure entourée de verdure. Dans un pré attenant à la maison, un petit groupe de chevaux broutait tranquillement, ignorant les deux chiens qui se poursuivaient entre leurs pieds. Jappant joyeusement, ils coururent vers les six nouveaux venus qu'ils accueillirent à grands coups de langue.

-Médor ! Milou ! Au pied ! s'exclama une voix derrière Drago.

Il se retourna vivement et tomba sur une jeune fille montée sur un poney roux un peu nerveux.

-Salut Ginny ! ajouta la cavalière en sautant à terre.

Elle retira son chapeau et fit la bise à son amie.

_Quoi ? C'est Granger ? Mais ! C'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'être aussi… aussi… belle dans cette tenue !_

Il détailla la tenue de la jeune sorcière. Vêtue d'un pantalon blanc moulant, d'une chemise bleu ciel avec une cravate blanche et d'une veste noire, assortie à ses bottes noires, elle était sublime. Drago fut presque obligé de s'empêcher de baver devant elle, se forçant à regarder le poney qui, bien que magnifique, était loin d'égaler sa jeune propriétaire.

-Bonjour Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, Malefoy, continua Hermione.

-Bonjour Granger, marmonnèrent-ils en chœur.

-Ginny, tu les emmènes au chalet ? Le repas va bientôt être servi. En attendant, je dois m'occuper de lui, dit Hermione en désignant son poney.

Elle eut bien du mal à le décoller de Malefoy, le poney semblait hypnotisé par le parfum du blond. Finalement, Hermione put sauter sur son dos et s'éloigner au petit trot vers les écuries, derrière la maison.

_Elle est vraiment belle, Granger. Et puis, cette tenue lui va à ravir._

Drago sursauta.

_Euh, je parle bien de la Granger que je déteste, que je haïs depuis sept ans ?_

Une voix intérieure lui souffla "oui", bien malgré lui.

_Merde alors, c'est bien ma veine…_

Il suivit la rouquine, qui semblait connaître les lieux par cœur, les deux chiens collés à ses pieds et bavant allègrement sur son pantalon sous le regard dégoûté de Drago.

Après cinq minutes de marche le long d'un chemin sinuant dans un magnifique jardin, les adolescents arrivèrent au chalet perdu dans la verdure. Le chalet, d'un bois orangé, entouré d'arbres et d'herbe verts avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs était magnifique.

L'intérieur ne contenait qu'une seule pièce, aménagée en salon avec une grande table entourée de sept chaises, dont une au bout, sûrement pour Hermione Granger, un canapé trônait devant la cheminée, le tout était éclairé de bougies éparpillées, diffusant une douce lumière, de la musique s'élevait d'une drôle de boîte.

-C'est un poste à musique, expliqua Ginny Weasley à son frère.

Ce dernier le regarda sous tous les angles avant de s'en éloigner, comme s'il en avait peur. Drago s'en approcha à son tour, laissant ses doigts courir sur le poste froid. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger, toujours dans sa tenue d'équitation.

-Installez-vous à table, je vais chercher le repas.

Elle disparut derrière une tenture et revint un plat à la main, suivie par de délicieuses odeurs qui titillaient les narines du blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce repas avait l'air délicieux.

L'ancienne Gryffondor entreprit de servir ses hôtes, ce qu'elle faisait très bien, constata Drago, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'observer et de l'admirer. Se penchant vers son assiette, il regarda un instant son contenu : des tomates et des cornichons coupés en fleurs, accompagnés de fines tranches de concombres ainsi que des radis et d'autres choses. Le tout formait un magnifique dessin, Drago en fut impressionné. Le plat principal était constitué de viande grillée, les lettres G et S étaient grillées dessus, entremêlées, avec des frites ondulées. Après le fromage, Drago n'en avait jamais mangé de meilleur, il y eut le dessert, un superbe gâteau au chocolat, des lettres en sucre formaient les mots "Gryffondor" et "Serpentard".

-C'était excellant, Hermione, fit Ginny Weasley en se levant, une fois le repas fini.

-Tout à fait d'accord, approuvèrent les anciens Serpentard, sauf Drago.

Hermione le darda de son regard insistant.

-C'était délicieux, je n'avais encore rien mangé d'aussi bon, complimenta Drago, se surprenant lui-même.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait, 'Mione ?

-Oui, Ginny.

'_Mione ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Mais je dois bien avouer que Granger cuisine très bien, et qu'elle est sublime sur un cheval._

Drago sembla avoir un moment d'absence.

_Euh, c'est bien moi qui ait pensé ça ?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Hermione

_Hein ? C'est bien Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy qui vient de me faire un compliment ?_

Les sept jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers la voiture du rouquin et s'y installèrent pour une après-midi de trajet.

_Oups, je crois que je ne me sent pas très bien. Le frère de Ginny conduit trop vite à mon goût, mais la vitesse n'est limitée que sur la route, et nous sommes dans le ciel, pas moyen de le faire ralentir. En plus, nous risquerions d'être en retard._

Dans un haut-le-corps, Hermione se précipita sur la vitre la plus proche et passa la tête à l'extérieur, se retenant à grand peine de vomir son repas, le visage verdâtre.

-Tiens, Granger, un comprimé contre la nausée, de chez les frères Weasley.

Hermione le prit des mains du blond et se dépêcha de l'avaler, se sentant immédiatement beaucoup mieux.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en tentant de respirer calmement.

Sans ralentir, Ron Weasley se posa sur une longue route déserte, tournant brusquement pour prendre un chemin de terre, secouant beaucoup ses passagers. Il s'arrêta en un dérapage devant une maison de campagne devant laquelle les jumelles Parvati et Padma Patil attendaient, leurs parents étant absents.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le conducteur ouvrit la portière, invitant ses nouvelles passagères à entrer pendant que d'un nouveau coup de baguette, il envoyait leurs bagages dans le coffre, avec les nombreux autres sacs. Il était prévu que les invités restent deux ou trois jours chez les Weasley.

-Salut Padma, salut Parvati ! s'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione.

-Salut Hermione, salut Ginny ! répondirent-elles, ignorant volontairement les anciens Serpentard.

En milieu d'après-midi, Lavande, Millicent et Pansy les avaient rejoint dans la "voiture infernale", comme l'avait baptisée Hermione. Il ne manquait plus que Theodore Nott et Harry Potter.

Après l'heure du goûter, offert d'un coup de baguette par Malefoy, ils arrivèrent chez les Nott, leur fils étant fin prêt sur le perron, attendant impatiemment ses amis.

-Et maintenant, allons chercher Harry Potter ! s'exclama le rouquin en faisant rugir son moteur.

Hermione ferma les yeux et crispa les mâchoires le temps que la voiture décolle et que le voyage soit plus agréable malgré la vitesse. Elle devait aussi avouer que le comprimé que Malefoy lui avait donné était très efficace.

-Ron, on est où ? demanda Ginny.

-Plus très loin. Par contre, le retour sera long, on est à l'autre bout du pays.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, le véhicule bondit en avant, zigzagant entre les nuages. Finalement, le rouquin ralentit, choisit un coin discret pour se poser et roula à travers deux ou trois villes. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une maison de banlieue avec un jardin bien vert.

La tête d'une femme, les cheveux bruns attachés en un vague chignon, le cou long apparut à la fenêtre de ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Cette vision fut si brève qu'Hermione crut avoir rêvé. Ron Weasley sortit du véhicule pendant que ses amis restaient assis, s'affalant encore plus sur la banquette. Il frappa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la femme qu'Hermione avait aperçue à sa fenêtre accompagnée de son mari à la généreuse bedaine. Elle put entendre la conversation.

-Bonsoir, je suis venu chercher Harry, je suis un de ses amis, fit le jeune Weasley.

Le visage de la femme s'assombrit un instant puis s'éclaira.

-Bien sûr ! Il nous avait prévenus. Vous êtes accompagné ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la voiture, devant laquelle son mari bavait sans retenue.

-Oui, je suis avec quelques amis, ajouta vaguement le rouquin.

-Entrez donc ! Je vous invite pour le dîner ! s'exclama le mari.

Weasley retourna à la voiture, se pencha à la vitre ouverte d'Hermione et dit :

-Descendez, ils nous invitent à dîner.

-Tu as dû leur faire bonne impression avec la voiture, commenta Malefoy en descendant.

Sur le pas de leur porte, le couple voyait avec horreur sortir trois… sept… dix… douze adolescents, portant à dix-sept le nombre de personnes attablées pour le dîner. Après ce rapide calcul, le mari cria :

-Harry ! Prépare le repas pour dix-sept !

Leur fils, attiré par tout le raffut, dévala les escaliers de manière assez bruyante et entra dans le hall, regardant les nouveaux invités avec une drôle d'expression alors que sa mère les lui présentait comme "des amis d'Harry". Il hocha rapidement la tête et alla se planter devant la télévision du salon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi préparer le repas pour dix-sept ? C'était pas prévu, ça._

Il se dirigea vers le salon, sa baguette cachée dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, qu'il portait malgré les protestations de son oncle, de sa tante et de son cousin. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, entendant de nombreuses voix familières et se figea à la porte.

-Ron ? Drago ? Vince ? Greg ? Blaise ? Theo ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Les six appelés se retournèrent et le nouveau venu constata enfin la présence de sept jeunes femmes.

-Weasley ? Granger ? Patil ? Brown ? Parkinson ? Bulstrode ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Oh ! Du calme, Harry, fit le grand rouquin. Je te rappelle que je suis passé te chercher pour faire la fête chez moi. De plus, les autres sont _aussi_ invités à la fête, je te rappelle.

-Donc, c'est parce que vous êtes là que je dois faire le repas pour dix-sept ?

-Exactement, ton oncle nous a _gentiment_ invités pour le dîner.

-Le repas est prêt ? demanda alors Pétunia, la tante d'Harry.

-Non, je n'est même pas commencé à le préparer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend, alors ?

-Allez vous mettre à table, elle est déjà mise, fit le brun après un discret coup de baguette vers la table du salon. Le repas arrive dans moins de cinq minutes, le temps pour vous de vous asseoir.

_Je sens que ce repas va être intéressant. Les Dursley, anti-sorciers jusqu'au bout des ongles vont manger avec quatorze sorciers, c'est trop drôle !_

Après avoir lancé quelques sorts pour faire apparaître un repas, Harry alla s'asseoir à table, les mains vides.

-Et le repas, il est où ? J'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas sur nous pour l'amener ?

-Bien sûr que non, tante Pétunia.

Harry claqua des doigts et trois plats contenant l'entrée lévitèrent de la cuisine et vinrent se poser en douceur sur la table du salon. D'un nouveau claquement de doigts, il servit tout le monde.

-Bon appétit ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter les trois Dursley qui observèrent leur assiette d'un air suspicieux.

-Excellant, tu cuisines _presque_ aussi bien que Granger, commenta Drago en posant sa fourchette à la fin du repas.

Pendant tout le dîner, Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley étaient restés silencieux, observant les invités du coin de l'œil, évitant de leur parler ou de les toucher comme s'ils avaient la peste, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Je reviendrais dans trois ou quatre jours, lança Harry à la cantonade avant de fermer la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Effectivement, il passerais la fin de l'été avec les Dursley avant de déménager dans la cité universitaire où il ferait ses études d'Auror. Les quatorze sorciers retournèrent dans la voiture de Ron, où ils s'installèrent sans problème sous le regard ébahi de Vernon.

Durant tout le trajet, Harry et ses amis parlèrent du combat qu'Harry avait mené contre Voldemort pendant toute sa vie, avec l'aide de ses amis. Les sept sorcières les écoutaient discrètement, personne n'ayant connu l'histoire dans les moindres détails, pas même Dumbledore. Elles auraient l'immense privilège de l'entendre de la bouche des concernés.

-Harry, tu te rappelles, en première année, au couloir du deuxième étage ? Celui qui était interdit ?

-Ah oui ! Avec Touffu ! Le chien à trois têtes ! C'est toi, Theo qui l'avait endormi avec ta flûte. Après, avec le Filet du Diable, terrible plante soit dit en passant, heureusement que t'es un boss en botanique, Blaise.

-Par contre, pour attraper la clé, sur le balai, c'est qui l'a fait, et il n'y a que toi qui est arrivé dans la dernière salle, avec Quirrell et Voldemort, ajouta Drago.

Captivées, les sept sorcières tentaient de mémoriser l'histoire, même les plus petits détails. Elles apprirent ainsi que les six amis d'Harry s'étaient chargés à eux seuls des nombreux sbires du terrible Mage Noir pendant qu'Harry provoquait ce dernier, finissant par le terrasser d'un simple jet de lumière verte. Vince et Greg, à l'aide de leur carrure imposante, avaient interdit d'accès le lieu où Harry et Voldemort s'étaient réunis, pendant que Ron s'occupait des parents de Drago, Vince, Greg, Blaise et Theo, ses propres parents menant la guerre contre Voldemort. Drago, Blaise et Theo combattaient les autres Mangemort en réussissant l'exploit d'éviter tous les sorts dirigés vers eux. Néanmoins, Harry était persuadé que cette victoire n'avait été rendue possible que parce que lui et ses amis avaient avalé un peu de felix felicis, la potion de chance, concoctée par leur professeur préféré, Severus Rogue.

Pour s'amuser un peu, Ron enleva le toit de sa voiture décapotable et appuya sur l'accélérateur, fonçant et slalomant entre les nuages, les cheveux au vent. Les sept passagères retinrent difficilement un cri de frayeur et prirent volontiers le comprimé contre la nausée que Drago leur donna, ce dernier n'ayant pas envie de les voir salir la magnifique voiture de son ami.

Ils atterrirent à grand bruit dans le jardin, le rouquin freinant de justesse juste devant chez lui, une haute maison d'apparence tordue, portant le joli nom de _Terrier_.

-Ron ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de rouler moins vite ! Tu va finir par m'esquinter le jardin à faire des dérapages ! fit la mère de ce dernier en sortant, les poings sur les hanches.

-J'ai gagné, George ! Il a écrasé les rosiers jaunes de maman ! fit un rouquin en sortant de la maison.

-Bon, OK, j'ai perdu, tiens Fred, fit un autre rouquin en lui tendant une poignée de bonbons au citron.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas, Ron ? demanda le dénommé Fred alors qu'une tribu de roux sortait de la maison.

-Voici mes parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, fit Ron à l'adresse de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Et voici Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ajouta-t-il en désignant les six jeunes hommes. Voici Hermione Granger, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, continua-t-il en désignant les six jeunes femmes. Et enfin Ginny Weasley, mais tout le monde la connaît, acheva-t-il en montrant sa sœur jumelle.

-Vous avez mangé ? s'enquit Molly Weasley, la mère des rouquins.

-Oui, chez Hermione ce midi et chez Potter ce soir, répondit Ginny Weasley.

-Parfait. Les garçons, vous dormirez au quatrième étage. Les filles, vous serez au troisième étage, fit Molly avant d'ouvrir la porte, invitant tout le monde à entrer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. En plus, plus j'en reçoit, plus le chapitre de la fête sera long, alors, n'hésitez pas (quoi ? mais non, je ne fais pas de chantage, je n'oseraies pas, voyons) !

Bisous à tous,

lilly.malefoy


	5. Chapitre 4

Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard (en r'tard, j'suis en r'tard !) pour poster le chapitre mais, réjouissez vous, il est là.

Au programme, première journée chez les Weasley, on fait la fête !

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : faire la fête**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV garçons

Blaise suivit son ami au quatrième étage où une grande chambre était réservée aux sept amis. La même située un étage en dessous était occupée par les filles, leur apprit Ron. Les garçons larguèrent directement leurs sacs à côté de leurs lits et les vidèrent en rangeant très sommairement, c'est-à-dire en faisant un tas de linge et en posant le reste pêle-mêle juste devant. Molly, reine du rangement et ennemie du désordre aurait eu une crise cardiaque en entrant dans la chambre, seul un chemin permettait d'accéder aux lits, le reste du plancher étant occupé par les affaires des sept jeunes hommes.

Les amis allaient se lancer dans leur jeu favori, la bataille de polochons magiques, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'un geste d'Harry, dévoilant Ginny, couverte de son peignoir blanc.

-Ron, maman a besoin de toi pour je ne sais quoi, dit-elle avant de repartir dans l'escalier.

Le rouquin sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre sa mère au salon où elle l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des garçons, les six anciens Serpentard discutaient tranquillement, avachis sur leur lit, les chaussures ayant été envoyées à travers la pièce au préalable.

-Elle est pas mal, la sœur de Ron, fit remarquer Harry en tentant de retrouver son pyjama dans la pile de vêtements, tâche extrêmement difficile.

-Mouais, fit Drago, pas trop mal, je dirais plutôt.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement en claquant contre le mur, laissant passer un Ron bondissant de joie, ses amis l'avaient rarement vu ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron ?

-Ma mère veut bien qu'on sorte cette nuit, à condition qu'on ne rentre pas trop tard.

-On a la permission de minuit, c'est ça ? Mais, il est déjà dix heures et demi ! protesta Blaise.

-Non, il faut juste qu'on soit rentrés pour quatre du matin, c'est cool, non ?

-C'est super, tu veux dire ! Et on part quand ? s'impatienta Vince.

-Dès qu'on est prêt.

Immédiatement les sept amis se lancèrent à la recherche de leurs chaussures qu'ils avaient envoyées valser à travers la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Un sort d'attraction et cinq minutes plus tard, ils roulaient en direction de la plus grande boîte de la région, à la fois Moldue et sorcière. Durant tout le trajet, les garçons avaient crié et chanté leur joie de pouvoir sortir en pleine nuit.

Ron s'arrêta devant un immense bâtiment en un dérapage contrôlé, juste devant un groupe de jeunes filles qui sursautèrent et parlèrent rapidement en les observant à la dérobée. Les sept amis descendirent de la voiture, Harry en tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte gardée par un sorcier à la carrure impressionnante. Harry devant, encadré par Drago et Ron, derrière, Vince, Blaise, Theo et Greg regardaient par dessus leurs épaules, Vince et Greg faisant rouler discrètement leurs muscles de taille conséquente. Ainsi placés, ils avaient l'air de conquérants, sûrs de passer. Le gardien les arrêta d'un geste.

-Holà, les gars. On s'arrête ici. Cette boîte n'est pas ouverte à n'importe qui, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Justement, lança Greg, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui.

-Pff, écoutez-moi ces petits présomptueux, murmura quelqu'un derrière eux.

-Ces jeunes de nos jours, ils se croient tout permit, ajouta-t-on un peu plus fort.

-Alors, qui êtes vous, petits prétentieux ? interrogea le gardien en gardant sa posture impressionnante, dissimulant sa curiosité.

Les jeunes filles qui les avaient vus arriver tendirent l'oreille, cherchant à savoir qui étaient ces pseudo stars, qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas du tout, étant de toute façon de jeunes Moldues.

Harry commença les présentations en désignant négligemment ces amis les uns après les autres. Ces derniers levaient fièrement la tête à leur nom.

-Je vous présente donc Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy.

En entendant ces noms, le gardien écarquilla les yeux.

-Et moi, je suis Harry Potter, acheva-t-il en dévoilant brièvement sa fine cicatrice au front.

Le pauvre gardien ne semblait pas croire qu'il avait bien les jeunes sauveurs du monde sorcier juste là, sous les yeux.

-Vous pouvez entrer, fit-il en s'écartant. Non, pour vous, ce sera gratuit, ajouta-t-il en voyant Drago sortir une bourse de cuir.

Derrière, les jeunes filles murmuraient rapidement, cherchant désespérément qui pouvaient bien être ces jeunes hommes que certaines personnes de la foule semblaient connaître et admirer. Les sept amis entrèrent en file à la suite d'Harry, marchant d'un pas de conquérant.

-Venez, je vous offre un verre, dit Blaise en entraînant ses amis vers le bar. Sept bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît.

Peu après, tout en sirotant leur boisson, ils cherchèrent une proie pour passer la nuit. Ils commandèrent ensuite un Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de rejoindre la piste de danse, leur verre à la main.

-On se rejoint à l'entrée à trois heures, OK ? demanda Theo avant de s'éloigner, le regard carnassier sans attendre la réponse de ses amis.

-Je croyais qu'il était dingue de cette Padma Patil ! s'étonna Drago.

-Oh, il l'est ! Mais je crois qu'il cherche à s'amuser ce soir, pour l'oublier, répondit Harry avant de se diriger vers une table vide où il s'installa.

Très rapidement, les sept amis se trouvèrent une victime à entraîner dans un recoin sombre, faute de chambre disponible. Les jeunes femmes à proximité de la table qu'occupaient Drago et Harry gloussaient et les fixaient d'un air avide alors que ces derniers leur lançaient des regards aguicheurs.

-Mais si ! Puisque j'te l'dis ! C'est eux ! J'en suis sûre ! murmura précipitamment une petite blonde en les fixant.

-Qui ? demanda une rouquine qui ne semblait pas avoir suivi le début de la conversation entre ses deux amies.

-Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, bien sûr ! s'écria la blonde.

La rousse regarda les deux jeunes hommes, cherchant à déterminer si son amie avait raison ou pas.

-Eh ! Drago ! Harry ! Vous avez pas vu Blaise ? Je le trouve plus !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Ron qui venait de les interpeller depuis le bord de la piste de danse.

-Non, répondit Harry. Demande à Theo, il est là-bas, fit-il en pointant le blond en train de draguer sans la moindre honte.

-OK, merci quand même, les gars, dit Ron avant de s'éloigner.

-Tu vois que c'est bien eux, s'excita la blonde de la table voisine sous le regard perplexe de ses amies.

-Bon, je te laisse, Dray, j'ai à faire, fit Harry en se levant.

Le blond le regarda se diriger vers une rousse qui dansait seule, non loin du bar. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et repéra une brune qui ne devrait pas lui résister bien longtemps. Les trois jeunes femmes de la table voisine semblaient déçues de les voir s'éloigner en les ignorant de la sorte et murmurèrent de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi charmante jeune femme telle que vous fait seule, ici ? demanda Harry à la rousse.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, ne sachant pas comment réagir, n'ayant probablement pas l'habitude de se faire aborder par des inconnus au corps magnifique.

-Suis-je bête, ajouta-t-il devant son silence. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Harry Potter pour vous servir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand il lui fit un baisemain.

-Josiane Bones, répondit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

-Seriez-vous de la famille de Susan Bones, une _camarade_ d'école ?

-Oui, je suis sa sœur.

-Permettez moi de vous offrir à boire, fit Harry en l'entraînant vers le bar, où il commanda un Whisky-Pur-Feu pour lui et une bièraubeurre pour sa compagne d'un soir.

L'heure s'écoula rapidement, un peu trop au goût des sept amis, qui se retrouvèrent à l'entrée à trois heures pétantes, quoique Harry fut légèrement en retard.

-On finissait par croire que tu avais oublié l'heure, Harry, fit Vince en le voyant enfin arriver, la chemise mal boutonnée, à moitié sortie du pantalon.

-La prochaine fois, faites-moi penser à ne plus _jamais_ m'approcher des Bones, de vraies pots de colle.

-Pourquoi ? Susan Bones est là ?

-Non, mais sa sœur oui, la même mais en pire, collante comme c'est pas possible, elle a rien voulut entendre. Oh, non, la voilà ! fit-il en se cachant derrière l'imposante carrure de Greg. On va faire un tour dehors ?

-OK, ça nous évitera de nous trimbaler une glue…

-Avez-vous passé un agréable moment ? demanda le gardien.

-On ne peut mieux, répondit Drago, se souvenant de son passage aux toilettes en compagnie de la charmante brune.

-Parfait, à bientôt, j'espère, fit le gardien en leur serrant la main avant de leur ouvrir la porte donnant sur la rue.

Les sept amis se dirigèrent vers le parc de la petite ville et s'installèrent sur les deux bancs face à la fontaine représentant un magnifique serpent. Harry était presque hypnotisé par cette statue qui crachait de l'eau dans un doux glouglou.

Ils restèrent là un moment, à observer le parc à peine éclairé par la lune, à moitié cachée par les nuages, les arbres frémissaient sous le léger vent, l'herbe ondulait. À part ça, le parc était silencieux, d'un calme envoûtant.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, fit Ron en se levant.

Ses amis l'imitèrent bien vite et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le Terrier. Par miracle, Ron n'écrasa aucune fleur lors de son dérapage contrôlé habituel.

-Je pense qu'ils sont couchés. On va monter sans faire de bruit, dit Ron en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Peu après, les sept amis ronflaient paisiblement dans la chambre du quatrième étage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV filles

Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient aussi, tout en rangeant soigneusement leurs habits, bien pliés et en ordonnant le reste des affaires pour former une sorte d'œuvre d'art qu'elles admirèrent ensuite, la larme à l'œil.

Ginny consulta brièvement sa montre et annonça :

-On a encore le temps de parler avant de se coucher si on veut pouvoir faire la fête, après.

Padma raconta une blague et, de fil en aiguille, les sept jeunes filles se montèrent un petit délire. Les sept jeunes filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. De temps en temps, un petit délire leur arrivait, et finissait toujours par un fou rire.

-Ginny ! appela Molly, sa mère, de la pièce voisine.

-Oui, maman, j'arrive ! répondit celle-ci en sortant, vêtue d'un peignoir, ayant l'intention de prendre ensuite une douche bien fraîche.

-Va dire à ton frère que j'ai besoin de lui.

-OK, fit la rouquine avant de partir.

Elle interrompit les garçons en pleine bataille de polochons magique et fut obligée de se baisser pour en éviter un, lancé par Potter.

-Ron, maman a besoin de toi pour je ne sais quoi, dit-elle avant de repartir dans l'escalier.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies au troisième étage.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche ! annonça-t-elle en prenant ses affaires de toilette.

Lavande ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un grand brouhaha se fit entendre de l'étage supérieur. Les garçons criaient, lançaient des sorts, fouillaient dans leur bazar. Puis, ils dévalèrent les escaliers, les filles étaient abasourdies par le fait qu'ils fassent autant de bruit sans se soucier des autres. Enfin, elles entendirent le moteur d'une voiture vrombir, le bruit des graviers fut couvert par les cris des sept passagers de la voiture, puis ce fut le silence.

-Parfait, ils se sont cassés, commenta Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Pff, c'est le gros bordel dans la chambre des garçons, fit Ginny en entrant dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humides.

-Quoi ? Tu y a été ? s'exclama Millicent.

-Oui, ma mère voulait que je fasse descendre mon frère, elle voulait lui parler, expliqua Ginny. Franchement, ils ne savent pas ranger, et ils ne savent que faire n'importe quoi. Potter m'a envoyé un oreiller dans la figure, ils faisaient une bataille de polochons magique, et je le soupçonne fortement de l'avoir fait exprès.

-Euh, on parlait de quoi avant que les mecs ne fassent tout ce raffut ?

-De l'université de Londres, où on ira à la rentrée, répondit Padma.

-Vous ferez quoi, déjà, comme études ? demanda Pansy, connue pour ne retenir que le plus inutile. Moi, j'espère pouvoir devenir Langue-de-Plomb, au Ministère.

-Ça t'ira très bien, comme tu oublieras tout ce que tu fais au travail, tu ne pourras rien divulguer, fit remarquer Millicent.

-Ha ha, très drôle, dit Pansy en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Moi, j'étudierais la médicomagie, répondit Ginny.

-Moi, je m'occuperais des relations entre les Moldus et les sorciers, ajouta Hermione, dont tout le monde connaissait les origines Moldues.

-Moi, je serais dans le journalisme, fit Parvati.

-Moi, prof de sortilèges, ça me plairait bien, continua Padma, sa sœur jumelle.

-Je préfèrerais enseigner la divination, dit Lavande. Les sorts, c'est pas intéressant.

-Moi, je me verrais plutôt en Oubliator, fit distraitement Millicent.

-En fait, on va toutes faire des métiers différents, très différents, sauf peut-être Padma et Lavande qui seront profs, mais c'est tout.

-Oui, mais ce qui est bien, c'est que l'université de Londres propose toutes les filières possibles et imaginables, ajouta Pansy, heureusement qu'on a toutes été acceptées.

-Dites, ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors ? proposa Ginny.

-Oui, bien sûr, on pourrait aller à la boîte voisine, ça serait bien !

-OK, alors tout le monde sur le pont ! s'exclama Hermione en rigolant.

Elles retournèrent toutes devant leurs affaires et choisirent une robe pour aller s'amuser un peu en boîte.

-En voiture tout le monde ! fit Pansy avant de transplaner dans l'aire réservée face à la boîte.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par ses six amies. Une foule se pressait devant l'immeuble, tout le monde chuchotait alors que le gardien bloquait l'entrée. Elles s'avancèrent discrètement et regardèrent la raison de ce blocage et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Ron Weasley et ses amis !

-Holà, les gars. On s'arrête ici. Cette boîte n'est pas ouverte à n'importe qui, fit le gardien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Justement, lança Goyle, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui.

-Pff, écoutez-moi ces petits présomptueux, murmura quelqu'un devant les filles.

-Ces jeunes de nos jours, ils se croient tout permit, ajouta-t-on un peu plus fort.

-Alors, qui êtes vous, petits prétentieux ? interrogea le gardien en gardant sa posture impressionnante, dissimulant sa curiosité.

De stupides jeunes filles Moldues gloussèrent.

-Je vous présente donc Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy, répondit Potter.

En entendant ces noms, le gardien écarquilla les yeux.

-Et moi, je suis Harry Potter, acheva-t-il en dévoilant brièvement sa fine cicatrice au front.

-Vous pouvez entrer, fit-il en s'écartant. Non, pour vous, ce sera gratuit, ajouta-t-il en voyant Malefoy sortir une bourse de cuir remplie d'or.

Les sept jeunes femmes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles.

-On y va ou pas ? demanda Padma en arrangeant sa coiffure.

-Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir entrer ? s'inquiéta sa jumelle.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Le gardien ne m'a jamais empêchée d'entrer.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivie par ses amies. Elles saluèrent le gardien que la rouquine paya et entrèrent sans le moindre problème.

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit qu'on allait entrer.

Elles s'installèrent à une table encore inoccupée et commandèrent à boire.

-On se rejoint à l'entrée à trois heures, OK ? demanda Nott à ses camarades devant le bar.

Il s'éloigna rapidement vers un groupe de jeunes femmes avec visiblement l'intention de draguer. Padma le regarda faire en fulminant. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le sale coup qu'il lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas regretter le moins du monde.

-Je croyais qu'il était dingue de cette Padma Patil ! fit Malefoy derrière elle.

Intriguée, Padma tendit l'oreille pour écouter la suite.

-Oh, il l'est !

Padma faillit sauter de joie.

-Mais je crois qu'il cherche à s'amuser ce soir, pour l'oublier, fit Potter.

Padma tourna de nouveau son regard vers le jeune homme et le vit seul avec une jeune femme qu'il draguait ouvertement. Elle le fixa encore un moment, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à l'oublier, alors qu'il était "dingue" d'elle, d'après les dires de Potter ? D'accord, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, mais c'est lui qui m'y a poussée. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas me tromper !

Elle commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle. Ses amies devaient aussi le sentir, puisqu'elles proposèrent de rentrer au Terrier, ce que Padma accepta sur le champ.

-Vous partez déjà ? demanda le gardien en les voyant approcher de la sortie.

-Oui, répondit Ginny.

Padma attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour la retenir et lui dit :

-Attendez-moi dehors, je reviens tout de suite.

Parvati hocha la tête et sortit à la suite de ses amies. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Padma fit volte face, chercha Theodore Nott des yeux. Elle le trouva enfin, deux verres à la main, qu'il venait sûrement d'aller chercher au bar. Elle se dirigea vers lui à grands pas.

-Nott ! appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas du jeune homme.

Il se retourna doucement pour ne pas renverser les verres. Il eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant la jeune fille, mais il s'effaça bien vite quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était en colère.

-Patil, dit-il prudemment en posant les verres sur la table la plus proche, redoutant la suite.

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! s'exclama Padma avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune homme se frotta douloureusement la joue rouge en la regardant sans rien comprendre. Padma le fusilla encore une fois du regard et s'éloigna rapidement et sortit.

Peu après, les sept amies étaient dans leur chambre en train de se changer. Elles se couchèrent rapidement et s'endormirent. Padma ne cessa de rêver de Nott, redoutant le lendemain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général

À midi, Bill cria depuis la cuisine :

-Debout bande de fainéants ! Le repas va être servi !

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre des étages puis ce fut comme si un troupeau d'éléphants dévalait les escaliers. Les garçons descendaient les quatre étages. Puis, il y eut un grand brouhaha, les filles arrivaient, en parlant. De vrais moulins à parole…

-On déjeune…

-Quoi ? Il est déjà midi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais, comment je vais tenir avec _seulement_ deux repas, moi ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

Tout le monde le regarda et explosa de rire.

-Ronald Weasley, véritable estomac sur patte, espèce en voie de disparition ! fit Blaise avant de repartir dans le fou rire.

Et c'est toujours en riant que Molly servit les vingt et une assiettes de la tablée. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit en mettre à côté, avec les protestations de son fils cadet qui disait qu'elle allait gâcher de la nourriture et que c'était un crime.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la famille Weasley séparant les deux anciens camps de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Ron ! s'écria Ginny d'un bout de la table. Tu peux me passer le sel ?

-Mais bien sûr, Gin' ! répondit-il en lançant la salière à travers la table.

La rouquine réagit rapidement et l'attrapa au vol, non sans en laisser tomber dans les assiettes de ses voisines qui protestèrent vivement.

-Gin' ! Je peux avoir le sel, s'il te plaît ? demanda Ron. Vince en a besoin !

Sa sœur fit passer le sel par ses voisins. Puis, les deux jumeaux s'amusèrent à se réclamer le sel, aidés par leurs jumeaux aînés, Fred et George. Le repas finit par une bataille de salières, à laquelle se joignirent les poivrières. À la fin, la table était couverte de sel et de poivre.

-Fred ! George ! Ron ! Ginny ! s'écria Molly à la fin du repas. Vous êtes insupportables. De vrais gamins, ces jumeaux. Et puis, Fred et George qui montrent le mauvais exemple avec leur boutique de farces et attrapes, continua-t-elle en passant l'éponge sur la table.

Percy regarda un moment faire sa mère puis nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Heureusement que Ron et Ginny veulent être médicomages, fit Molly en sortant de la cuisine.

-Allez ! fit Charlie en se dirigeant vers la porte. Que tout le monde se prépare ! La fête commence dans deux heures. Et interdiction formelle de descendre avant que je ne vienne vous chercher.

Dans un raclement de chaises, les quatorze jeunes sorciers se levèrent et montèrent vers les chambres afin de se préparer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les garçons entrèrent dans leur chambre, toujours en foutoir. Chacun se dirigea vers son propre tas de vêtements et les jeta sur le lit pour choisir ce qu'ils allaient mettre pour la fête.

Tous avaient envie de passer un bon après-midi et une bonne soirée pour fêter les ASPICs réussis. Bien que leurs ennemies de Poudlard soient présentes, ils avaient bien l'intention de s'éclater.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de mettre un jean, une chemise et une cravate de leur ancien uniforme. Le choix des pantalons et des chemises fut plus ardu qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au premier abord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les filles préféraient de longues robes d'été en tissu léger. Les commentaires, les questions fusaient à travers la pièce. Elles essayaient leurs quelques robes, se les prêtaient, enfilaient celle de la copine, les ôtaient pour en remettre d'autres. C'était un véritable capharnaüm.

Après la tenue, vint le problème de la coiffure. Unetelle voulait un chignon, mais ça n'allait pas avec la robe. Soit il fallait changer de robe, soit il fallait changer de coiffure, voire les deux.

Enfin, la question du maquillage se posa. Bien qu'aucune d'elles n'ait l'intention de draguer, elles voulaient toutes être belle. Padma voulait faire regretter à Theo d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

La dernière touche de maquillage fut posée au moment où Charlie frappait à la porte pour les faire descendre. En sortant de la chambre, les sept amies croisèrent leurs sept voisins du dessus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les quatorze jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans le chapiteau monté magiquement dans le jardin, c'est là que se dérouleront les festivités. Une banderole avait été accrochée à l'entrée et indiquait : _Bravo à Lavande, Millicent, Hermione, Pansy, Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Vincent, Gregory, Drago, Theodore, Harry, Ron et Blaise qui ont réussit leurs ASPICs !_ et brillait de mille feux.

Au centre, un grand tapis circulaire avait été déplié, seize chaises formaient un cercle. Bill et Charlie s'installèrent et firent signe aux autres de les rejoindre. Fred et George restèrent debout, s'étant autoproclamés _maîtres de cérémonie_.

-Bien, fit Fred en tapant des mains. Nous allons commencer par un action ou vérité. Je vous rappelle que _vous êtes obligés_ de répondre à la question ou de faire l'action, vous ne pouvez pas reculer.

-OK, commençons par… fit George en faisant le tour de l'assemblée, disons… Mr Potter.

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda le rouquin qui, bien qu'ayant vingt ans était resté, comme son jumeau, un grand gamin. Avec eux, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

-Raconte nous comment tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ah, dit Harry avant de se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Vous connaissez bien évidemment l'_avada kedavra_, le sort mortel ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, un simple jet vert et il est mort.

-Il est mort, comme ça ? Je veux dire, aussi facilement ? s'étonna Bill.

-Bien sûr, personne ne peux résister à l'_avada_. Personne, fit Harry sombrement.

-Si, fit Ginny, toi.

-Oui, bon, passons.

-OK, ensuite, Mr Malefoy. Il paraît que tu as beaucoup été collé pendant ta scolarité à Poudlard. Mais, _beaucoup_, ça fait _combien_ ?

-En moyenne trois soirées par semaine, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

-C'est tout ? fit Fred. Je croyais que tu avais été collé plus souvent !

-Oh, non. Mais c'est Harry qui bat tous les records.

-On peut compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de soirées libres que j'avais par an, c'est-à-dire moins de soixante-dix en sept ans à Poudlard.

-Là, je crois qu'effectivement, tu nous bats. Mais comment t'as fait ?

-Déjà, je recevais les colles par semaine. C'était toujours au moins une semaine de retenue. D'ailleurs, y en a quelques unes où je n'ai pas été, fallait bien que je m'entraîne au Quidditch.

-Oui, mais ça ne nous dit pas _comment_ tu as fait pour en avoir autant…

-Je dirais juste que si les règlements existent, c'est pour les enfreindre. Il m'ait arrivé plus d'une fois d'enfreindre plusieurs dizaines de règles en une fois. Par exemple, quand j'ai bu du Polynectar, en deuxième année. Ou quand j'ai été au Ministère en cinquième année… répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-OK, fit George avant de se tourner vers une nouvelle victime.

Le jeu dura encore une bonne heure, chaque question entraînant une discussion.

-Bien, fit Fred en tapant des mains. Nous allons continuer par des mimes. On va vous répartir en équipes, on vous donnera un parchemin et vous devrez improviser sur le thème écrit. Il sera précisé si vous pouvez parlez, si vous devez vous taire, ou même chanter.

-OK, commençons par… fit George, Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, Mr Malefoy et Mr Nott. Voici votre parchemin. Vous avez une minute pour vous préparer derrière le paravent, dit-il en pointant un paravent vert pomme derrière lui.

Les quatre concernés y allèrent et Ginny déplia le parchemin.

_Un enfant tente de rentrer discrètement chez lui après une fête, formellement interdite par sa mère. Malheureusement, son frère (ou sa sœur) le dénonce et il est surpris par ses parents. Que se passe-t-il ? (paroles autorisées)_

-Bon, Weasley, tu fais la mère, Dray, tu fais le père, Parkinson, tu fais la fille, je fais le fils qui est surpris et que tu dénonces, fit Theo aux trois autres.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Fred en arrivant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent le rouquin.

-Alors, allez y.

Ginny et Drago s'installèrent et firent semblant de dormir. Pansy s'assit par terre et fit semblant de lire. Theo resta debout derrière les spectateurs.

_Theodore s'avança sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait été faire la fête, alors que sa mère le lui avait formellement interdit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse de bruit, sa sœur Pansy serait capable de le dénoncer. Il ouvrit doucement la porte du salon pour le traverser et aller dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, sa sœur était là, en train de lire._

_-Maman ! cria-t-elle. Y a Theodore qui rentre à la maison !_

Pansy sembla avoir eut du mal à dire _Theodore_ et non _Nott_.

_-Quoi ? répondit celle-ci en sortant en trombe de sa chambre en tenant son mari par le bras. Theodore ! Je croyais pourtant t'avoir interdit d'aller faire la fête !_

_Elle se tourna vers son mari qui cachait à peine son bâillement._

_-Et puis toi, dis quelque chose ! fit Ginny en secouant Drago par l'épaule._

L'improvisation dura presque cinq minutes. Les quatre sorciers avaient tellement bien joué leur rôle qu'on s'y serait cru. Harry avait jalousé son ami d'avoir pu jouer le rôle du mari de Ginny, mais n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait que les rousses ?

-OK, nouvelle improvisation. Cette fois, il n'y aura que Mr Zabini, fit George en tendant un parchemin roulé à l'italien.

Il partit derrière le paravent et lut le message.

_Imiter Percy Weasley au travail._

Blaise tourna et retourna le parchemin pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait que ça d'écrit. Il réfléchit à tout ce que Ron lui avait dit sur son frère.

-Allez, Percy, viens ! Juste cinq minutes, après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, dit Fred en suppliant presque son aîné de venir.

Fred et George voulaient absolument que Percy voit son imitation. Blaise entra enfin en scène, sans voir que Percy était là, à le regarder.

_-En r'tard, j'suis en r'tard ! fit Blaise en entrant en trombe dans le cercle qui faisait office de bureau. En r'tard, j'suis en r'tard !_

_Il se dirigea vers une table imaginaire et farfouilla dans des piles de parchemins tout aussi invisibles._

_-Mais, putain, où je l'ai mit ce rapport ? J'dois l'rendre tout à l'heure, et j'le trouve plus !_

_Il prit un autre tas et commença à fouiller dedans._

_-Non, ça, c'est les rapports pour la semaine prochaine, j'les ai fini depuis au moins trois semaines !_

_Il les jeta derrière lui et saisit une nouvelle pile imaginaire._

_-Non, ça ce sont mes brouillons des rapports pour dans six mois, d'ailleurs, va falloir que je me dépêche de les finir…_

_Il jeta les parchemins par terre._

_-Mais putain, où je l'ai mit ce foutu rapport de merde ? Ça fait au moins deux mois que je l'ai rédigé !_

_Blaise sursauta comme si la porte du bureau s'était ouverte._

_-Ah, bonjour Mr le Ministre. Oui, j'ai le rapport, le voici, répondit-il en prenant un parchemin au hasard, qui s'avéra être le bon._

_Blaise se tut comme si le Ministre lui parlait._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr le Ministre, ce sera fait à temps. Ce rapport sera rédigé et posé sur votre bureau demain à la première heure._

_Nouveau silence._

_-Bien. Au revoir, Mr le Ministre._

_Blaise ferma une porte imaginaire et se tourna vers son bureau._

_-Putain, dans quelle merdier je me suis encore fourré ! Je n'ai que quelques heures pour rédiger un rapport de trente lignes ! Il ne sera jamais prêt à temps ! C'est une catastrophe !_

_Blaise s'écroula sur le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air désespéré._

_-En r'tard, j'suis en r'tard, marmonna-t-il._

Le public applaudit bruyamment la prestation de Blaise. Même Percy, qui semblait avoir bien prit l'imitation, applaudit de bon cœur.

-OK, comme l'heure tourne, on va pouvoir passer au buffet et aux danses, fit George en se levant. Magnifique sketch, Blaise. Franchement réussi.

-Alors, pour commencer, nous allons avoir un slow. _Tout le monde_ dansera, George et moi allons former les couples. Ceux qui refusent ou qui résistent auront un gage…

Les deux jumeaux naviguèrent entre les jeunes sorciers et les mirent par deux.

-Theo et Parvati… Euh, non. En fait, Theo et Padma serait mieux, fit Fred.

Theo protesta vivement, mais Padma se retint de justesse, ne voulant pas avoir de gage.

-Harry, comme je ne te vois qu'avec des rousses, je te met avec ma sœur Ginny, continua George.

C'est ainsi que Blaise et Lavande se retrouvèrent ensemble, Ron et Parvati, puis Drago et Hermione (avec deux grimaces de dégoût en prime), Vincent et Pansy, Gregory et Millicent finirent ensemble.

Quelques notes de musique s'égrenèrent doucement, et les couples commencèrent à danser le slow.

Les danses suivantes n'étaient pas obligatoirement à danser en couple, heureusement pour les jeunes sorciers. Mais, de temps en temps, Fred et George en prenaient deux par le bras et les faisaient danser ensemble. Ils s'assurèrent ainsi que tout le monde avait dansé avec tout le monde.

Régulièrement, des gourmands et des gourmandes s'éclipsaient au buffet et se régalaient de gâteau au chocolat, de bonbons de toutes sortes et de boissons plus ou moins pétillantes, quelques unes étant légèrement alcoolisées, contre le gré de Molly.

Les deux heures suivantes se déroulèrent relativement tranquillement, entre danses et buffet. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule altercation, entre Padma et Theo.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Nott ? demanda Padma._

_-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je te sers un verre de Bièraubeurre._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu en veux, répondit-il simplement en reposant la bouteille._

_-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, Nott, alors fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! s'exclama Padma en haussant le ton._

_Theo se contenta de lui adresser un sourire charmeur. Padma poussa un soupir exaspéré et partit à grandes enjambées, sachant parfaitement que si elle restait, elle craquerait._

-OK, nous allons passer au gage, fit George.

-Quoi ? Mais, quel gage ? demanda Drago d'un air étonné.

-Je te rappelle que ceux qui protestaient pour le premier slow avaient un gage. Et il me semble qu'il y en a sept qui ont protesté, répondit George.

-Harry, Drago, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Vince, Greg, si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit Fred en se dirigeant vers le fond du chapiteau. Et puis même si vous ne voulez pas, vous me suivez, ajouta-t-il en poussant les sept sorciers.

-Le gage est simple, facile, sans risques et indolore, fit Charlie.

-Pour commencer, vous allez prendre ceci, fit George en tendant aux sept sorciers un bâton orné d'un crochet pendant au bout d'une ficelle. Le gage est…

-La pêche aux canards, façon moldue ! s'exclama Bill en retenant difficilement son fou rire.

Harry, Hermione et Lavande étant les seuls à avoir été élevés par des Moldus étaient les seuls à comprendre. Harry affichait une mine effarée alors qu'Hermione et Lavande riaient à gorge déployée.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! s'exclama Harry.

-Et si, répondit Fred avec un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

-Euh, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda Vince d'un air perdu.

-La pêche aux canards consiste à attraper, avec ces cannes à pêche, à attraper des petits canards en plastique qui flottent dans une bassine, expliqua Fred.

-Celui qui en attrapera le plus gagnera, ajouta George.

Puis, Charlie demanda aux sept participants de se placer autour du bassin recouvert d'une nappe. Et, quand tout le monde fut prêt, Fred reprit la parole :

-Simple détail, les canards se déplacent dans tous les sens, contrairement au vrai jeu moldu.

-En plus, le gagnant aura droit à une plus grosse part de frites ce soir, et il me semble que vous adorez ça, tous les sept, continua George.

Les sept garçons se placèrent en cercle et regardèrent avec amusement les canards flotter tranquillement, au gré des vaguelettes. Les attraper semblait facile, trop facile.

À peine avaient-ils approché leur canne à pêche des jouets en plastique qu'ils se mirent à battre des ailes et des pattes, accélérant et se déplaçant dans tous les sens.

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que Greg remporta le gage, grandement aidé par sa célèbre gourmandise.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème et c'est contents, heureux, que les vingt et un habitants du Terrier allèrent se coucher.

-Padma !

L'appelée se retourna et vit Theo, dans le couloir, qui semblait l'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Nott_ ?

-J'aimerais me faire pardonner. Je sais que j'ai vraiment été un salaud, mais tu me manques, Padma, fit-il d'un air triste.

-Bon dieu, il veut vraiment me faire craquer, là, pensa Padma.

-Et, continua Theo, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me donner une seconde chance.

La jeune femme regarda le sorcier, tentant de déterminer s'il était sincère ou non. Finalement, elle se décida.

-Theo, je…

_à suivre…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à le boucler, mais je suis assez contente. Et vous ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui parlera des vacances de nos quatorze héros et de leur arrivée à la cité universitaire où ils continueront leurs études.

Lilly.malefoy


	6. Chapitre 5

Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à boucler ce chapitre. Plus d'un mois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Le chapitre suivant, plus long que d'habitude, mettra du temps à venir, mais il sera assez drôle.

Bon, j'arrête de vous bassiner avec des bavardages inutiles, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 : Installation à Londres**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général

Le reste du séjour chez les Weasley se déroula tranquillement, si ce n'est que Theo avait plus morose qu'auparavant. En effet, Padma lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Évidemment, il n'avait pas espéré qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attristé.

Ensuite, les quatorze sorciers s'étaient séparés pour passer les vacances en famille. Harry alla chez son parrain au nord du pays, Drago retourna au manoir Malefoy, Blaise fut accueillit chez lui par un "salut mon poussin !" retentissant de sa mère, Theodore partit à la plage où sa famille l'attendait, Vince et Greg rentrèrent chez eux, au sud. Ron et Ginny restaient au Terrier, attendant la visite d'une de leurs tantes. Padma et Parvati s'envolèrent pour l'Inde qu'elles devaient visiter, Lavande rejoignit ses amis moldus de son quartier, Hermione rentra chez elle, Millicent retourna à la campagne, où ses parents avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances pendant que Pansy séjournait à Londres.

Durant les vacances d'été, les hiboux traversèrent le pays en long, en large et en travers pour véhiculer la correspondance de leurs propriétaires. Seules Padma et Parvati ne communiquaient pas avec leurs amies, l'Inde étant trop loin pour les volatiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV filles

-Lavande, ma chérie, tes bagages sont prêts ? Je te rappelle que tu pars demain !

-Maman, soupira la jeune femme. J'ai encore le temps, ce sera rapide ! Et puis, là, je suis avec mes amies !

-Oui, mais Hermione doit venir ce soir pour que vous partiez ensemble demain, ajouta la mère avant de sortir de la chambre de sa fille.

Lavande soupira et se tourna vers ses amies moldues. Elle avait complètement oublié de les mettre au courant de son prochain déménagement.

-Lavande ? demanda l'une d'elle. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu partais…

-Je sais, j'ai complètement oublié, expliqua-t-elle, penaude. Demain, je déménage pour me rapprocher de ma nouvelle école.

-C'est une école de quoi ?

-De professorat, perdue en Écosse, loin de tous les transports. Heureusement, on peut habiter sur place.

-Tu vas nous manquer, Lavande.

Lavande finissait de dire au revoir à ses amies, leur promettant de revenir de temps en temps pour leur rendre visite, lorsque Hermione arriva. Elle avait transplané dans l'aire prévue à cette effet, loin de tous les regards moldus, ses bagages rétrécis et allégés magiquement étaient rangés dans ses poches.

-Lavande ? Ton amie est là ! appela la mère.

-J'arrive, maman !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati et Padma venaient de rentrer d'Inde, où elles avaient rendu visite à leur famille. Ce fut dans une nouvelle crise de larmes qu'elles montèrent dans la voiture de Ronald Weasley qui leur faisait, une fois encore, office de taxi. Le lendemain, il devait conduire sa sœur et ses six amies à la cité universitaire où elles emménageaient.

Ginny se précipita vers les deux jumelles, alors que son frère jumeau s'écriait :

-La correspondance pour le Terrier va partir dans… dix minutes !

-Oh, frérot, t'es pas marrant…

-Je sais, mais tu en connais, toi, des anciens Serpentard qui sont marrants ?

-Oui, toi !

En effet, Ron avait un sourire aux lèvres. De ce fait, Parvati ne pouvait que le trouver charmant.

-Mais… Chut ! Ginny, c'était un secret ! fit-il d'un air affolé, tout en conservant un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jumeaux roux explosent de rire sous le regard ahuri des deux jumelles.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis censé vous amener au Terrier, et c'est pas en restant plantés ici qu'on y arrivera, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, suivi des trois passagères.

Il leur tint galamment la portière ouverte, fit vrombir le moteur et démarra en trombe, zigzagant entre les voitures.

-Rassurez-vous, nous sommes invisibles, lança Ron à ses passagères.

Mais cette nouvelle était loin de les rassurer. Au contraire, puisque ça signifiait que seuls les talents de leur conducteur pouvaient éviter l'accident.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Le Maître et la Maîtresse vous attendent dans le salon, Miss, couina un elfe de maison à une Pansy somnolant sur son lit.

-OK, Pinky, j'y vais.

-Ah, Pansy. Ton amie Millicent Bulstrode devrait arriver avec ses parents d'ici cinq minutes, ils viennent d'envoyer un hibou express. Ils resteront sûrement pour le dîner, fit la mère de la jeune fille.

-Pinky !

-Oui, Maître ?

-Prépare le dîner pour six, nous aurons des invités.

-Oui, Maître, couina la créature avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître.

Les Bulstrode arrivèrent enfin. Pansy regarda ses parents avec étonnement. Jamais ils n'avaient parus aussi aimables depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard, chez Gryffondor ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle entrait bientôt à l'université scolaire la plus cotée ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils voulaient faire bonne impression devant les invités ? Elle n'en savait rien, et préférait ne pas le savoir, ça risquerait de la décevoir. Ses parents, tous deux issus de Serpentard, n'avaient pas digéré le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Heureusement, à l'université, il n'y a pas de répartition, les élèves sont répartit en fonction des études qu'ils font.

-Pansy, ma chérie, fit sa mère, comment est-ce que toi et tes amies avez l'intention de vous rendre à Londres ?

-C'est le frère d'une amie qui doit nous déposer, celui qui était venu nous chercher en juillet, pour la fête chez Ginny. C'est son frère, d'ailleurs, Ron Weasley.

-Le rouquin ? demanda Mrs Bulstrode.

-Oui, tous les Weasley sont roux, répondit Millicent. Il doit passer demain matin.

Les parents de cette dernière ne s'éternisèrent pas après le dîner. Pansy et Millicent se couchèrent juste après la douche afin de pouvoir discuter de leurs vacances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Ron faisait une arrivée très remarquée chez les Parkinson. En effet, il avait fait son dérapage contrôlé sur les gravillons et s'était arrêté juste devant la porte d'entrée en klaxonnant allègrement.

Millicent et Pansy se précipitèrent dehors, les bagages volant derrière elles et saluèrent Ginny, Padma et Parvati, qui venaient de descendre du véhicule d'un vert Serpentardien. Pendant ce temps, Ron s'escrimait avec les sacs et les valises pour les charger dans le coffre.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment vous faîtes pour avoir autant de bagages ? Vos sacs pèsent au moins trois tonnes chacun !

-Et encore ! fit Pansy. Je n'ai pas tout pris ! Il me reste le sèche-cheveux magique, le fer à lisser pour les cheveux, les livres que j'ai lu pendant les vacances mais que j'aimerais relire…

-Oui, c'est bon, Parkinson, on a compris, fit Ron en lançant la plus grosse valise dans le coffre, après avoir enfin pensé à l'alléger. Tout le monde en voituuuuuuuuuure !

Durant tout le trajet pour aller chez les Brown, Ron s'ennuya ferme, ses passagères ne parlant que de sujets de filles, donc totalement inintéressants pour lui, le seul garçon. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment sa sœur avait fait pour qu'il accepte de les conduire à la cité universitaire, sachant que le lendemain il devrait refaire la même chose, mais en allant chercher ses amis.

Une fois dans le quartier moldu où les attendaient Hermione et Lavande, les cinq passagères dormaient profondément. Ron n'osa pas les réveiller, ne voulant surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur, et alla lui-même chercher les deux jeunes femmes.

Ce fut le père de Lavande qui vint ouvrir. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes sorcières n'étaient toujours pas prêtes, laissant Mr Brown et Ron discuter, entre hommes.

-Lavande, ma chérie, t'es prête ? cria le père du pied de l'escalier.

-Non, je ne trouve plus mon mascara, fit la jeune femme en dévalant les marches.

Ron la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette et était à moitié coiffée, n'ayant ôté les bigoudis que d'un côté, une seule pantoufle avait réussit à la suivre à travers la maison, et elle tenait deux tubes dans chaque main.

-Mais, voyons, tu l'as dans la main, ma chérie.

Elle s'arrêta, regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'exclama :

-Mais non ! Celui-là, c'est le bleu, celui-là allonge les cils, celui-là est incolore et celui-là les recourbe ! Moi, je veux celui qui donne du volume !

-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça change, que ce soit celui-ci et pas un autre ? s'étonna Ron.

-Mais tout ! Absolument tout !

-Lavande ! cria Hermione de la salle de bain. Je l'ai retrouvé ! Il était avec le vert et le prune, à côté du marron !

-Huit mascaras ? fit Mr Brown.

-Bah, oui, pourquoi ? fit la jeune femme avant de remonter les marches quatre à quatre.

-Décidément, je ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles, fit le père en se grattant le crâne légèrement dégarni.

-Moi non plus, et jusqu'à ce soir, je serais le seul mec, avec sept filles qui ne parlent que de ça ! Je dois amener ma sœur et ses copines à leur nouvel appart'. Déjà que cinq, j'ai du mal à tenir, alors sept… Vivement demain que je ne les voit plus… fit Ron après un soupir. Les filles, c'est une autre culture.

Vingt minutes après l'épisode du mascara perdu, les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfin prêtes. "Et encore, on a fait vite !" avait dit Hermione en sortant de la maison. Ron soupira. Il sentait que le voyage allait être long.

-Nous sommes arrivés à l'université de Londres, veuillez vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié dans la voiture, fit Ron sur le ton du "nous sommes arrivés à Paris Montparnasse, veuillez vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié dans le train" qu'on peut entendre en prenant le train moldu, tout en s'arrêtant en douceur.

Il tendit une valise noire à ses passagères, en précisant que tous les bagages étaient à l'intérieur, rétrécis et allégés avant de redémarrer en trombe, enfin seul dans le véhicule.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, l'appartement était entièrement aménagé. Celui-ci était situé au dernier étage, comportant une baie vitrée faisant le tour du bâtiment, et d'une terrasse privée sur le toit. Chacune avait sa chambre personnelle, tout était propre, brillait comme un sou neuf, et rien ne dépassait, tout était rangé à sa place, sans la moindre exception.

Les sept jeunes femmes avaient passé des heures à aménager, tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de sujets réservés aux filles, tels les garçons, les vêtements ou encore le maquillage.

Leurs voisins, fraîchement débarqués, étaient très bruyants et, au vu de leurs cris, ne devaient pas être très organisés : "Putain, j'ai encore paumé mes baskets, personne ne les a vues ?", "Hep ! Blaise ! Ton pantalon ! Il était là, avec mes caleçons !" et bien d'autres encore.

-Il faudra qu'on aille voir nos voisins, fit Milli, rêveusement. On pourrait faire connaissance, visiter la cité…

-On ne connaît pas la cité, Milli, fit remarquer Hermione en se recoiffant pour la centième fois de la journée.

-Mais justement ! fit Pansy. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour la visiter !

-Mais eux non plus ne doivent pas connaître ! ajouta Padma.

-Eh bien, on visitera tous ensemble, et puis voilà ! fit Parvati comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Bon, bon, j'y vais, je reviens de suite, fit Ginny en sortant immédiatement de l'appart' sans laisser à ses amies le temps de répliquer.

Elle frappa à la porte et fut extrêmement surprise en voyant son propre frère lui ouvrir la porte.

-C'est vous nos voisins ? demanda la rouquine à son jumeau.

-Oui, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous alliez habiter ici précisément…

-Toi non plus. Mes amies étaient impatientes de faire la connaissance de nos nouveaux voisins, elles vont être déçues de savoir que c'est vous…

-Les gars aussi ne seront pas contents. Quand on est arrivés, on nous a dit que nos voisines, fraîchement débarquées, étaient des plus charmantes, ajouta Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, je vais leur annoncer la "mauvaise nouvelle".

-Pourquoi _mauvaise_ ?

-Parce que vous êtes désordonnés… Au fait, les baskets perdues ont-elles été retrouvées ? Vous êtes aussi bruyants et d'horribles anciens Serpentard.

-Et vous, vous êtes d'insupportables anciennes Gryffondor.

-Merci du compliment, frérot. Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je vais rentrer.

-À demain, pour le bal. Vous y allez, au moins ?

-Le bal de la rentrée, pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux anciens ? Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! À demain, alors.

Ron allait fermer la porte quand sa sœur la bloqua du pied pour ajouter :

-Et un conseil, si tu veux que Nott…

-Theo, il s'appelle Theodore Nott, coupa Ron.

-Oui, bon, peu importe. Donc, je disais que si tu voulais que Nott reste vivant et en bon état, déconseille-lui de draguer n'importe qui.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Aurais-tu donc oublié que Padma était une redoutable sorcière, quand elle le voulait ? D'ailleurs, elle l'est toujours. Et elle connaît beaucoup de sortilèges. Ça vaut mieux, puisqu'elle veut être prof de sortilèges. Bon, sur ce, je m'en vais. À demain !

-À demain, Gin'.

Des deux côtés, il y eut de nombreuses déceptions. Chacun savait que les autres habiteraient dans la même cité universitaire, mais ne pensaient tout de même pas en être aussi proches. Quand Ron avait transmit à Theo le conseil de la rouquine, il avait répondu : "Aucun risque de ce côté-là". Le roux était content de la décision de son ami, n'ayant aucune envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère après le passage d'un ouragan nommé Padma Patil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir, le responsable de la cité universitaire fit le tour des appartements, souhaitant la bienvenue à tout le monde et les invitant pour les festivités du lendemain, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de faire connaissance avant la rentrée.

-C'était qui ? demanda Harry en sortant de la douche, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, les cheveux humides.

-Mr Romat, le responsable de la cité. Il a dit qu'il était très honoré qu'on ait choisi son université et semblait désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rencontrer maintenant. Il devra attendre demain.

-Mr Romat… Mr Romat… fit Harry pensivement. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

-C'est un ancien voisin du manoir Malefoy, Harry. Tu as dû le croiser il y a quelques années, quand tu es venu chez moi.

-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! C'est un vieux barbu un peu fou, du même genre que Dumbledore, quoi.

-Oui, c'est son cousin. Il a un goût assez bizarre pour les vêtements. Toujours très colorés, et il se trimballe avec une poche de bonbons au citron, ça doit être une habitude familiale, je suppose.

-Ah ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi il connaissait nos noms, comme ça, sans la moindre hésitation. Dumbledore a dû lui parler de ses meilleurs élèves, nous.

-Apparemment, il a déjà été voir nos _chères_ voisines… Et il a dit qu'il était heureux d'accueillir quatorze anciens élèves de Poudlard, parmi les meilleurs et, qui plus est, des héros de la guerre !

-Oh, moi, j'en ai un peu marre qu'on ne vienne nous voir que pour notre célébrité, fit Harry en enfilant un ample tee-shirt gris, cachant ainsi ses abdos particulièrement musclés.

-Oui, moi aussi, ajouta Drago, mais il va falloir s'y faire. Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté de la chose… On peut avoir n'importe quelle fille.

-Parle pour toi, commenta Theo d'un air morne. Moi, je ne peux en avoir aucune.

-Bah, pourquoi ?

-Patil le défigurerait s'il osait s'approcher d'une autre fille pour draguer, et elle le refuse pour l'instant.

-Faut voir le bon côté, Theo.

-Le bon côté ? Lequel ?

-Bah… Euh… J'avoue que je n'en ai aucun à l'esprit, mais…

-Cherche pas, y en a pas, fit Theo d'un air sombre.

-T'auras qu'à retenter ta chance demain soir, à la fête… Sinon, elle risque de te filer entre les doigts.

-Oh Drago, toi, tu peux parler ! C'est Granger qui va t'échapper si tu ne fais rien, mon vieux, fit Harry en enfilant un jean noir moulant.

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais, tu divagues, Harry ! Tu as bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu ! Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… Tu as trop bu et tu as des hallucinations. Et puis, c'est qu'une… Une S… Une fille de Moldus ! Voilà ce qu'elle est !

-Tiens, ce n'est plus une Sang-de-Bourbe, la Granger ?

-Les insultes comme ça, c'est fini depuis longtemps… répliqua Drago en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée du salon.

-Ouais, depuis que tu as craqué pour elle, fit Ron en s'approchant de son ami.

Ne constatant pas la moindre réaction, il suivit le regard du blond et tomba sur la jeune femme dont il était question, apparemment seule. Ron haussa des épaules et laissa son meilleur ami dans sa contemplation.

-Donc, Theo, on te disais de…

Blaise ne put continuer sa phrase, un bruit de verre cassé le coupa en plein élan. Les six jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Drago, qui avait lâché son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, tâchant le tapis récemment acquis.

-Putain, Drago, tu pourrais pas faire attention ? fit Vince en s'approchant du tapis qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Il se tut en voyant que le jeune Malefoy ne réagissait pas. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose dehors.

-Bon sang de bonsoir ! s'exclama Greg. C'est Krum, avec Granger…

-Quoi ?

En moins d'une seconde, les sept colocataires étaient à la fenêtre à fixer les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient joyeusement, bras dessus bras dessous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'appart' des anciennes Gryffondor, le calme régnait. Hermione était partie faire un tour, Viktor Krum lui ayant proposer de la faire visiter la cité, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Elle était sortie avec lui en quatrième année, mais après son départ pour la Bulgarie, ils avaient gardé un contact amical.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec une française, fit Hermione au jeune homme alors qu'ils traversaient un parc.

-Oui, depuis trois mois. Elle s'appelle Sandy Delacour, une cousine de Fleur Delacour, tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Oui, elle était en partie vélane, et c'était la championne de Beauxbâtons pour le tournoi.

-Toujours autant de mémoire, à ce que je vois, commenta le bulgare avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, Sandy doit arriver cet après-midi, elle continuera ses études pour être Médicomage. Moi, je retournerais dans la filière des joueurs professionnels.

-Mais, tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier pour ça, tu en es déjà un.

-Oui, mais je ne sais que jouer. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à remplir des papiers et à me soigner au moins sommairement, et des tas d'autres choses toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. De toute façon, si je ne continue pas mes études, l'équipe de Bulgarie arrête mon contrat. C'était la condition pour que je puisse intégrer l'équipe nationale.

Pendant ce temps, Padma et Parvati étaient partie avec Lavande faire les boutiques, tentant de dénicher la tenue idéale pour le bal. Parvati et Lavande voulaient que Padma soit irrésistible pour que Nott craque pour elle, et elles espéraient secrètement que la jeune indienne n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de le rejeter une nouvelle fois. "L'espoir fait vivre" comme elles l'avaient dit, et elles espéraient.

Pansy et Millicent visitaient tranquillement la cité, discutant avec les quelques groupes qu'elles croisaient, et finirent par se joindre à leurs trois amies dans la quête à la tenue de bal, tâche extrêmement difficile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain après-midi, Ginny était restée seule dans l'appartement, ses amies étant partie faire un tour dans le parc avant de revenir se préparer pour le bal du soir même. Elle terminait le ménage à coups de baguette magique. Une fois cette tâche finie, elle refit un brin de toilette dans une salle de bain parfaitement nettoyée, rien ne traînait, même pas les plus que nombreux accessoires de maquillage de Lavande. Pour une fois, elle ne les perdrait pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller faire un tour, elle entendit des cris.

-NON NON, NON, JE NE VIENDRAIS PAS DEMAIN ! VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS REVER POUR CA !

Une voix plus faible lui parvint ensuite :

-PUTAIN, THEO FAIS PAS LE CON ! TU VIENDRAS DEMAIN, POINT FINAL.

Un bruit de porte claquée acheva ce cri.

La rouquine prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper chez les voisins qui, elle le savait, étaient les anciens Serpentard.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme qui vint ouvrir.

-Euh, vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît ?

-THEO, BLAISE ! VOS GUEULES ! Merci. RON ! Viens par là.

Le rouquin vint et fut surpris de voir sa sœur, Harry, qui avait ouvert la porte s'étant dépêché de disparaître, ses cheveux s'égouttant toujours sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gin' ?

-Tu pourrais pas dire à tes copains d'aller crier ailleurs ? On vous entend à travers les murs, et Merlin sait qu'ils sont épais et censés être insonorisés.

-Je leur dirais, mais je pense que sur ce coup-là, tu pourrais nous rendre un petit service.

-Quel genre de service ? demanda la jeune Weasley en suivant son frère dans le salon.

Vince et Greg levèrent à peine la tête de leur partie d'échecs version sorciers, Theo et Blaise continuaient à se crier dessus, enfermés dans le second salon, aménagé de manière plus intime, Harry avait mystérieusement disparu, Drago était plongé dans le mutisme derrière un journal datant de plus de trois ans qu'il tenait, de surcroît, à l'envers.

-Quelle charmante ambiance, ici, fit Ginny en parcourant la pièce du regard. Donc, tu disais… ?

-PUTAIN, THEO QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ARRETERAS DE FAIRE LE GAMIN ?

-On a besoin de ton aide, commença Ron en servant une tasse de thé à sa sœur. Comme tu peux l'entendre, Blaise et Theo sont en train de…

-TA GUEULE BLAISE ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

-De s'engueuler depuis tout à l'heure. Blaise essaie de convaincre Theo de venir au bal, ce soir, et il ne veut pas.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Il se trouve qu'il a craqué, qu'il est devenu complètement dingue de ton amie Padma Patil. Ils sont sortis ensemble, mais Theo a fait une grosse bêtise, il l'a trompée, et elle a cassé. Depuis, il ne s'en remet pas. Cet été, il a essayé de se faire pardonner, après la fête à la maison, mais elle lui a demandé du temps. Et il ne veut plus rien faire.

-Et tu voudrais que je le fasse sortir, que je réussisse à le convaincre de sortir ?

-Euh… Oui, en gros, c'est ça.

-Trente secondes… fit la jeune femme en se levant, une drôle de boîte à la main.

Elle tapota dessus et le porta à son oreille.

-C'est un portable, expliqua Ginny aux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient bizarrement. Allô Lavande ? … Padma est avec toi ? … Non, non, ne me la passe pas, c'était juste pour savoir. … Tu as réussit à la convaincre, avec Parvati ? … Oui ? Parfait. Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Elle tapota de nouveau dessus et rangea le petit appareil dans sa poche de jean.

-Bon, déjà, on est sûrs que Padma viendra au bal ce soir. C'est déjà ça.

-PUTAIN, BLAISE, LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! C'EST PAS TROP DE DEMANDER, QUAND MEME, SI ?

Une porte claqua.

-THEO, FAIS PAS LE CON ET OUVRE-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

-Et eux, ils ne se sont toujours pas calmés.

On entendit des coups tambourinés sur une porte close, puis un coup de pied suivi d'exclamations de douleurs.

-THEO ! OUVRE ! s'égosilla Blaise, commençant à avoir mal à la gorge.

-Gin', ouvre le salon avec un alohomora, suit le couloir et Theo sera derrière la porte sur laquelle Blaise s'acharne.

-OK, merci.

La rousse passa la porte fermée sans problème, jeta un coup d'œil au couloir en question et repéra le jeune italien tambourinant sur la porte du fond. Le jeune Potter sortit de sa chambre et demanda à son camarade de faire moins de bruit, mais il fut royalement ignoré.

-Potter ! Zabini !

Les deux interpellés se turent et fixèrent la rouquine qui leur avait parlé, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-Cassez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

Blaise ne se fit pas prier et clopina jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient ses colocataires. Harry tenta de marchander pour pouvoir rester dans sa chambre.

-Pour que tu envenimes les choses ? Surtout pas. Casse-toi.

Le brun fut surpris de l'autorité de la rouquine, plus petite que lui d'une tête, et préféra obtempérer à son tour. Dans le salon, les six jeunes sorciers présents tendirent l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne leur parvenait, seule une porte grinça au bout d'un moment, mais rien de plus.

-Nott, ouvre-moi la porte.

Rien ne se passa.

-Theodore Nott ! fit Ginny d'un ton sans appel.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, en grinçant. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, une silhouette était étendue sur le lit, reposant la baguette magique sur la table de chevet. Ginny referma la porte, insonorisa la pièce et éclaira faiblement la chambre à l'aide de sa propre baguette. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait entre ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Weasley ?

-Je suis venue voir pourquoi est-ce que tu gueulais depuis tout à l'heure. Et j'ai cru comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec Padma.

Le jeune homme se tendit et lui tourna le dos.

-Tu as un problème avec Padma ? demanda Ginny, cherchant à faire réagir le jeune homme.

La réaction fut immédiate. L'ancien Serpentard se leva, saisit sa baguette magique au passage et la pointa sur la rouquine.

-Ça, je te le déconseille fortement, Theodore Nott. Tu sais comment est Padma quand elle est en colère…

Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme et il acquiesça.

-Je t'assure que je suis pire qu'elle. Bien pire. Ron a déjà dû te le dire…

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-Pose cette baguette.

Le jeune homme finit par obéir et lança sa baguette sur son lit.

-Bien, fit Ginny en allumant complètement la pièce. Maintenant, file prendre une douche, et dépêche-toi.

Le jeune homme, interloqué, la regarda puis saisit sa serviette et un boxer propre puis se rendit à la salle de bain. Peu après, il revint, les cheveux trempés, la serviette attachée autour de la taille.

-Tu ne t'es pas séché les cheveux ?

-Non, j'le fais jamais.

-Y a un début à tout…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle sortit les piles de vêtements, plus ou moins bien pliés et plus ou moins droites et les déposa sur le lit.

-Assied-toi sur la chaise, fit Ginny en prenant une serviette dépliée derrière la pile de boxers.

La serviette en mains, elle entreprit de sécher les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, tâche rapide vu leur longueur.

-Bien, maintenant, la tenue.

Theo regardait la jumelle de son ami d'un air perplexe, se demandant encore ce qu'elle faisait là. Pendant qu'il l'observait, elle regardait les nombreux pantalons qu'il possédait, les rejetant les uns après les autres sur le lit, en un tas informe.

-Et après, on dit que les garçons ne savent pas plier le linge, se moqua Theo en regardant ses pantalons.

Ginny l'ignora et s'approcha de lui, un pantalon noir légèrement moulant à la main.

-Tiens, met-le pendant que je replie tout ça.

Puis, elle lui tourna le dos afin qu'il enfile le bas et, en quelques sorts bien utiles, elle rangea les pantalons, bien pliés dans l'armoire en piles bien droites.

-C'est déjà mieux, commenta-t-elle, Theo ne sachant pas si elle parlait de lui ou de la pile de vêtements.

Peu après, il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et une veste noire aux coutures argentées. Ginny s'occupait maintenant de ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle démêlait malgré les protestations douloureuses du jeune homme.

-Voilà, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux comme ça. Ce soir, tâche de ne pas faire la tête, et tout ira bien, fit Ginny avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le salon, les six autres sorciers discutaient, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

-Et bah, tu nous l'as transformé, notre Theo.

-À ce soir, fit Ginny à son frère en lui déposant une bise sur la joue. Si tout va bien, il arrêtera de faire la gueule, ce soir.

-Lui, peut-être, mais pas Drago. J'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de faire un meurtre sur la personne de Viktor Krum.

-Ce soir, il sera pas là, il dîne en tête à tête avec Sandy, sa fiancée, fit Ginny, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, en refermant la porte de l'appartement, laissant les garçons seuls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de bouclé. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Et pour les couples, je prend les paris. Padma pardonnera-t-elle à Theo ? Quels seront les autres couples ? Allez, pariez, il n'y a rien à perdre, mais rien à gagner non plus (si ce n'est un nouveau chapitre)…

À bientôt ! (normalement au cours des vacances)

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


	7. Chapitre 6

Eh non ! Vous en rêvez pas ! Le nouveau chapitre est bel et bien arrivé !

Je vais vous épargner du blabla habituel et vous souhaiter directement une bonne lecture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Bal de bienvenue**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV filles

Pendant ce temps, Lavande et Parvati traînaient de force une pauvre Padma au visage rougit de larmes à travers divers magasins, cherchant la tenue de rêve, pour la soirée. La jeune indienne avait eu un instant de répit lorsque Lavande avait répondu au téléphone, mais il ne fut que de courte durée. Il ne sut pas qui avait appelé, la jeune femme s'étant contentée de répondre « Oui. … Oui. Tu veux que… ? … Mmm. … Oui. », très instructif comme conversation, selon elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son calvaire était loin d'être fini. Lavande avait fait un sourire complice à Parvati et toute deux l'avaient emmenée dans un magasin qui lui était jusque-là inconnu.

Flânant entre les nombreuses rangées de vêtements en tout genre, Lavande et Parvati saisirent plusieurs robes colorées de longueurs et de styles différents avant de conduire leur victime vers les cabines où les attendaient déjà Pansy et Millicent, en train d'essayer quelques robes.

-Tiens, Padma, essaie-les, fit sa jumelle en lui tendant les trois robes sélectionnées par Lavande.

Elle s'exécuta sans mot dire et montra le résultat à ses soi-disantes amies. Le bleu nuit n'était pas une couleur qui lui convenait pour un bal, pas plus que le jaune poussin. Le rouge sang à la limite, quoique trop foncé. Elle passa à celles choisies par sa sœur. Si le vert émeraude allait un peu mieux, le saumon accompagné de violet lui allait à merveille, le tout dans un ton indien, soulignant ses origines (n/a : imaginer les robes de Parvati et Padma du film d'HP4).

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux indiennes avaient leurs tenues pour le soir même, seule Lavande cherchait encore, mais il fallait dire qu'elle était très compliquée. Soit c'était trop long, ou trop court, trop bleu ou trop rouge, trop ceci ou pas assez… Finalement, elle trouva son bonheur au fond d'un rayon, bien caché par de nombreuses autres robes plus chères.

Padma, Parvati, Lavande, Pansy et Millicent furent surprises de constater que Ginny et Hermione étaient absentes, et que leurs voisins de paliers criaient sans le moindre problème. Peut-être que la rouquine était allée leur demander de se taire… Au bout d'un long moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et laissa passer la jeune Weasley, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Te voilà enfin, Ginny ! T'étais passée où ?

-À côté, leur demander de baisser d'un ton, leurs cris commençaient sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps !

-Oui, mais va donc expliquer à un mec têtu comme une mule qu'il doit arrêter de gueuler sur tout le monde, aller au bal ce soir et surtout arrêter de faire la tronche, tout ça en l'aidant à se préparer, chose qu'il n'a fait qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie…

-Oui, mais t'as réussi, et il ne nous casse plus les oreilles. Au fait, c'était qui ?

-Nott. Borné comme pas possible, celui-là. Et il a quand même fallu que je le menace pour qu'il ne le lance pas de sorts ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

Ginny s'affala sur le divan avant de se tourner vers les jumelles indiennes.

-Padma, t'as intérêt à lui rendre le sourire ce soir, parce que ses potes en ont marre et vont finir par te l'abîmer, ce serait dommage. Et puis il est saoulant quand il fait la tronche.

-Bon ! fit Pansy d'un ton joyeux, alors qu'Hermione rentrait de son rendez-vous avec Viktor. Et si on se préparait ? Sinon, on va être en retard !

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était l'effervescence. L'état de nervosité qui envahi alors les colocataires ne devait les quitter que lorsqu'elles sortirent de leur appartement, deux heures plus tard, pile à l'heure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV garçons

-Tiens, Theo, puisque t'es prêt, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, fit Drago en passant rapidement devant son ami d'un air soucieux. Tu peux m'apporter le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche, la cravate verte et la veste argentée dans la salle de bain pendant que je me lave ? Merci, finit-il sans attendre de réponse.

Des sept garçons, c'était Drago le plus soucieux de son apparence, en bon Malefoy. Peu à peu, il arrivait à communiquer ce "soucis" à ses amis, qui paraissaient au fil de leurs sorties de moins en moins négligés, comme ils auraient pu l'être auparavant. Du coup, comme c'était lui "l'expert", il était obligé d'aider ses camarades, tout en se préparant lui-même.

-Mais non, Vince. Pas le nœud papillon rouge ! Ça fait trop Gryffondor ! Mets plutôt le vert, c'est Serpentard et puis ça te va bien mieux. Greg ! La chemise, dans le pantalon ! Blaise, ouvre un peu ta chemise ! Ron ne ferme pas la veste, ça te va pas du tout ! Harry… Euh…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa course vers la salle de bain, détailla la tenue de son ami et fit :

-Non, rien, c'est parfait. L'allure "je sors du lit" te va très bien, tant que c'est calculé pour. Et toi, Theo, rien à dire, puisque c'est Weasley qui t'a préparé…

Et il repartit tout aussi vite sous l'eau chaude avant d'enfiler les vêtements apportés par Theo. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il terminait d'ajuster ses vêtements, se regardant, ou plutôt _s'admirant_, dans chaque miroir à sa portée, attirant ainsi les regards amusés de ses amis.

-Mais c'est bon, Dray, t'es très bien comme ça. Granger sera époustoufli… épousti… épousté…

-Époustouflée, fit Blaise, venant en aide à Greg.

-Voilà, époustoufliflée et ce sera dans la poche, Dray.

-Mais lâchez-moi les baskets avec Granger !

-Dans ce cas, explique-moi la tâche de Whisky Pur Feu sur le tapis et ton soupir de soulagement quand tu as appris que Krum était fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?

-Mais vous avez eu des hallucinations… répliqua mollement le blond en se dirigeant vers un miroir, un œil sur sa montre. Il faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard, fit-il en se recoiffant avec un peigne humide.

-C'est pas qu'on _va être_ en retard, c'est qu'on _est_ en retard, le contredit Harry avec un sourire amusé. De toute façon, on est jamais à l'heure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général (dans la salle de bal)

-Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent… marmonna Ginny en cherchant son frère du regard. En retard, comme d'hab…

Elle s'apprêtait à demander à ses amies si elles les voyaient, mais se tut au moment où le directeur monta sur l'estrade dans le but évident de parler aux futurs étudiants.

-J'ai le bonheur de vous revoir cette année, pour les anciens, et le grand bonheur de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux. J'espère que vous passerez tous une bonne année dans notre merveilleuse cité universitaire et que vos résultats seront à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Un léger mouvement au fond de la salle attira son regard.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous avons également l'immense plaisir, cette année, d'accueillir nos jeunes héros de guerre. Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, ils vont passer l'année avec nous.

Il fit signe aux sept jeunes hommes, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se cacher, de venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

-Je vous prie donc d'applaudir Vincent Crabbe ! Gregory Goyle !

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Les étudiants les détaillèrent rapidement et se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il valait mieux éviter de les avoir contre soi…

-Theodore Nott !

Padma applaudit encore plus fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux mains, en distribuant nombre de regards noirs. Le jeune homme parcourut la salle des yeux et lui adressa un clin d'œil, bien que beaucoup de jeunes sorcières crurent qu'il leur était adressé. Le jeune homme se ferait un plaisir de les détromper.

-Blaise Zabini !

Le jeune italien arriva à son tour et se mit sur le mode "séduisant", faisant baver de nombreuses sorcières.

-Ronald Weasley !

Ginny dû étouffer un fou rire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son jumeau détestait toujours autant être mis ainsi en avant.

-Drago Malefoy !

Fidèle à lui-même, il adressa un sourire charmeur à la foule, mais tout particulièrement à Hermione, bien que jamais il n'oseraie l'avouer, et surtout pas à lui-même.

-Et le grand, le magnifique, le somptueux, le sublime Harry Potter !

Il fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

N'appréciant pas trop toute cette "publicité" faite autour de lui, le brun se contenta d'un bref signe de la main avec un sourire, mais cela suffit pour que la plupart des jeunes femmes présentes poussent des soupirs énamourés.

-Un mot à dire, messieurs ? demanda Mr Romat aux jeunes hommes.

Drago consulta du regard ses amis, s'avança et se saisit du micro en disant au directeur qu'il allait parler au nom de ses camarades.

-Nous n'avons que quelques mots à dire : "Amusez-vous bien ce soir !"

Dès que le jeune Malefoy reposa le micro, les sept amis sautèrent de l'estrade et se fondirent dans la foule, éparpillés, ayant prévu de se retrouver plus tard. En attendant, ils comptaient bien profiter du début de fête.

-----------------------------------

-Tu vois Ginny, je te l'avais dit qu'ils seraient en retard. Y sont jamais à l'heure… fit Lavande à son amie. Tu crois que Nott tentera quelque chose, ce soir ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse pour éviter que Padma l'entende.

-J'en sais rien, mais je l'espère. Ça évitera à Padma de rester silencieuse et de ne s'intéresser à rien, et lui ça lui évitera les sorts que ses amis pourraient lui lancer. Il est vraiment chiant quand il fait la tronche. Pire que Padma, pire que tout même.

-À ce point là ?

-Oh, oui.

-J'en viendrais _presque_ à les plaindre, fit Pansy en se joignant à elles.

-Toi ? Les plaindre ? fit Milli.

-Tout est dans le _presque_.

-Je me disais aussi…

-----------------------------------

Le DJ avait commencé à mettre de la musique, la piste de danse se remplissant peu à peu. Laissant ressortir leur côté Serpentard, les sept amis avaient décidé de faire une sorte de concours, pour savoir lequel réussirait à allumer le plus de filles rien qu'en dansant, sans les toucher ni leur parler. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour gagner un mois de Whisky Pur Feu gratuit, prix qu'ils avaient fixé pour le vainqueur. Pour éviter toute tricherie, un parchemin avait été ensorcelé dans leur appartement pour compter les "points", à l'abri de tous les regards indiscrets.

Vince et Greg profitaient de leur carrure musclée, qui plaisait bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé au départ. Blaise mettait à profit tout ce que son père, en bon séducteur italien, lui avait appris et utilisait sans vergogne la beauté que sa mère lui avait transmise. On pouvait sans problème le qualifier de tombeur. Theo quant à lui n'osait pas vraiment entrer dans le jeu et les rares fois où il se laissait aller, il vérifiait toutes les trente secondes que Padma ne pouvait pas le voir. Ron et ses longs cheveux roux avaient beaucoup de succès, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Drago et d'Harry. Ces deux-là n'avaient même pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt pour avoir n'importe quelle fille, sauf évidemment celle qui leur plaisait réellement, alors quand ils dansaient, c'était une véritable hécatombe. Leurs yeux vert ou gris étaient souvent qualifiés d'hypnotisant, principalement quand ils daignaient regarder dans les yeux. Bref, les sept amis annonçaient dès le début qu'ils étaient des séducteurs invétérés, experts en la matière.

Dans la salle, presque tout le monde attendait impatiemment les slows ou les valses (qui étaient monnaies courantes chez les sorciers de tous âges) pour avoir une chance de danser avec l'un de ces canons. Ce moment arriva bien trop vite au goût des principaux intéressés. Ron, voyant sa sœur à proximité sauta sur l'occasion.

-Gin', une petite danse avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit celle-ci en commençant immédiatement à valser avec lui.

Harry, Drago, Blaise, Vince et Greg se trouvèrent rapidement une cavalière, demandant à la première sorcière qu'ils jugeaient potable qu'ils croisaient. Seul Theo refusait de danser, refusant poliment toutes les propositions émanant de n'importe qui n'étant pas une certaine Padma Patil. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où elle était passée.

-Au fait, elle est où Patil ? demanda Ron à sa sœur, tout deux passant juste devant Theo en valsant.

-Je crois qu'elle est allée aux toilettes, répondit celle-ci, sachant que Theo, qu'elle avait repéré, l'écoutait.

Ron hocha la tête et reparti dans un mouvement plus vif, que sa sœur suivait sans problème. Les valses finirent, cinq des Serpentard rejoignirent les deux autres avec un papier où était inscrit comment joindre leur cavalière, papiers qui servaient à alimenter les flambées hivernales qu'ils affectionnaient beaucoup.

Ils dansèrent beaucoup et, entre les valses et les slows, le temps passa vite, leur donnant l'impression de les enchaîner. Une musique italienne entraînante commença. Blaise ne résista pas à l'appel de ses gènes et monta sur une table afin de danser. Le fait que tout le monde puisse le voir ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, ça le stimulait même. Du regard, il chercha une jeune femme qu'il pourrait inviter à le rejoindre, mais aucune ne dansait suffisamment bien pour lui.

-----------------------------------

-Padma, tu ne vas pas rester enfermée dans les toilettes toute la soirée, quand même ! s'exclama Lavande à travers la porte d'un ton un peu désespéré.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas en te cachant que tu vas régler ton problème avec Nott !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de lui ! Il n'en a rien à faire de moi, en plus !

-Ne dis pas ça, Padma, fit Ginny en arrivant. Depuis le début, à chaque fois qu'il y a une valse ou un slow, il ne danse pas. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il lui faut une partenaire, il refuse toutes les propositions et il va au buffet ou sur la terrasse.

-Mais pourquoi il ne me cherche pas ! fit l'indienne d'une petite voix.

-Parce qu'il sait que tu es aux toilettes. Je l'ai dit à Ron et Nott était juste à côté à ce moment-là.

-Mais pourquoi ton frère voulait savoir où j'étais ?

-Sûrement pour le dire à Nott et le pousser à aller te voir…

Il fallut que Parvati, Hermione, Pansy et Millicent se rajoute pour convaincre leur amie de sortir de sa cachette.

Juste avant de sortir des toilettes, Ginny envoya un message à son frère pour le prévenir que Padma réapparaissait et qu'il devait agir pour convaincre Nott.

Elles passèrent la porte, Padma en dernière. Ses amies repérèrent immédiatement les six anciens Serpentard au buffet, refusant de danser. Seul Nott restait invisible. Un cri de surprise les fit se retourner. Derrière elles, Padma était emmenée de force vers la piste de danse pour un slow par un Theodore Nott déterminé.

-----------------------------------

-Lâche moi tout de suite, Nott ! fit Padma en se débattant.

-Alors comme ça, je suis redevenu Nott ? Je ne suis plus Theodore ? fit Theo avec un regard triste.

-Ça fait un moment. Un certain jour de juin…

Le regard de Theo s'assombrit un court instant.

-Et lâche moi immédiatement, Nott !

-Pas avant la fin de ce slow, répliqua le jeune homme en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme qui tentait toujours tant bien que mal de se libérer.

Autour d'eux, toutes les sorcières s'étonnaient que quelqu'un refuse de danser avec lui, surtout en sachant que ce soir-là elle était la seule à avoir ce privilège. Elles aimeraient échanger leur place avec elle, elles sauraient en profiter, elles…

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nott ? demanda Padma en cessant de se débattre, les bras posés timidement sur les épaules de son cavalier.

-Je voulais te parler.

-C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, marmonna l'indienne.

-En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour ma grosse bourde du mois de juin. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais je m'en veux terriblement.

-Et tu crois que présenter tes excuses va suffire ?

-Je ne crois rien, j'espère.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ce n'était pas de ma faute" ? Un truc bidon que tu veux me faire avaler pour que je te pardonnes, c'est ça ? Une débilité que tu as inventée en deux mois ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je voulais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-C'était qui ? demanda Padma avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux, Theo se surprit à espérer que cette colère n'était pas contre lui.

-Une file de Serdaigle, je crois. Une rousse, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Son nom ? exigea Padma d'une voix froide.

-Aurore Kaabhabi, d'origine étrangère au vu son nom.

-Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus c'était elle ? Cette connasse ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda Padma, ses yeux flamboyant de colère.

-Elle m'a fait boire un philtre. J'ai été con sur ce coup-là, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant qu'il fasse effet. Et là, c'était trop tard puisque t'es arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Ta gifle a au moins eu le mérite de me remettre les idées en place, ça a interrompu les effets du philtre. Je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais s'approcher de moi si elle tenait à la vie et je suis parti.

Il se tut un instant, observant le visage de la jeune femme, légèrement déformé par la colère.

-C'est contre moi que t'es en colère ?

-Dis pas de connerie, Theodore. Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà en route pour Sainte Mangouste, crois moi. C'est après elle.

Le blond avait été surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, après tout.

-Essaie de l'oublier, elle n'est pas là ce soir. De toute façon, elle n'est pas dans cette université. Et puis, si elle vient, c'est moi qui l'enverrais à Sainte Mangouste avant toi.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, Theodore.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put se retenir.

-Je ne suis plus Nott ?

-Non.

-Et depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis que j'ai décidé de te pardonner, Theodore, répondit Padma, terminant sa phrase de manière sensuelle.

Le pauvre Theo eut du mal à résister contre ses hormones en ébullition.

Le slow prit fin trop vite au goût des deux danseurs, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres, contents de s'être réconciliés. Theo était conscient que pour regagner entièrement sa confiance et pouvoir ressortir avec elle, il lui restait beaucoup de chemin, mais il avait déjà fait un grand pas en avant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général (dans le jardin)

-Viktor, tu n'aurait vraiment pas du m'emmener dans ce resto. Il est horriblement cher ! fit une voix dans le jardin.

Drago attiré, tendit l'oreille et sortit de la salle de bal, prétextant prendre l'air.

-Mais non Sandy. Et puis ça me faisait plaisir d'y aller avec toi.

-Tu y as déjà été avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, une fois, avec mes parents quand j'ai eu fini mes études à Durmstrang, il y a trois ans je crois.

-Je croyais que tu y avais été avec Hermione Granger, moi !

Drago s'approcha un peu plus, intrigué, tout en se cachant derrière un épais buisson.

-Avec Hermione ? Non, elle avait quatorze ans à ce moment-là. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas sortir de Poudlard. Et après, pendant les vacances d'été on n'était plus ensemble. J'étais rentré en Bulgarie, ça faisait trop loin pour se voir.

Sandy, rassurée, embrassa son fiancé et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur appartement. De son côté, Drago hésitait entre le soulagement, du à la confirmation qu'Hermione et Viktor c'était fini depuis plus de trois ans, et la colère, due à la confirmation du fait que Viktor Krum était bien sorti avec elle et avait donc osé la toucher.

Finalement, Drago choisi la colère quand il vit Viktor Krum, son "rival", ressortir du bâtiment peu après. Il sortit de sa cachette et se jeta littéralement sur le bulgare sans lui laisser le temps de dire "ouf". Le hasard, ou la chance, comme on veut, fit que Ginny sortit prendre l'air à ce moment avec son frère. En voyant le blond sauter sur le joueur de Quidditch, Ginny tenta de leur parler pour qu'ils se calment pendant que Ron tentait de les séparer.

-Gin' ! Va chercher ta copine… euh… Granger !

-Hermione ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Vas-y ! Vite !

La rouquine ne posa pas d'autres question et alla la chercher. Fort heureusement, la jeune sorcière n'était pas loin et fut rapidement arrachée à Lavande et Parvati qui racontaient tous les potins qu'elles avaient recueillis depuis le début de la fête.

-Hermione, viens ! On a besoin de toi. Malefoy et Viktor se battent !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi !

-Mais viens ! C'est Ron qui m'a dit de venir te chercher. Viens ! la pressa la rouquine en lui tirant le bras.

Hermione soupira mais se laissa faire. Tout au long du court chemin, elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait besoin d'elle, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'en fait, elle ne s'en fichait pas du tout de cette bagarre.

-Ils sont là !

-Gin' ! Vite ! fit la voix de Ron, hachée par l'effort.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! s'exclama Hermione en les voyant se rouler par terre. Viktor ! Malefoy !

D'un signe, elle demanda à Ron de se pousser. D'un second geste de la main, elle les sépara d'un _Expelliarmus_.

-Tu fais de la magie sans baguette et sans parler ? s'étonna Ron, bouche bée, mais Hermione lui demanda de se taire.

-Le spectacle est terminé ! Circulez !

Tous les curieux qui avaient été attirés par le bruit les regardèrent une dernière fois avant de retourner dans la salle de bal.

-Vous deux aussi, les jumeaux ! fit Hermione à l'attention des deux jeunes Weasley.

Ginny ne protesta pas, contrairement à son frère.

-Mais, c'est mon pote !

-Que ce soit ton pote ou pas, je m'en contrefous ! Tu retourne à l'intérieur, point final, fit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Elle le regarda rentrer dans le bâtiment et se tourna vers les deux combattants qui se relevaient difficilement.

-Quant à vous, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous battiez. Viktor ?

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai fait que me défendre !

Elle regarda Drago qui baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux. Une première pour lui, un pur Malefoy.

-Rentre chez toi, Sandy va s'occuper de toi. Moi, je m'occupe de son cas, fit-elle avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Viktor, sachant très bien ce qui pouvait se passer quand Hermione était en colère s'éclipsa rapidement, sans un regard en arrière.

-----------------------------------

Elle entraîna le blond vers un endroit plus discret du jardin, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés pendant les explications du jeune homme, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Avant de s'éloigner, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil vers la salle de bal et, à la fenêtre, Ron les regardait avec un grand sourire, tout comme Ginny.

-Alors, Malefoy ? J'attend tes explications, fit-elle avec un regard sévère, tout en tapant du pied impatiemment.

Le jeune homme se tortillait un peu, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la jeune femme Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'Hermione ne soit plus en colère contre lui pour cette stupide bagarre. Tiens, en en parlant, il se rendait compte qu'il risquait d'avoir un œil au beurre noir et un sacré bleu sur la pommette. Foutu joueur de Quidditch, foutu Viktor Krum…

-J'ai pas tout mon temps, tu sais…

L'ancien Serpentard allait enfin se décider à parler quand le buisson à côté d'eux s'agita et laissa passer…

-Potter ! Que fais-tu ici ? fit Hermione en le regardant, surprise et légèrement en colère.

-Je suis venu pour l'aider. Parce que s'il continue comme ça, demain vous y êtes encore…

Le brun fit un discret clin d'œil à son meilleur ami et continua :

-En fait, s'il s'est battu contre Viktor Krum…

-Il ne s'est pas vraiment battu contre lui, il s'est jeté sur lui… répliqua Hermione d'une voix sombre.

-Oui, bon, si tu veux. Donc je disais que en fait, s'il a agit comme ça, de manière très stupide selon moi, c'est par jalousie.

-Par jalousie ? demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

-Oui, il a été jaloux de Viktor Krum. Pas du tout à cause du fait qu'il soit fiancé avec Sandy Delacour, à mon avis c'est la seule chose qui a obligé Drago de le laisser vivant, mais à cause d'une certaine personne avec laquelle Krum était il y a trois ans, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, ne semblant pas comprendre. Drago, lui, essayait de s'éclipser discrètement, mais son ami le retenait par le bras.

-Moi ? murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor, incrédule en se montrant du doigt.

-Mm, fit Harry en hochant de la tête. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse !

Hermione, encore sous le choc, le regarda disparaître dans la végétation en direction de la salle de bal et se tourna ensuite vers le blond qui semblait hésiter sur la direction à prendre pour une retraite stratégique.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune sorcière d'une voix basse qui montrait qu'elle avait du mal à y croire.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, le blond hocha la tête en rougissant, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Viens par là pour que je te soigne. À moins que tu ne préfères garder des traces de ta bagarre, mais ce ne serais pas très glorieux pour un Malefoy.

Drago se laissa faire, frissonnant au contact des doigts d'Hermione sur sa peau meurtrie et retenant à grand peine des gémissements tellement les gestes de la jeune femme étaient doux et agréables.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV général (dans la salle de bal)

-T'étais passé où, Harry ? demanda Blaise en voyant son ami revenir.

-Aider Drago, sinon demain il en serait encore au même point. Au moins, maintenant Granger, elle sait pourquoi il s'est jeté littéralement sur Krum. À eux de se débrouiller pour que ça avance, maintenant.

Ils regardèrent un moment les autres étudiants danser.

-Et toi, Blaise, tu n'as encore trouvé personne pour tes danses italiennes sur la table ?

-Eh non, malheureusement. Aucune ne danse suffisamment bien.

-Pourtant, tout à l'heure, j'en avais repéré une, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Je crois qu'elle portait une robe violet pâle avec quelques fleurs dont une dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, à toi de la retrouver pour danser… Moi, je vais voir Ron. Tu sais où il est ?

-Soit avec sa sœur soit en train de danser je ne sais où.

-OK, à tout à l'heure !

Il repéra rapidement les deux chevelures couleur de feu en train de grignoter au buffet tout en discutant. Malheureusement, ils étaient à l'autre bout de la salle qui était remplie de monde. Pour passer, il esquissa quelques mouvements pour se faufiler parmi la foule et adressa quelques sourires à de jeunes sorcières qui s'empressaient ensuite de le laisser passer, espérant sans doute qu'il se souviendrait d'elles.

-Ouf, enfin arrivé, soupira le brun, faisant sursauter les deux Weasley.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des frayeurs comme ça aux autres ?

-Me dis pas que t'as eu peur ! Alors ça y est, t'es plus à Serpentard parce qu'on a fini Poudlard et tu te permet d'avoir peur ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un futur Médicomage, ça !

-Et toi, en futur Auror digne de ce nom, tu n'es pas censé faire peur aux autres, tu es censé les rassurer à la place.

Leur petite discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ginny les interrompe.

-Dites, on n'est pas ici pour parler de qui doit faire peur et de ce que doivent faire ou non un Médicomage et au Auror. Ici, on est censé s'amuser, faire la fête avant la rentrée ! fit-elle en se plaçant entre les deux, coupant leur contact visuel.

-Ouais, allez plutôt vous chercher une belle cavalière, fit Vince en s'approchant. On vous entend de l'autre bout de la table.

-De si loin que ça ? s'étonna Ron.

-Ouais. Alors, cette belle cavalière… ajouta Greg. À moins que vous ne sachiez pas les reconnaître…

-Bien sûr que si que je sais les reconnaître ! fit Harry, légèrement blessé dans sa fierté de dragueur invétéré. La preuve…

Il inspira un grand coup et fit volte-face.

-Miss Weasley, me feriez-vous la joie de m'accordez cette danse ?

Ginny regarda le meilleur ami de son frère, étonnée. Non, étonnée n'était qu'un euphémisme.

La musique se tut, avant que la mélodie d'une valse connue ne commence.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en saisissant sa main.

Ron, plus que surpris, regarda son ami et sa sœur s'éloigner en valsant. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour les voir danser ensemble. Depuis quelques années déjà il était convaincu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais à Poudlard, pas question de les mettre ensemble. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor auraient été du plus mauvais effet. Mais maintenant, c'était possible. Ça se présentait même mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer puisque Harry venait de reconnaître en public qu'il trouvait que Ginny était belle.

-----------------------------------

De son côté, Theo cherchait Padma afin de l'inviter à danser. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas une seule fois qu'Harry et Ginny valsaient ensemble, alors qu'ils lui avaient coupé la route au moins cinq ou six fois. Le blond avait envie d'être avec la jeune indienne, et non avec toutes les autres jeunes femmes, aussi jolies soient-elles. De toute façon, aucune ne pourrait égaler à beauté de Padma. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, elle semblait avoir disparu. Pourtant, avec sa robe elle aurait du être facilement reconnaissable, mais non, pas la moindre trace, pas le moindre indice de son passage ou de sa présence.

La valse s'acheva et une musique entraînante se fit entendre. Le blond leva la tête et aperçu son ami italien sauter souplement sur une table pour danser. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Sûrement une partenaire pour cette danse italienne. Theo suivit son regard qui s'était fixé sur une magnifique jeune femme vêtue d'une robe couleur lavande. Cette dernière ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Blaise l'inviterait bien à le rejoindre sur la table. Profitant du fait qu'elle parlait avec Padma, il s'approcha.

Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence aux deux danseuses. Elles le regardèrent, surprises.

-Je crois que le jeune homme sur la table, commença Theo en s'adressant à la jeune sorcière habillée de violet pâle, aimerait que tu le rejoignes… finit-il en cachant volontairement l'identité de son ami.

La concernée le considéra un instant du regard, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer s'il était sincère ou non, et se tourna ensuite vers Blaise. Ce dernier, constatant qu'elle le regardait lui fit signe de venir danser avec lui sur la table, sans pour autant arrêter de se déhancher pour le plus grand bonheur des spectatrices. La jeune femme le rejoignit, fendant la foule, sans se rendre compte des regards d'envie qu'elle suscitait. Certes, de nombreuses sorcières avaient pu danser avec le jeune séducteur italien, mais aucune n'avait eu le privilège, la chance de danser avec lui sur des airs italiens.

-C'était qui ? demanda Theo à Padma.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne la reconnais pas, quand même ! s'exclama la jeune indienne, une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard.

-Bah… Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne vois absolument pas qui c'est, fit Theo d'un air gêné en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

-Euh… Comment dire… Sa robe, elle est de quelle couleur ?

-Violet ? Violet pâle ? tenta vainement Theo.

-Couleur lavande pour être plus précis.

Theo se tut en regardant la jeune femme danser avec Blaise.

-Lavande, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-Lavande Brown ?

-Mm, fit Padma en hochant la tête.

-Merde, marmonna Theo. En rentrant, il va y avoir deux meurtres, je crois.

-Pourquoi deux meurtres ?

-Blaise va vouloir tuer Harry parce qu'il lui a dit que Brown, sans donner son nom, il ne l'avait pas reconnue, pourrait danser avec lui, et il va aussi vouloir me tuer parce que je la lui ai envoyée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il voudra vous tuer ? Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, là !

-Oui, mais il ne sait probablement pas encore comment elle s'appelle. Après, je suis mort, et Harry aussi.

-Mm, fit Padma, pas convaincue. On verra bien. Tu danses ?

Theo se hâta d'acquiescer, trop heureux que ce soit elle qui le lui propose.

-----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, sur la table, Blaise se disait mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il remercie Harry et Theo de lui avoir amené cette charmante jeune femme qui semblait connaître tous les airs italiens et aimait les même que lui.

La fin de la chanson vint bien trop tôt à leur goût. Mais, fort heureusement, le DJ avait décidé de mettre un autre air italien, leur préféré, celui sur lequel Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter avec sa douce voix de séducteur italien. Inspirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, ce qui n'était définitivement pas la qualité première des anciens Serpentard, ni des actuels d'ailleurs, il saisit la taille de sa partenaire d'une main et de l'autre fit semblant de tenir un micro. Il commença alors à chanter (n/a : dsl, je ne connais aucune chanson italienne, mais si vous en connaissez, n'hésitez pas à me les donner, avec les traduction si possible).

Durant la fin de la chanson, qui n'était plus qu'instrumentale, Blaise se tourna vers la jeune femme et se prépara à lui poser la question fatale.

-Vous dansez extrêmement bien, Miss.

-Merci, répondit celle-ci, ses joues se colorant d'une délicieuse couleur rose selon le jeune homme.

-Mais suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Ma mère me tuerait si elle le savait. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Blaise Zabini, pour vous servir, fit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Ce petit geste déstabilisa la jeune femme qui oublia un court instant qui elle était et qu'elle devait aussi se présenter.

-Lavande Brown, répondit-elle finalement avec une légère révérence.

Les deux jeunes gens mirent un moment à enregistrer le nom de la personne qui avait été leur partenaire de danse durant un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure de bien-être, un quart d'heure de bonheur. Lorsque l'information fut enfin montée au cerveau et enregistrée par celui-ci, quelque peu ralenti par les verres d'alcool ingurgités tant d'un côté que de l'autre, ils firent une légère grimace de dégoût.

Blaise sauta souplement de la table lorsque la dernière note de musique se fut envolée et aida ensuite la jeune femme à en descendre. Lavande fut étonnée de se geste et le lui fit comprendre d'un haussement de sourcils interrogateurs.

-Je suis et je resterais toujours un gentleman, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas résigné.

-----------------------------------

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent au clocher de la cité universitaire, le vieux directeur Mr Romat décida d'ouvrir la seconde salle de bal, plus récente et plus perfectionnée. Étant plus petite que la pièce principale du bâtiment des fêtes où se déroulait actuellement les festivités, il décida d'en filtrer les entrées. Pour cela, il lui fallait des videurs. Il s'adressa donc à ses deux élèves les plus baraqués, les plus musclés, Vince et Greg. Ces derniers, ravis d'aider bien qu'anciens Serpentard, acceptèrent volontiers.

-Tenez, voici la porte. À vous de surveiller et de filtrer les entrées. Je vous laisse le choix des critères d'admission, fit Mr Romat en montrant aux deux "gorilles" la porte dissimulée derrière une tenture qu'il écarta.

Assez rapidement, la nouvelle fut répandue à travers la pièce de bal et les deux videurs désignés d'office furent débordés. Ils décidèrent que, pour maintenir le calme dans cette foule survoltée, Greg s'occuperait de la file d'attente et que Vince choisirait, plus ou moins objectivement de qui pourrait entrer ou non.

-T'as quel âge, toi ? demanda Vince à une jeune femme après avoir laissé passer trois personnes sans parler.

-Dix-huit ans, répondit-elle.

-Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas passer.

Greg s'occupa ensuite d'écarter la jeune sorcière, prénommée Estelle avant qu'elle ne sème la zizanie.

Il apparut rapidement que les critères d'admission changeaient à chaque personne. Parfois il n'y en avait pas, c'était alors selon si la tête de l'élève plaisait à Vince ou non.

Les deux videurs d'occasion firent signe à leur cinq anciens camarades de Serpentard de passer, les laissant ainsi doubler une trentaine de personnes qui protestèrent mais se turent en voyant les muscles de Vince et Greg, qui venaient de retrousser leurs manches.

-T'es en quelle classe, toi ? demanda Vince à un jeune homme qui, bien que grand pour son âge, se sentait tout petit à côté des presque deux mètres et cent kilos de muscles, et de graisse il fallait bien l'avouer, des deux jeunes Crabbe et Goyle.

-Joueur professionnel, j'entre en première année.

-Attrapeur, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu peux entrer. Si tu veux mon avis, jamais tu ne battras Drago Malefoy.

-C'est le meilleur, ajouta Greg en s'approchant. Enfin, après Harry Potter, mais lui veux être Auror.

-Allez, entre, fit Vince pour clôturer la conversation.

Le pauvre apprenti joueur franchit la porte, très heureux d'apprendre que l'un des héros du monde sorcier serait dans sa classe, et les autres dans la même université.

Tout fut calme pendant quelques minutes, puis une altercation commença.

-Mais casse-toi ! Vire tes sales pattes de moi ! protesta vainement une jeune femme brune à la coupe au carré.

Greg, qui se chargeait toujours de la queue s'approcha.

-Un problème, Pansy ? demanda-t-il.

Depuis le début, Greg avait su qu'il ne s'entendrait pas avec ce mec. Et maintenant qu'il avait une bonne raison, il allait employer les gros moyens pour le virer, et appeler des jeunes femmes qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement par leur prénom en faisait partie.

-Oui. Mon problème, c'est que cet abruti n'arrête pas de me coller depuis tout à l'heure, sous prétexte qu'on a dansé ensemble, répondit-elle, trop abasourdie pour protester quant au fait que Greg l'ait appelée par son prénom. Et il ne veut rien entendre.

-Tu l'as entendue ? Elle veut que tu la laisses tranquille. Alors, écoute moi bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle. Compris ? demanda Greg au jeune homme qui s'empressa de hocher la tête et de repartir se fondre dans la foule, peu désireux de se frotter à ce malabar.

-Merci, fit difficilement Pansy.

Peu après, Pansy, Millicent, Lavande, Padma, Parvati, Ginny et Hermione passaient à leur tour le barrage des deux videurs sans le moindre problème.

-----------------------------------

Blaise Zabini squatta directement le poste de musique et les nombreux disques, moldus et sorciers. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'occupait de la musique, ça l'amusait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avouerait. Bien qu'il adore toutes les chansons italiennes, à chaque fois il se forçait pour ne pas mettre que ça. Et ce soir, il avait envie de s'amuser. C'est pourquoi, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles il observa les danseurs, il saisit le micro magique.

-Allô, allô ? Tout le monde m'entend ?

Pour toute réponse, les jeunes sorciers s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai une idée à vous proposer. En fait, pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance, je vais vous proposer une sorte de jeu ou de concours, appelez-moi ça comme vous voulez.

Il s'interrompit un court instant, pendant lequel il fourragea parmi les CD, puis reprit la parole.

-En fait, certains d'entre vous, des volontaires, devront soit chanter soit danser devant tout le monde sur une musique que j'aurais choisie.

Nouveau court silence.

-Évidemment, je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de volontaires désignés d'office et que les choix de musique seront tous innocents. N'oublions pas que je suis un ancien Serpentard et que j'adore m'amuser aux dépens des autres.

Il eut un sourire cruel que personne ne put voir, fort heureusement, puisqu'il était caché dans la cabine du DJ.

Pour tout organiser, il sortit de la cabine et décida de tout faire fonctionner grâce à sa magie sans baguette. Certes, à une telle distance, c'était bien plus dur, mais il se savait capable de le faire. D'ailleurs, selon lui, "_impossible_ n'est ni anglais (n/a : bah oui, Blaise est anglais), ni italien (n/a : il est à moitié italien)" et ce mot ne fait pas partie - et n'en fera probablement jamais partie, enfin, toujours selon lui - de son vocabulaire.

-Bien, alors les volontaires à ma gauche et les autres à ma droite, ce sont les volontaires désignés d'office. Non, je rigole. Des volontaires ? Oui ? Parfait.

Le jeune italien ne fut pas sadique avec les trois premiers à passer, le temps de rassurer la foule sur ses _bonnes _intentions.

-Alors, maintenant il me faut un volontaire désigné d'office.

Il eut un regard circulaire pour repérer sa proie, sa victime.

-Mr Weasley. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter sur l'estrade…

Le rouquin comprit instantanément qu'il allait en baver, le regard de son ami, la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ne le rassuraient pas, mais alors là, pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il monta néanmoins sur l'estrade, maudissant déjà intérieurement son ami et tous les Zabini jusqu'à la centième génération. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il s'occuperait des cent suivantes, si ce n'est plus, selon la "torture" à laquelle il aurait droit.

-Vous allez danser sur la chanson suivante, fit Blaise avec une lueur amusée dans le regard et une pointe de sadisme.

La musique commença doucement, suivie d'un _coin-coin_ de canard. Ron craignait le pire, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il lança un regard un peu paniqué à son ami, mais celui-ci lui indiqua en un regard qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_C'est la danse des canards_

Ron leva ses mains et les bougea comme des bacs de canards qui cancanent.

_Qui en sortant de la mare_

Il mit ensuite ses mains sous ses bras et battit des bras comme un canard qui bat des ailes.

_Se secouent le bas des reins_

Il plia les jambes en tortillant du postérieur.

_Et font coin-coin_

Il tapa des mains en rythme avec la musique.

Vraiment, il se sentait des plus ridicules, là. Heureusement, Blaise désigna ensuite Vince et Greg pour le rejoindre.

_Fait's comme les petits canards_

Les mains cancanent…

_Et pour que tout l'monde se marre_

Les bras battent comme des ailes…

_Remuez le popotin_

Trois popotins se baissent en se tortillant…

_En f'sant coin-coin_

Trois idiots tapent dans leurs mains…

_A présent claquez du bec_

On pourrait presque croire que Ron, Vince et Greg ont des becs à la place des mains…

_En secouant vos plumes, avec_

Le décollage est pour bientôt…

_Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain_

Nouveau tortillement débile du cul…

_Et des coin-coin_

Et les voilà qui chantent en même temps, décidément, on aura tout vu…

_Allez mettez-en un coup_

On pourrait presque les confondre avec de vrais becs…

_On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous_

Ah ! Le décollage de Ron est pour le prochain coup…

_Maintenant pliez les g'noux_

BOUM ! Vince s'est cassé la figure et se retrouve maintenant assis par terre à regarder la salle comme un demeuré, qu'il est peut-être…

_Redressez-vous..._

Les trois idiots se redressèrent en tapant des mains comme des automates.

Pendant que deux tournaient bras dessus bras dessous, le troisième les regardait et échangeait au tour suivant.

_Tournez c'est la fête_

_Bras dessus-dessous_

_Comm' des girouettes_

_C'est super chouette_

_C'est extra-fou..._

Ils recommencèrent leur danse débile.

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Les gamins comme les loubards_

_Vont danser ce gai refrain_

_Dans tous les coins_

_Ne soyez pas en retard_

_Car la danse des canards_

_C'est le tube de demain_

_Coin-coin, coin-coin_

_Il suffit d'fermer le bec_

_En mettant ses plumes au sec_

_Pliez les genoux c'est bien_

_Et faites coin-coin_

_Ça y est vous avez compris_

_Attention c'n'est pas fini_

_Nous allons jusqu'au matin_

_Faire des coin-coin_

Nouveau refrain, la chanson doit leur monter au cerveau, ils le font de mieux en mieux…

_Tournez c'est la fête_

_Bras dessus-dessous_

_Comm' des girouettes_

_C'est super chouette_

_C'est extra-fou..._

C'est quand la fin pour qu'on puisse les interner à Sainte Mangouste ? Motif ? Devenus dingue à cause d'une simple chanson toute con et super débile.

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Qui en sortant de la mare_

_Se secouent le bas des reins_

_Et font coin-coin_

_A présent claquez du bec_

_En secouant vos plumes avec_

_Avec beaucoup d'entrain_

_Et des coin-coin_

_C'est la danse des canards_

_C'est dément et c'est bizarre_

_C'est terribilos comm' tout_

_C'est dingue, c'est tout_

_Allez mettez-en un coup_

_On s'amus' comm' des p'tits fous_

_Maintenant pliez les g'noux_

_Redressez-vous..._

Greg commence à avoir le tournis, il tourne de moins en moins bien…

_Tournez c'est la fête_

_Bras dessus-dessous_

_Comm' des girouettes_

_C'est super chouette_

_C'est extra-fou..._

Allez, c'est presque la fin. Après, on va leur offrir une nouvelle chemise. Blanche. Avec les manches qui s'attache dans le dos. Une camisole de force. Et un bâillon en prime.

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Qui en sortant de la mare_

_Se secouent le bas des reins_

_Et font coin-coin_

_Fait's comm' les petits canards_

_Et pour que tout l' monde se marre_

_Remuez le popotin_

_En f'sant coin-coin_

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Les gamins comm' les loubards_

_Vont danser ce gai refrain_

_Dans tous les coins_

_Ne soyez pas en retard_

_Car c'est la danse des canards_

_C'est le tube de demain_

_Coin-coin coin-coin_

Ouf, le calvaire est fini. Heureusement, parce que les trois volontaires désignés d'office commençaient à sérieusement se prendre pour des canards.

Euh… C'est pas Ron qui vient de cancaner, juste là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Si ? T'inquiète pas, les gentils monsieur en blanc vont venir te voir et t'offrir ta chemise. Non ? C'était une blague ? Tant mieux.

(n/a : excusez ce petit délire de l'auteur, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de les imaginer avec des plumes et un bec, fou rire assuré, lol)

À partir de ce moment-là, les sorciers présents dans la salle semblaient moins rassurés.

-Rassurez-vous ! Je vous promet d'être plus gentil, maintenant. Mais vous avouerez quand même que vous avez apprécié, non ?

Les "oui" fusèrent à travers la pièce.

-Ah, vous me rassurez.

Deux trois chansons et autant de volontaires plus tard, Blaise annonça qu'il lui fallait deux volontaires désignés d'office.

-Rassurez-vous, si vous ne me connaissez pas personnellement, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

À ces mots, les treize anciens élèves de Poudlard se ratatinèrent à vue d'œil. On en pouvait pas vraiment dire que les sept anciennes Gryffondor le connaissaient vraiment, mais dans un cas pareil, on pouvait en douter.

-Mr Nott et Miss Padma Patil. Veuillez me rejoindre sur l'estrade, je vous prie.

Toujours aussi gentleman, remarquèrent quelques jeunes femmes énamourées devant le bel italien.

-Vous allez nous chanter, nous interpréter un magnifique duo, _Besoin de rien, envie de toi_.

Les deux concernés rougirent en entendant le titre de la chanson.

La voix de Theo s'éleva, grave, rauque, les yeux du jeune homme plongés dans ceux de Padma.

_Regarde, le jour se lève_

_Dans la tendresse sur la ville_

La douce voix de la jeune indienne prit le relais.

_Tu me fais vivre_

_Comme dans un rêve_

_Tout ce que j'aime_

Leurs deux voix se mêlèrent à la perfection, énergiques.

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Comme jamais envie de personne_

_Tu vois le jour_

_C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Comme le rouge aime l'automne_

_Tu sais l'amour_

_C'est à Vérone qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Envie de toi_

Theo se tut et laissa Padma continuer seule.

_J'aime, quand tu m'enlaces_

_Quand tu m'embrasses_

_Je suis si bien_

Puis Theo enchaîna.

_Premier, matin caresse_

_Matin tendresse_

_Tu es si belle_

La douce voix de Padma s'éleva à nouveau.

_Le jour se lève_

Puis celle de Theo la rejoignit pour la fin de la chanson en duo.

_Nous on s'aime_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Comme jamais envie de personne_

_Tu vois le jour_

_C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Comme le rouge aime l'automne_

_Tu sais l'amour_

_C'est à Vérone qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi, envie de toi_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Comme jamais envie de personne_

_Tu vois le jour_

_C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Comme le rouge aime l'automne_

_Tu sais l'amour_

_C'est à Vérone qu'il ressemble_

_Besoin de rien, envie de toi_

_Envie de toi_

(n/a : chanson que j'adore et qui, je trouve, correspond au couple Theo/Padma, moment de tendresse, lol)

Une vingtaine de minutes et trois passages entrecoupés de fous rires de l'assistance plus tard, Blaise annonça la dernière chanson. Après, les festivités reprendraient comme d'habitude : tout le monde danse sur la piste et chante si l'envie le prend.

-Cette dernière chanson, ou plutôt devrais-je dire cette dernière danse sera exécutée par quatre personnes.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers le bord de l'estrade.

-Et, exceptionnellement, je vais demander à nos deux videurs d'occasion de maintenir l'ordre.

Petit silence.

-Si elles le souhaitent, les jeunes femmes peuvent venir au premier rang.

Court silence interloqué de la part de la foule.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy et Mr Weasley, je vais vous prier de venir me rejoindre, je serais le quatrième.

Les trois appelés vinrent.

-Et maintenant, mesdemoiselles, ouvrez grand vos mirettes.

Les quatre amis se placèrent sur le bord de l'estrade alors que la musique commençait. Harry, Ron et Drago lancèrent un bref coup d'œil à Blaise, ils avaient compris quelle était la chanson.

Blaise s'était désigné pour commencer à chanter, en prenant un léger ton de séducteur italien qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

_Vous me permettrez sans façons_

Doucement, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, sa veste étant restée sur le siège du DJ.

_De vous présenter ma chanson_

Il regarda les jeunes sorcières présentes les unes après les autres, mais plus précisément Lavande, qui avait été sa partenaire le temps de deux danses italiennes.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Quelques cris hystériques sortirent des gorges des jeunes femmes présentes, Vince et Greg tentaient tant bien que mal de les maintenir à bonne distance de l'estrade où leurs amis se donnaient en spectacle. Seul Theo ne faisait rien, à part serrer Padma entre ses bras musclés.

_A quoi bon pousser des hauts cris_

Son torse légèrement velu se dévoilait peu à peu, bien trop lentement au goût des spectatrices.

_Puisque vous chanterez aussi_

Après avoir ouvert le haut de sa chemise, Blaise la sortait lentement du pantalon en gestes sensuels.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon._

Lorsque la chemise blanche sortit du pantalon, elle dévoila un court instant le ventre plat et musclé à la peau bronzée du jeune italien.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Cette fois, c'était Ron qui chantait tout en commençant à ôter sa chemise, sa veste ayant fini sur une chaise avant la chanson. Il dénoua sa cravate verte et se la noua autour de la tête à hauteur du front, tombant à côté de ses yeux, lui donnant un petit air rebelle.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Il s'attaqua ensuite véritablement aux boutons de sa chemise, prenant bien garde à ne pas les faire sauter. C'était sa plus belle chemise, sa préférée. Et elle lui allait à merveille.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Sa chemise s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure que les boutons se détachaient.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Quelques mouvements de bassin de la part de Ron, et les cris hystériques revinrent en force.

_Puisque l'on vient au monde tout nu_

Harry, le plus grand héros national s'avança et dénoua un peu sa cravate pour la resserrer non pas sous le col de sa chemise mais autour de son cou.

_Tout le reste c'est du superflu_

Puis il s'attaqua à sa chemise qu'il sortit du pantalon.

_Les chemises, les pantalons_

Les boutons du bas furent ouverts en premier, dévoilant un ventre plat et bronzé.

_Sont là des signes extérieurs_

De nombreuses jeunes femmes qualifieraient le torse du jeune Potter de parfait.

_De richesse pour le percepteur_

Les muscles saillaient sous la peau et témoignaient des heures que le jeune homme avait passé à faire des abdos pour obtenir ce résultat.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Il ouvrit complètement sa chemise et se recula, laissant la place à Drago pour chanter.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine s'approcha, ôta le gel de ses cheveux en un geste et les mèches, si bien ordonnées jusque là, se transformèrent en mèches folles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Sa veste, qu'il avait conservée jusqu'ici se retrouva en un clin d'œil sur la chaise placée au bord de l'estrade.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres sans pour autant dévoiler le torse du jeune Malefoy.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Maintenant, tous les boutons étaient ouverts, mais les pans de la chemise blanche s'entêtaient à rester fermés.

Avant le dernier couplet, il y eut une période instrumentale pendant la quelle les quatre chanteurs s'alignèrent au bord de l'estrade. Là, ils ouvrirent les chemises et on put enfin voir le torse pâle presque imberbe de Drago, finement musclé. Les quatre amis firent glisser les chemises le long de leurs bras musclés, les firent un instant tournoyer au bout du bras avant de les lâcher, les faisant atterrir sur la foule en délire. Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent encore un peu plus de la crise d'hystérie, les cris sortant de leur gorge sans le moindre contrôle.

Maintenant que Harry, Drago, Ron et Blaise étaient torse nu et se déhanchaient sans vergogne, Vince et Greg avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir les spectatrices.

Harry et Drago se reculèrent, sans pour autant cesser de danser et laissèrent Ron et Blaise reprendre le devant de la scène pour chanter.

_Chère Madame si votre mari_

Les voix de Ron et de Blaise se mêlaient très bien sur le ton sensuel qu'ils employaient.

_Est un peu paresseux au lit_

Leurs mains, au départ sur leurs épaules, glissèrent le long de leur torse.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon,_

Les mains s'arrêtèrent au niveau du pantalon, jouant un peu avec le bouton sans l'ouvrir. De nouveaux cris s'élevèrent des spectateurs.

_Ne le laissez pas s'endormir_

Enfin le bouton céda puis la braguette.

_Au lieu de pousser des soupirs_

Les deux pantalons commencèrent à glisser le long de leurs jambes.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon._

Ron et Blaise ôtèrent complètement leur pantalon et continuèrent à danser, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger.

Ils se reculèrent en dansant et laissèrent le devant de la scène à Harry et Drago, les plus attendus si l'on peut se fier aux cris des jeunes sorcières.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Dès le départ, les deux amis posèrent leurs mains sur la ceinture de leur pantalon, le pouce glissé à l'intérieur.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Les mains firent le tour de leur taille sans rien entamer pour ôter le pantalon.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Les doigts jouèrent avec le bouton qui ne céda pas.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Le bouton perdit la bataille, mais se fut au tour de la braguette de vouloir résister, sans grand succès pour elle, fort heureusement.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Les pantalons glissèrent trop lentement au goût des jeunes femmes qui regardaient, proche de l'hystérie.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

Le vêtement finit enfin au sol et rejoignit les autres pantalons au fond de la scène.

_Ce soir nous allons danser_

Ron et Blaise s'avancèrent pour rejoindre Harry et Drago, faisant ainsi redoubler les cris.

Ron, longs cheveux roux en bataille lui frôlant les épaules, tâches de rousseur parsemant ses pommettes, avait une peau à peine bronzée sous laquelle roulaient des muscles bien faits.

Blaise, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux rieurs complétant son charme italien, était bronzé et musclé tout en conservant une certaine harmonie qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe quelle fille.

Drago tirait sa beauté et son charme irrésistible de la pâleur de sa peau et de la finesse de ses traits malgré les muscles qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, ses yeux gris hypnotiques complétaient le tout.

Harry avait plutôt un charme de rebelle. Ses cheveux bruns jamais coiffés, ses yeux vert brillants et très expressifs, sa peau éternellement bronzée même en hiver et ses muscles plus développés que ceux de ses trois amis donnaient l'impression que c'était un rebelle, chose qui plaisait énormément aux jeunes femmes.

_Sans chemise, sans pantalon_

(n/a : excusez-moi si j'ai pris quelques libertés vis-à-vis de la chanson, mais la chanson que j'ai sur CD et les paroles que j'ai trouvées sont différentes, alors j'ai arrangé le tout à ma sauce pour les besoins de la fic)

En gros, les spectatrices pouvaient se dire chanceuses d'avoir pu admirer les quatre plus beaux jeunes hommes de la fête, les spectateurs s'étant retirés au fond de la pièce, près du buffet dès le début.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV filles (chez elles)

-Ah ! C'était une bonne soirée, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Millicent en s'affalant sur le sofa du petit salon.

-Si, si, merveilleux, répondit Padma les yeux dans le vague.

-Pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parle, remarqua Hermione. On connaît déjà la réponse. C'est un jeune homme nommé Theodore Nott, je me trompe ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, fit Padma rêveusement avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait se coucher.

-En tout cas, heureusement que le directeur a ouvert la deuxième salle de bal, on aurait raté quelque chose, sinon.

-Oh oui ! Potter, Malefoy, Weasley et Zabini en boxer, c'est un très beau spectacle, commenta Lavande en revoyant mentalement les quatre jeunes hommes se déhancher sensuellement tout en ne portant qu'un boxer noir.

-Par contre, moi, je me serais passé de mon frère, commenta Ginny.

-Mais non ! Il est très bien ! protesta Parvati. Heureusement qu'ils ont eu cette idée, ça doit être l'une de leurs très rares bonnes idées.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Pansy en se couchant en travers d'un fauteuil.

-Si cette soirée était à refaire, je la referais sans la moindre hésitation ! s'exclama Millicent en se levant pour aller se coucher à son tour.

-Surtout pour les revoir danser comme ils l'ont fait, sur la chanson "Sans chemise, sans pantalon", c'était trop bien. Je ne l'aurais ratée pour rien au monde, fit Hermione.

-Moi, je crois que je m'en passerais, ajouta Padma en ressortant de sa chambre pour aller boire un coup.

-Oui, mais toi t'as déjà un mec et il ne dansait pas, alors évidemment…

-Oui, mais heureusement qu'il n'est pas allé danser avec eux, sinon…

-À mon avis, c'est bien pour ça que Zabini ne l'a pas appelé pour danser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes sept dormaient profondément dans leur lit, à cinq heures du matin, la fête ne s'étant finie qu'à quatre heures et demi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'attente interminable (je sais, un mois et demi, c'est trop, et je m'en excuse).

Gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer !

lilly.malefoy

P.S. : j'espère que vous aurez apprécié les trois chansons, surtout la première et la dernière.


End file.
